Heroes Volume III: Villains
by Immortal Freedom
Summary: After the events of Season 2, the Company has moved out to the open, Sylar is repowered once more and a villanous organization has returned. It's up to Peter Petrelli, Hiro Nakamura, and other Heroes, both old and new to stop the threat.
1. Episode 1: Return

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking.

_**Episode 1: Return**_

_Petrelli Brothers and Mark Parkman, Odessa Texas_

"Okay, I did it. They're ready for you," Mark Parkman says as he walks toward the Petrelli brothers, "They'll definitely hear what you have to say."

Nathan nodded at the news that Parkman made and headed to face the media that he gathered for his "revelation". Peter and Matt follow behind him at the same time and take their respective places beside the podium.

"Good Afternoon," Nathan began to speak to the crowds of reporters in front of him, "Most of you have no idea who I am…"

"_Let's just hope nothing goes wrong," _Peter thinks to himself.

"_Hey…don't worry," _Matt tells Peter with his thoughts while giving an acknowledging look to him, _"It's my job that it won't mess up, since I'm really the guy who has better mastery of this skill right?"_

Peter nods at Parkman and continues to listen to his brother.

"These ordinary people, like you, like me, are capable of extraordinary things." Nathan paused, "You have no idea how extraordinary." His seriousness began to come out as he continued, "But there are other people, organizations who don't want you to know the truth..."

_Mysterious Man, Same location as with the Petrelli Brothers and Parkman_

A hooded man, with a knee length trench coat, walks toward the press conference that Nathan Petrelli arranged. The man picks up an old Nokia 3310 phone out of his pocket and dials a number.

"I'm in position right now," the man speaks, "What's next?"

"You know what to do," a female voice replies, "Two shots would probably silence him."

"Very well then…" the man then pockets his phone and brings out a black pistol from his pocket.

He then aims his pistol at the speaking Petrelli and waits for the right time to accomplish his mission.

_Back to the Petrelli Bros. and Parkman_

"At first I was afraid…but I'm not afraid anymore. I'm here to tell you the truth," Nathan paused and looked at Peter, who gave him a nod and a smile, "I have the ability…"

"_It's time!" _was the last thought that Matt Parkman heard before two gunshots were heard.

Suddenly the crowds were screaming and guards rushed to the person who was shot. Peter looked to where the bullets hit and as he saw the victim, Nathan Petrelli, who was falling towards Peter.

"No…" Peter said softly as he and Parkman are lowering Nathan to the floor, "Nathan!!"

"Nathan…this can't be!" Peter exclaimed mindlessly as he saw his brother clinging to life, "Somebody call the paramedics!"

"Peter…" Nathan weakly tells his brother, who holds his hands.

Matt Parkman searches the room for the assassin and manages to see a hooded figure leaving in a rush. He then grabs a guard nearby and inputs a thought, _"You better call the paramedics now! Make sure nobody goes nearby the brothers except you and the other guards!"_

The guard suddenly takes out his radio to call for assistance and Matt Parkman heads toward Peter.

"Peter…I think I got a glimpse of the assassin," Matt tells the shocked Petrelli, "I'm going to see if I can find him."

"I'll go with you," Peter replies, "I can help you find the bas…"

"Not in a million Peter," Matt cuts Peter off, "Your brother needs you…besides…I'm a cop remember?"

Peter nods and resumes his attention in taking care of his brother by stopping the bleeding of the fallen Petrelli and Parkman runs outside to search for the assassin.

"There's bound to be someone out here who shot Nathan," Matt says as he began searching for thoughts that will lead to the killer.

"_What a woman…asking me to do troublesome tasks for her…"_ was all that Parkman heard that stood out from the rest of the thoughts that he is hearing.

He then sees a hooded man throwing a phone and a pistol into a trash can and walks away.

"Hey you!" Parkman shouts to the man, who then runs away.

_Assassin, Outside the crime scene_

"It's done" the man speaks through his 3310 phone, "Do you understand that what you just ordered me to do was unjustifiable?"

"It was needed to be done," a female voice replied.

"I'm getting' outta here. I think someone is onto me…Don't even try to contact this phone again…I'm disposing it." The man replies.

"I understand," the voice replies.

"_What a woman…asking me to do troublesome tasks for her…"_ the man thought and sneakily disposed his phone and pistol in a trash can. He then suddenly heard a voice calling to him and ran.

"_Shit!! Someone really is onto me!" _the man cursed in his thoughts as he ran to an alley and saw a dead end, "Damn! That woman is really gonna owe us!"

_Matt Parkman and killer_

Matt Parkman ran through the throng of crowds and headed to the alley where the assassin disappeared to. Fortunately for him he saw the man in a dead end and is apparently cursing outloud.

"Who are you?" Matt Parkman says to the man as he raises his gun and points it to the man, "Who are you working for?"

"No idea!" the man raised his hands as he replied, "Besides…you don't know what I have in mind to what I can do to you."

"Oh really?" Parkman smirked and began to read the mind of the man.

"_I'll just blast my way through here to get this guy's fat ass out of the way…then I'll go report to HQ and tell double B what happened," _the man thought as he is looking at Matt Parkman straight in the eye.

"Who's Double B? And how in the world will you kick my butt out of here?" Matt shouts to the man as he tries to read the man's thoughts.

"How did you know that?" the hooded man asked but he then came to a realization, "Wait a minute…mind reader right? No wonder you got his name…I guess I have to show you what **'I'** can do!"

"What you can do?" Parkman asks in a bewildered voice.

"Yes! What I can do…Just like This!!" the man then cocks his right palm backwards then thrusts it forward toward Parkman, who is thrown to a wall and is knocked out unconscious.

The man then goes near Parkman and gets Parkman's pistol, "Better get this from you…you won't need this anyway…"

Suddenly, the pistol is levitating above the man's right hand and is slowly crushed by powerful compressing winds.

After crushing the pistol, the man walks out of the alley, leaving Parkman as he rides a taxi.

_Peter and Nathan Petrelli_

"Nathan! You're going to make it…just hang on," Peter tells his brother, whose skin is slowly turning white.

"Peter…tell Heidi…mom…Simon…" Nathan struggled to speak but is silenced by Peter.

"Everybody get to the sides!" a loud female voice shouted, "Paramedic coming through!"

The crowds then go to the sides to give way for a beautiful, young and blue-eyed blonde woman to approach the brothers.

"What happened here?" the woman asks in a calm and soft way.

"It's my brother here…he's been shot," Peter informs the woman.

"Yes…I can see that, but I'm afraid you have to move back a bit so we can put him in a stretcher," the woman commands Peter, who complies.

Two other men arrive with a stretcher and places Nathan in them. The guards, Peter, the woman and paramedics, together with Nathan's stretcher, head to the ambulance parked outside the venue.

Peter was about to ride the ambulance when he was stopped by the woman, "I'm sorry sir but you have to ride a different vehicle…it's standard procedure."

"But my bro…" Peter is about to reason out but the woman snapped back at him

"Sir…I assure you I will do my best to keep your brother alive. But for now, I suggest you leave him for awhile so I can do what I must do."

Peter nodded in understanding and let the ambulance leave with escorts. He then sees Matt Parkman slowly walking toward him, with his right hand at the back of his head.

"Did you catch him?" Peter asked.

"As you see…I didn't catch him…I learned two things though…" Parkman informed Peter in a pained voice, "One is that he was employed by someone he called double B…and the other thing is that…the guy has powers too…"

_Sylar, Outside Isaac Mendez's apartment_

"I'm back!" Sylar says in disbelief as he is slowly crushing the can in his hand.

After weeks of being powerless, Sylar suddenly felt alive and reborn at the same time.

"_I missed this feeling…but first, I need to remove those pests upstairs. Who knows when I will need lightning bolts, the power to find people…and of course Maya's plague…The thought of seeing their faces is quite a sight…then, I will head to their "facility" and wipe it out from the face of this planet for taking away my birth right…my powers and my life!"_

Sylar then stands up and slowly floats above the ground by using his telekinesis to bring him up to the apartment of Isaac Mendez.

Mohinder, Molly, Maya and Elle; Isaac Mendez's apartment

"What are you doing?" Elle is asking the Indian doctor, who suddenly took his belongings and took out his phone.

"No need to answer questions...we need to go now! Sylar could be up here any minute," Mohinder tells the trio of girls.

"Why?" Elle asks as Mohinder, Maya and Molly are leaving by the door.

"Because Sylar took my antidote for curing the virus that is in him…so if you don't want to die now…I suggest we leave right away…I'm calling your father for help," Mohinder replies as he is dialing a number in his phone.

The four of them leave the apartment just in time for Sylar entered the apartment by the window.

"Dr. Suresh!! Maya!! Anybody home?" Sylar shouts out in a mocking tone, "Even if you run I can still hear you!"

Sylar then goes out to the corridor and continues his mocking, "You can run but you can't hide from me!"

"Who said we'll run?" Elle suddenly jumped out of nowhere and fired an electric blast toward Sylar, who was hit and was sent flying backwards.

"Okay…that should hold him," Mohinder says as he looks at the unconscious Sylar. Mohinder faces the girls and tells them, "Now we run!"

The four targets of Sylar run out of the building and escapes.

_Claire Bennett_

A beautiful 16 year old is seen sitting at a couch and is watching television. A man with horn-rimmed glasses sees the youth and sits down with the girl.

" Claire…I know you find it hard to…'comply' with what I say, but this is all for the best," Noah Bennett tells his daughter.

"Oh really?" Claire says with her right eyebrow raised, "Dad…after all we've…**I've** been through…I think it's just right to expose them…seeing they are just experimenting with people like me. Now you're going back to them to help them experiment more."

"It's not that simple Claire," Noah tells in his calmest manner, "Once you expose the company, they will do unimaginable things to you…things that **I will**__prevent from happening."

A woman's voice is heard from the kitchen and tells the father and daughter, "Noah! Can you switch the channel to CNN…a friend just called me that there was a murder in Texas."

"You heard your mom Claire," Noah told his daughter in a fatherly way.

"Yes dad," Claire said with a fake smile while changing the channel to CNN, wherein a flash report is seen.

"A former New York congressman elect was shot a couple of minutes ago at a press conference in Odessa, Texas," a CNN reporter in the crime scene said.

At the same time, a video of the speech of Nathan Petrelli, together with Peter Petrelli and Matt Parkman, is seen.

"As you can see, the said congressman, Nathan Petrelli is seen…" the reporter continued.

"No way! Look dad Peter's alive!" Claire exclaimed to her dad, who continued watching the news.

The video then showed the falling Nathan Petrelli and the video is then cut. The reporter continues on what he is doing, "As of now, there are no suspects nor proof of who or what happened. The only leads the police have are an old Nokia 3310 cell phone, which is said to have no fingerprints and a .45 pistol, also with no finger prints. There are also no confirmed details on what Nathan Petrelli is about to say, but from what we know he is sent to the same hospital, wherein he was nursed when he had radiation burns…"

"Dad…" Claire said softly as she saw the replayed video of her birth father falling to Peter's arms.

"Now you see Claire…this is what **might** happen to you if you still insist on revealing the Company," Noah told his daughter.

"But dad!" Claire shouted back, "THEY SHOT MY FATHER!"

"Yes, a father, who wasn't even there for his daughter when she was growing up," Noah countered.

"Dad…how could you..." Claire said in disbelief.

"Listen Claire-bear," Noah said seriously, "If we are to survive…and if you want to be safe. You must accept the fact that I **AM **your father…and I will do what I must to keep this family safe. About your father…he's safe with Peter…but we can do nothing about his injury."

"Okay you might be my father…but he is my father too…if you will just allow me to…" Claire says but she is cut off by her father.

"No Claire, and that is final! We are trying to hide here…by using your blood to heal Nathan you are endangering the safety of this family by using your healing abilities to save him."

"But dad…" Claire is about to insist on her decision, but a ring in their door bell interrupts their conversation.

"Go to the kitchen Claire," Noah ordered his daughter, who complied.

Mr. Bennett then walked to the door and opened it halfway. He saw a man with a purple tuxedo and purple pants with white hair that was tied in his back.

"Noah Bennett, I presume?" the man asked in a business-like manner.

"Yes," Noah replied.

"I'm Kai, your new partner," the man replied and continued on with his businessman act, "We have an assignment."

"Assignment? That fast?" Noah said in disbelief to the man, who just nodded, "Very well…just give me a few minutes with my family."

"Sure… I'll be waiting by the car," Kai said and headed towards a black Rolls-Royce limousine that was parked outside Noah's house.

Noah Bennett went back to the kitchen and saw the two ladies in the house working on the kitchen.

"Claire, Sandra…Something came up," Noah said with seriousness, "I want both of you to pack our things…so when I come back we're going to leave this place."

"What about da…Nathan" Claire asked.

"We don't have the time or the leisure to buy a ticket to fly there and help him. For now, we'll leave him and discuss on what we'll do next time…" Noah then walked towards the door but then added, " Don't get in trouble nor go out of the house…good-bye Claire-bear"

Noah then left the house and went inside the Rolls-Royce of Kai, which started to leave the area.

"So where are we heading?" Noah asked.

"Japan…something just came up," Kai told Noah as he opens his laptop, "I think I better brief you on where I come from and our missions details, while going to our company jet."

"Fine by me…" Noah replies.

_Peter Petrelli and Matt Parkman, In a hospital in Texas_

The duo is seen in the waiting room with Peter walking around and Matt Parkman sitting in a bench.

"So…the guy who shot Nathan has powers right?" Peter asked Matt.

"Yeah…it didn't feel like when you used T.K. on me or something…it felt more like I was hit by winds that are powerful enough to throw me to the wall behind me." Matt explained to Peter.

"Chances are…his power is gotta be to control the wind…but you did say that he knows your ability?" Peter asked Parkman, who just replied with an 'uhuh', "Chances are he's from the Company…I'm going to kick Bob's ass after Nathan heals."

A doctor in his fifties goes out of the surgery room and goes to Peter, who asks the doctor, "How's he doc?"

"Well to be honest Mr. Petrelli…" the man took of his glasses, "Your brother's organs that were ripped open by the wound were healed before he came into the operating room. We just needed to remove the bullets that were stuck inside. Looks like another miraculous recovery under the supervision of the paramedic back there."

"So he's safe?" Matt asked the man, who nodded.

"He just needs a couple days of rest here…then he can leave," the doctor informs the two.

"Wait…you said my brother's organs were healed before the operation happened? And that was another miraculous recovery by the paramedic, who was with my brother in the ambulance?" Peter asked the man, who nodded, "Who is she?"

"Her name's Lorelei…and to be quite honest. She saved a lot of lives recently under her watch and we just needed to treat those who really have severe cases. We consider her here as a gift of God to us. Well I might as well rest…you two should do the same."

The man left the duo and Matt bean to ask Peter, "Well…she wasn't joking when she said she will do everything in her power to save Nathan."

"Your right…she does have a power, the power to heal." Peter said as he saw his brother being taken out of the surgery room and is being brought to his room.

_Mohinder, Molly, Elle, and Maya, Mohinder Suresh's Apartment _

"So what do we do now?" Elle asks Mohinder, who is trying to contact Bob Bishop on the phone.

"I can't believe he lied to me…killed my brother and….and…" Maya said sadly and began to cry.

"Don't worry Maya…as long as we're together…the bogeyman won't touch us. I wish that Matt was here, he'd know what to do," Molly said as she is trying to comfort Maya.

"I wish that Peter was here…we could really use his help in kicking Sylar's ass," Mohinder says while trying to contact Bob and this time he heard a 'hello' in the other line, "Thank God you finally answered!"

"I'm sorry I was busy with a certain problem…what do you need form me anyway?" Bob asked impatiently.

"Well…I know you're not going to like it…but Sylar's back…" Mohinder Suresh said in a way that would try to calm Bob from bursting out.

"What!!" Bob shouted, "What the heck happened?"

"Well…you do remember that you put a virus in Sylar? And trust me…even if he didn't have any powers it didn't stop him from going to me and accidentally getting the antidote I had for Niki and used it to get his powers back. Good thing Elle was there…or else we're screwed."

"Well you are screwed!" Bob replied with anger, "She getting far more sloppy and now you need my help to get you to safety?"

"Well that's why we called you," Mohinder snapped back.

"Fine…I'll go there ASAP. I just need to clean up with Adam Monroe's problem back here."

"What did Adam do?" Mohinder asked.

"Son of a bitch tried to take Virus Strain 138…fortunately Peter Petrelli blasted it into oblivion and Hiro Nakamura managed to get rid of Adam for us." Bob explained, "Where are you guys anyway?"

"In my apartment…hurry I don't think we have much time!" Mohinder informs Bob.

"If that's the case, then go straight to the airport and I'll meet you there," Bob commands Mohinder, who agrees.

"So where to?" Elle asks Mohinder.

"We go to the airport," Mohinder tells the group and he faces Bob, "Your dad is going to pick us up."

Noah Bennet and Kai, inside a private jet

"So you're a Japanese? Funny…cause Japanese don't have emerald green eyes, very pale skin and white long hair," Noah told his new partner.

"I'm half here and half there," Kai told Noah coldly.

"I get it…" Noah replied, "So you're saying that you're sent by the Organization XIII, which is a part of the Company?"

"Well…let me explain further…" Kai began to explain, "When the Company was founded, the Original Twelve made this organization to help and save the world. But from time to time, the Company has several failures, several arguments and some breaking of ties between certain founders. Organization XIII was made by Adam Monroe, Arthur Petrelli and Linderman if all else fails."

"What do you mean by if all else fails?" Noah asks.

"Well…if the Organization sees that the Company is weakening…we will rise up and take the leadership of the Company and resume its activities and at the same time cleaning up some mess, until the Company can stand up on its own. We are composed of 13 people with special abilities and certain situations have risen that we needed to return into action once more." Kai told Noah.

"So the Company is in trouble right now?" Noah asks in curiosity.

"No…it is getting weaker since its leaders or founders are slowly dying out. That's why after 7 years of waiting…well here we are and back in action."

"I see…"Noah says in understanding, "So what's our mission?"

"Well…are you familiar with a painter named Isaac Mendez?" Kai asks Noah Bennett.

"Of course I am…he's the painter who can paint the future," Noah tells Kai, who nods.

"Good! Because Isaac painted a series of paintings that are involved with what we are going to do and what is about to happen," Kai then shows a picture to Noah. The picture showed a knocked out Parkman and a hooded man crushing a pistol with winds. "This picture here happened after the assassination attempt at Nathan Petrelli's life. The man you see crushing the pistol is an agent of ours who was ordered to silence Petrelli and is a part of Organization XIII."

"So what does this picture have to do with us?" Noah asks.

"Well…after our agent reported back to HQ, I was immediately sent to you for the next painting involves you," Kai informs Noah.

"Me?" Noah says in disbelief.

"Yes," Kai then brings out another photo showing Noah Bennett looking at an auburn haired man in red trench coat. The background looks like a Japanese Temple and a mountain of what looked like sand is seen inches away from the auburn haired man. "We are going to bag and tag this guy and see what he can do."

_Sylar, in the corridor of Isaac Mendez's apartment_

"_Hell! My head hurts!"_ Sylar thinks as he is trying to stand up, "_Those people will pay…but never mind them…they would probably head towards that Company of theirs. I should also go there too…but then again I think I would need more powers if I am to storm them till kingdom come!"_

Sylar then goes back to the apartment of Isaac Mendez and sees a piece of paper in front of him which reads:

_Some kid named West_

_Ability: Self-propelled Flight_

_Location: California_

_P.S. This is the guy who was with Claire when we took her blood_

"That's interesting," Sylar says to himself, _"Not only I get a new power and Claire Bennett is also nearby for the taking. Thank you Doctor Suresh…not only you give me my powers back but also you give me the stone I need to take out those two love birds."_

Sylar then left the building and headed towards his destination.

_Peter Petrelli and Matt Parkman, Room 307 in the hospital_

"Looks like he's recovering just fine," Matt tells Peter, who is sitting beside Nathan's bed.

"Yeah…lucky for us to have met that Lorelei…too bad her shift ended when we arrived," Peter says to Matt.

"Hey Peter…You look beat up…say we get a cup of coffee downstairs to get refreshed," Matt advices to his friend.

"Sure no problem…but we need to make it fast…the assassin might come back here," Peter warns Matt.

"No problem."

The two then leave the room and head towards the elevator, but not before Parkman sees a man with the same build as the assassin go in the direction of Nathan's room.

"Peter…looks like we need to get that cup of coffee later," Matt says as he grabs Peter's shoulder.

"So he is here?" Peter asks.

"Yeah…and we're going to bust him," Matt informs Peter.

_Assassin, Same hospital with Petrelli and Parkman_

"_Chance!"_ the man thinks as removes his hood to show a face that looks like Samuel L. Jackson. After seeing Peter Petrelli and the mind reader, he then goes to Room 307 and see a sleeping Nathan Petrelli.

"Well Mr. Petrelli…too bad you won't be able to say good bye to the world," the man says as he gets a syringe from his pocket and prepares to inject it into Nathan's IV unit when he finds out that he can't move his arm and a pistol is aimed at his head.

"I'm just going to ask you for the second and last time…who are you?" the mind reader asked.

"Me? Name's Chris Johnson…and telekinesis ain't gonna stop me!" Chris shouts and suddenly powerful winds break the windows and the winds hit Petrelli and throw him to the room opposite of Nathan's and Parkman staggers backwards.

Parkman then tries to shoot at the man, but he is punched by the man and is easily disarmed by the man. Chris Johnson then kicks Matt Parkman out of the room and Chris thrusts his two hands both of the corridors of the floor and powerful winds knock guards, patients, nurses and visitors to the walls.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't try to stop me…but then again I'm going to finish you off for this," Chris says as he prepares to shoot Parkman when suddenly a man appears beside Johnson in mid-air with the said man's right arm in a punching position.

"Not till I'm here," the man whispers to Chris' ear and punches Chris, who is sent flying along the corridor by the punch and Chris crashes to the floor, "Looks like I'm just on time."

"Who are you?" a recovering Peter Petrelli asks as he is going out of the room opposite of Nathan's

"Name's Neil…and we gotta get out of here right away," the man informs Peter when suddenly men in black SWAT like uniforms armed with M-16 like guns appear behind Chris.

Chris Johnson stands up and wipes out the blood in his lips, "That was one hell of a punch…too bad you're gonna be dead."

"Inside Nathan's room now!" Neil shouts as he pushes the Parkman and Peter into Nathan's room just in time before gunshots from the guns of the men.

Nathan wakes up and sees Neil, who grabs him along with Peter and they suddenly vanish out of thin air.

"Stop firing!" CJ tells the men. He then runs to the room only to see no one inside, "Damn! Now we are in big trouble!"

_Noah Bennett and Kai, Japan_

"So this is the temple?" Noah asks Kai as they are walking towards the closed door of the temple.

"Yes…and from this point on…the mission starts," Kai informs his partner, "Be ready…if ever I fail."

Noah nods and they both open the door and see a man standing in the middle of the dojo-like temple.

The man is seen wearing a red ankle-length trench coat and has auburn hair and green eyes.

"Noah Bennett, welcome to Japan," the man says, "I'm Kira…Kira Minato."

_Petrelli Brothers, Parkman and Neil, above the Apartment of Isaac Mendez (Night Time)_

"Where the heck are we Pete?" Nathan asks his brother angrily, "What's happening? Do we have some kind of a slumber party that you need to bring me here in my hospital clothes!"

"I don't have an idea…better ask Neil there," Peter points at the brown haired youth wearing a black ankle length trench coat and is seen sporting a katana at his back.

"I'm sorry I brought you here in such a short notice…but Peter…somebody needs to see you," Neil informs Peter as a figure is seen walking out of the dark.

"Who needs to see…" Peter is then cut off as he sees the man, who told him the phrase, 'Save the Cheerleader, Save the World!', "Hi…Hiro?"

"Peter Petrelli…it's been quite a long time since I've last seen you. As you know, you once informed me that in the past a future version of me told you that in saving the cheerleader…you save the world. Now I'm here to tell you a message that would save us all from the hell that is both my and Neil's future."

**UP NEXT IN Heroes!**

**What message does Hiro Nakamura bring to the past? And who is this Neil, who accompanied Hiro Nakamura?**

**Who is Kira Minato and what is his power?**

**Will Niki survive?**

**Will Sylar get Claire?**

**What are the motives of the newly returned Organization XIII**

**All will be answered in the future chapters of Villains**

Author's Notes: Thank You for reading this work of mine! It's been quite a time since I've last written a story and I'm thinking on putting my Power Ranger story on hiatus and write my own predictions on what is to happen in Volume 3. The idea of the whole story is already mapped out 7 months ago and I'm goin' to finish this first before finishing Power Rangers. So everyone…enjoy the story! Bear with me in this roller coaster ride, reviews are gladly accepted and I will update it ASAP since my schedule is quite full…hehehe


	2. Episode 2: Messages

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking.

_**Episode 2: Messages**_

_Chris Johnson, outside the room of Nathan Petrelli_

"Now we are in big trouble!" the Samuel L. Jackson look-alike shouted as he discovered his enemies has escaped.

A SWAT armored man approaches Chris and asks him, "Sir what do we do now?"

"I'll take care of the damages...I'll use my powers to repair what can be repaired," Chris says and he looks at the unconscious victims, "Just make sure those civilians won't remember anything."

"I can take care of that," an approaching Haitian said to the men.

"And who heck are you?" Chris asks the Haitian in annoyance, "How did you get up here? My SWAT team made sure the elevator was shut down and no one would access the stairs coz there are bribes guards taking care of those."

"Well apparently the Company sent me here in case you get into trouble," the man said in a deep voice and then headed to the direction of the civilians, "Now if you will excuse me, I will use the powers God gave me to get rid of the nightmare you brought into the memories of these innocents."

"Whatever," Chris then raises his hands into the air but nothing happens. He then goes to the Haitian and tries to use his power at him, "What the…why can't I use my powers? What did you do to me?"

"I took care of that also," the Haitian said as he began to remove the memories of the people, "Now if you will let me finish my task here undisturbed…I can leave you to clean your mess."

"Fine!" Chris said and he left the Haitian do his 'thing'.

_Hiro Nakamura, Inside the Apartment of Isaac Mendez_

A figure in black with a sword strapped in his back is seen looking at the painting of the explosion of New York in the floor.

"_This picture seems to be quite nostalgic," _the man thinks in Japanese and the man begins to look at the sky, _"I hope the kid reaches there in time…that way we can avert the catastrophe in my future."_

A couple of shouts are heard and the man suddenly disappears and reappears in the 'shouting scene'. Hiding in the shadows, the man almost cries to see the past version of his fallen friends in the future. Peter Petrelli was there as he expected, but he man didn't realize his student to bring Nathan Petrelli and Matt Parkman, the only one among the three who survived in his time before he went in the past timeline. The Future Hiro then reveals himself as his student tries to explain on why he brought them in this place.

"Hi…Hiro?" was all that a shocked Peter Petrelli can say.

"Peter Petrelli…it's been quite a long time since I've last seen you. As you know, you once informed me that in the past, a future version of me told you the in saving the cheerleader…you save the world. Now I'm here to tell you a message that would save us all from the hell that is my future…and so is Neil's future." Hiro Nakamura says in perfect English.

_Noah Bennett and Kai, Somewhere in Japan_

The newly partnered team enters the dojo-like temple and sees an auburn haired man who greets them warmly, "Noah Bennett, welcome to Japan,"

This shocks Bennett and his partner, but the man continued, "I'm Kira, Kira Minato."

"How did you know his name?" Kai asks the man in a demanding tone.

"I'm been expecting him to come…since I know why you both are here," the man says in a rich English accent and he began to smirk, "Although I'm quite surprised to see that he brought a…runt to bag and tag me."

Kai then gives a face full of hatred to the man, "Teme!" Kai shouts at the man (Bastard!)

"Bakka!(Stupid) You don't even know what I'm capable of!" the man retorts to Kai.

"I'll show you," Kai says as he takes of his tuxedo but is stopped by Bennett.

"Wait…you're right Kira we don't know your skills," Bennett says to Kira, "But then again if you won't come with us…in a peaceful way. My new friend here can bring you with us in a stretcher."

"I'd like to see him try," Kira retorts, "I bet he can't even touch me."

"Why you!" Kai then charges at the man and thrusts his right arm forward, showing three bones shaped like Wolverine's claws going out. Before the bones can reach 1 meter away from Kira, Kai feels something grasp his right foot and sees a hand of sand grabbing it.

"Told you," Kira says mockingly in Kai's face, "You can't touch me,"

At the same time, the sand in Kai's right foot pulls Kai away from Kira and throws him to a wall.

Bennett is surprised to see that his partner is simply thrown away by his target's sand, but he is more surprised of the ability of Kira.

"So you're the real life sand man" Bennett tells Kira, who smirks, "No wonder you're so confident with that interesting power of yours."

"Even if he is sand man…it won't matter!" Kai says as he is standing up, he then raises his arms in front of him and points his fingers at Kira, "Let's see what can you do with this."

Small bones suddenly are trying to go out of the fingers that begin to head in the direction of Kira faster that the eyes can see. The bones hit Kira, who falls down.

"See Bennett? Piece of cake…to bad we can't bag and tag him," Kai tells his partner proudly and heads towards Bennett.

"It's okay," Bennett tells Kai, "He would be too dangerous anyway."

"I don't think so," Kira tells the leaving duo, who looks back seeing sands floating in mid air and form Kira once more.

"But….that's impossible," Kai says in disbelief as he sees the body of the 'Kira' he just killed, "I just killed you."

"Oh that one," Kira reformed Kira chuckles, "I can also make copies of myself out of sand."

The body then stands up and smirks.

"Now the real fight begins!" Kira shouts as he raises his arm forward, and his imitation suddenly turns into sand and heads toward Kai, who is hit and crashes into the door that sends him to the steps of the temple.

"Kai!" Bennet shouts.

Bennet then looks at the auburn haired man and sees a small mountain of sand beside him, "Wait a minute I've seen this before."

"Yes Mr. Bennett…You've seen this before," Kira tells a surprised Bennett, "In a painting of Isaac Mendez."

_Future Hiro Nakamura, Petrelli Brothers, Matt Parkman, Neil, Above Isaac Mendez's apartment_

"Message? Save the Cheerleader? Save the World?" Nathan says in disbelief as he looks at his brother, "Is this another I'm going to blow up New York situation again? Because frankly I've been shot, teleported and now I'm seeing Hiro Nakamura who says there is an apocalypse waiting for us?"

"I have no idea Nathan…but since we're all here…and I know that the Hiro here won't come back in risking a rift…I suggest we listen to him if this involves the future," Peter explains to his brother.

"Thank you Peter," Hiro says to his old friend, "I wasn't really expecting for a lot of you to come here, but if you wouldn't mind…I must pause the time for the message I bring is **only **for Peter."

"I understand," Matt Parkman replies.

"It's fine with me as long as Peter won't get in any life or death situations," Nathan tells Hiro, who just nods and suddenly everything stops and the time-traveler looks at Peter.

"Peter I know you've been through a lot by now…betrayed by Adam, Nathan is shot, your memory is lost…and so is your…love," Hiro says to Peter in a solemn voice.

"Caitlin…" Peter said softly while feeling a great nail is being hammered to his heart, "Is there anything we can do to bring her back?"

"Well…I may not have the capability but my friend here Neil might be able to do something about it," Hiro assures his friend and then his face becomes serious, "Peter, what just transpired…your brother's near death experience and the attempt on his life on the hospital are all but beginnings on what is to happen."

"What is to happen? What will happen Hiro?" Peter asks his friend.

"I can't tell you that…remember I'm risking a rift in here…so I'm here to tell you the gist of it," Hiro's voice then becomes grave, "We are all in grave danger…the future where I come from is a very dark place Peter…so dark that there is no more hope left in it."

Hiro then continued while walking around, "I have come to tell you that you must Meet the Invisible Man…his connection is a key in saving all of us…together in saving him, you must protect Claire…her blood will become important for the fate of mankind…Once reunited with Claude, I want you to gather as many allies you can…that way you will a chance in defeating the villains I faced. Finally, you must strengthen if you are to win over the 'chaos' in your future."

Peter asks confusedly, "Okay…I know that protecting Claire is needed…but how will I be able to find Claude? What is the chaos in the future?"

"I'm sorry Peter…I can't answer your questions…it's only Neil who can answer them when it's the right time," Hiro sadly tells his friend.

"Neil? What does have Neil to do with this?" Peter asks Hiro in a confused voice, "Granted he can teleport…so I guess he can bend time and space like you do right? So he is also risking a rift if he answers my questions."

Hiro then laughs for awhile and gives a rare smile at Peter, who thinks that this Hiro hasn't been happy for quite a time, "Looks like you haven't figured out my student's ability."

"Uhh…no," Peter answers.

"Well to be put simply…Neil has the ability to manipulate dimensions," Hiro informs his friend, who becomes more confused, "Okay...to be put in simpler terms…Neil has the ability to rip out portals…or that's what he calls them and from that portal he can go anywhere he wants. It's also a certain form of teleportation. He can bend space, but not time itself although he can rip a portal to the past, but it takes out a lot of strain on him."

"I see…" Peter says while understanding a bit of what Hiro's student can do.

"But he can't freeze time like we do…but once he ripped a portal here and if he begins to change history, we presumed that an alternate timeline would appear that would be parallel to **'my' **future, but explaining Neil's ability is quite complicated even though its complicated his power is one of the strongest and not even I, his teacher, know all of its finer points. That knowledge alone is Neil's secret. I suggest you won't use much of Neil's abilities…since even Neil himself had a lot of trouble when he discovered his powers." Hiro explained, "But even if I will leave…Neil will be here to aid you my friend, till the very end."

"He won't be returning with you?" Peter asks Hiro with curiosity.

"Correct! He will assist you in saving the future and I expect him to be a big help to you Peter," Hiro tells Peter and the Japanese time-traveler checks his watch, "Well…I guess its time for me to leave."

Suddenly time resumes and Hiro tells his student, "Neil-kun, Ganbatte!" (Neil, good luck!)

"Arigato Hiro-sensei!(Thank you Master Hiro)" Neil tells his mentor with a bow, "Watashi wa shippai shinai."(I won't fail you)

Hiro nods and looks at the group and looks at Peter, "Peter…I'm counting on you. The future depends on it. I can only do much."

"I'll do my best Hiro," Peter assures Hiro, who turns his back on Peter and teleports back to the future with a smile.

Everybody was silent till Nathan started to speak, "So Pete…what was that all about?"

"A message…a message to save the future," Peter says as he is looking at Neil, who nods.

"Well…now you've spoken to Hiro…I think it's time for us to leave here and start doing what we need to do," the brown haired youth named Neil said.

"I agree with you," Peter tells his new ally and Peter then looks at Nathan and Matt, "Now I know it's a bit annoying not to know what will happen…but Hiro just gave me instructions and Neil is the only guy here who knows what will happen. So I guess we start off where?"

"I suggest we all go to Mohinder Suresh…I don't know what is happening to them and I miss Molly," Matt suggests to the group.

"What do you think?" Peter asks the teenager.

Neil just shrugs, "Don't look at me! Ask Nathan…he deserves a say in this since he was one shot right?"

The trio looks at Nathan, who just says, "It's okay for me to go to Mohinder…but I would personally like to go home and rest afterwards."

"That can be arranged after we see them," Neil tells Nathan, who nods. Neil then looks at Peter, "So Peter mind of teleporting us to the airport?"

"Airport? Why would I teleport us to the airport?" Peter asks Neil, "I thought you can teleport also."

"Let's just say…traveling to the past takes a lot from me," Neil informs Peter.

"_Oh yeah…even if Neil can manipulate dimensions…Hiro told me that time-travel really takes out a lot from a kid,"_ Peter thinks and gets the attention of Matt, _"And Matt don't think of trying to pry my thoughts to know what I just learned."_

"_Sorry Peter…just can't help it,"_ Matt tells Peter through his thoughts.

"Hey!" Nathan shouts to the two, "I know you two are talking with your heads…but as you can see…Neil and I can't hear what both of you are thinking."

"Sorry," Peter takes a deep breathe, "So…ready to leave?"

"Wait! We're missing one detail!" Nathan informs the group, who looks at him, "I need a change of clothes…I can't walk in the airport in a hospital pajama."

"He's got a point" Matt says while imagining Nathan going to the airport in his attire that made him laugh.

"You can laugh you ass off Parkman…but seriously I need some decent clothes," Nathan tells the group.

"Use this," Neil says as he is seen giving Nathan an attire that is similar to the one he wore during his run for Congress.

"Wait…this looks familiar," Nathan says in disbelief and walks to the apartment to change.

"Another ability of yours?" Peter asks Neil.

"Actually, it's just a part of it," Neil informs Peter, who tries to get the information from Neil telepathically but fails due to Neil speaking a language Peter doesn't understand, "And don't think of getting what it is from my head."

"Well…I'm set!" Nathan tells the group as he approaches them in his attire.

"That was fast," Matt remarks.

"Okay let's go," Peter says as the group hold each other and disappear out of plain sight.

_Mohinder Suresh, Molly, Maya and Elle, JFK Airport_

"What's taking dad so long?" Elle asks Mohinder when suddenly a bald man with glasses in a black tuxedo approaches them.

"Sorry I'm a bit late…but the Company jet is in Japan right now," Bob Bishop informs the group, he then sees Maya, "Mohinder…who is she?"

"Oh…Bob this is Maya and Maya this is Bob," Mohinder introduced the two complete strangers to one another, "Bob…Maya has the ability to somehow unleash a plague that can kill those who are around her."

"I see," Bob says and he then looks at Elle, "And you have failed me for the last time Elle! Instead of killing Sylar, you let your sloppiness give him the chance to gain Mohinder's antidote to heal himself."

"But who placed the virus on him at the first place?" Elle retorts at her father.

"Why you…" Bob says in outrage but he is then interrupted by a person who is calling Molly.

The group looks around and sees Matt Parkman, Neil and the Petrelli Brothers.

"Matty!" Molly shouts as she runs toward Parkman, who hugs and carries her, "I missed you."

"So did I Molly…So did I…" Matt says.

"We're not yet over young lady," Bob says to his daughter and then he is surprised to see Nathan walking around, "Nathan Petrelli…I thought you were shot."

"Yeah…and luckily I recovered fast enough to kick your ass!" Nathan says as he is about to charge at the head of the Company but he is stopped by Peter and Mohinder.

"Not here Nathan…there's too many people," Peter says to his brother as he sees the people giving looks at them, "We should probably leave."

"Listen to your brother Nathan…and besides I did not authorize an attempt on your life," Bob tells the group as he leads them out of the airport, "I think it was the Organization XIII who did that."

"Organization XIII?" Mohinder asks in confusion.

"Organization XIII is…" Bob is about to continue when Neil interrupts him.

"Is the organization that doomed us all," Neil said with hatred in his eyes.

_Noah Bennett, Kai and Kira Minato, Japan_

"Even if you try your worst you can't kill me," Kira told Kai as he turns into sand to avoid the attacks of Kai and reforms in another side of the temple.

"Is that what you think?" Kai says breathlessly and grabs a long bone from his back, with his left arm, that turns out to be his spinal cord, "My ability to regenerate bones at a very fast rate will be an advantage on my part."

The right arm suddenly is covered by larger bones and forms a tooth-like weapon.

"This is composed of the strongest bones of my body…and this will be your doom!" a half naked Kai shouts and charges at Kira, who just puts his hands to the floor and a solid wall of sand appears in front of him.

The tooth-like bone weapon hits the solid wall of sand and the weapon cracks. Kai then draws back his right hand away from his weapon and goes up the bone and jumps toward Kira with his spinal cord in a thrusting motion.

"Shimatta!" (S#T!) Kira shouts but then brings his hand together like he is holding an orb.

The wall of sand softens and wraps around Kai in mid-air.

The sand then becomes a circular globe in mid-air and it only shows the head of Kai.

"Kai!" Bennett shouts as he draws out his gun to shoot Kira but is knocked away by the sands.

"Now Kai...like I told you earlier you won't have a chance against me..." Kira then slowly puts his palms together in a slow motion and Kai is seen being suffocated and covered by the sand, "Good bye Agent!"

Kira then pushes his palms together and the sand around Kai exploded and blood was thrown everywhere. The body of Kai falls down to the floor and is then covered by sand.

"You…killed him," Bennett says and starts to aim his pistol at Kira.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kira tells Bennett while putting his hands into the pockets of his red trench coat and starts to walk towards the end of the temple.

Bennett lowers his pistols and asks, "How did you know about the painting?"

Kira stopped and turned his head to the side, "Lowered you gun I see…I suppose it's time for you to know what this Company is all about. Follow me."

Kira continued his walk towards the end of the temple and Bennett starts to follow him.

"The Company as you know…was created to protect, help and discover people with abilities such as me and that loser back there," Kira explained, "As the years passed by the original founders began to have different ideals that started the division within the Company. Adam Monroe and his disillusioned friends formed Organization XIII to protect their interests in the Company if ever it fails to do their bidding, if it weakens, dangerous threats arise or if these founders want to carry their agendas secretly. I, on the other side, am part of a group created by Kaito Nakamura and Charles Deveaux."

"A group created by Charles Deveaux and Kaito Nakamura?" Noah Bennett asks out of curiosity.

"Yes. Originally this group is supposed to be called the Deveaux Society…but due to the few numbers that are on our side the group was suddenly named the Lucky Seven," Kira informed Noah.

"Lucky Seven?" Noah asked.

"Yes…since amongst the original number of members of the Company only 7 were recruited by the two founders and I was one of the original members of the group 7 years ago." Kira told Noah and they stopped in front of the Dragon Statue at the end of the temple. Kira twisted the middle right claw and a trap door opened.

"Where are we going?" Noah asked Kira as they are going inside a descending tunnel.

"I'm leaving the place as you can see," Kira states it in a as-a-matter-of-factly, "Now I must tell you…the set of paintings you have are the first set of paintings that Isaac Mendez made and luckily both Kaito and Deveaux are the lucky enough to have seen them for Charles has a thing with arts so is Linderman. These paintings shows on what is to happen in the near future…and to be honest my appearance in the second picture was the one that demanded my membership into this group."

"What did these paintings show? " Noah asked seriously.

"A series of events that would lead to an unknown catastrophe in the future," Kira said in a serious tone, "This is what Lucky 7 is trying to do, to avert the disaster in the future by stopping the Organization XIII, who plan to use these paintings as a guide for them to conquer the world. That's why they were out of commission 7 years ago…since I destroyed the paintings myself 7 years ago…so neither group would get any painting. Unfortunately, the Organization managed to photograph some of the paintings before its destruction."

"So what does it have to do with me now?" Noah asks sternly.

"Noah…several reports I have heard show that you yourself tried to take down the Company," Kira informs the agent as they are exciting the cave, "Now…I'm going to give you the chance to join our ranks, even if you don't have super powers."

"I…I don't know what to say," a shocked Noah Bennett replies.

The landscape outside the cave is at the base of the mountain, wherein Cherry Blossoms are seen blooming.

"I know that you broke ties with them, but what made you stay with them?" Kira asks Noah while leaning in a tree.

"Because…if I don't return to them, they will take Claire and do things to her that I will protect her from," Noah tells to Kira, "Your offer is tempting…but I cannot risk my family's safety."

"Then how about if I say that…the group will take care and protect your family at all costs," Kira offers to Bennett, who is surprised.

"The Company is powerful and many…and you said it yourself that you are fewer in numbers...give me a reason why I should join you?"

"Because…we have Claude," Kira then vanishes with the winds.

Noah, is surprised and goes back to the temple in deep thought. As he leaves the temple, he sees a familiar figure standing by a tree.

"Where'd you go?" a bruised and bloody Kai asks.

"Kai…how did you survive?" Noah Bennet asks in disbelief

"Apparently, that guy underestimated my abilities," Kai says as layers of bones suddenly sprout our of his body, "I used this bones as a last resort armor not to be crushed by the pressure of the compacted sands…if it weren't for this I'll be dead…So where'd you go?"

"I tried to follow him…but he vanished in the wind," Noah Bennett lied.

"Really…the guy really has some skills eh? We better go back home because we can't do anything anymore."

Noah nods and the two leave the temple to go back to America.

_Niki Sanders, Unknown Place_

An unconscious Niki Sanders is seen waking up from a deep sleep and looks at her surroundings. She turns her head around to her that she's lying in a bed, that is in a room white only an antique chair in it. She then remembers what happened before she blacked out and all she remembered was her son.

"Micah!" Niki shouts as she sits up and she realized that she was naked. She covers herself up with the blanket and sees a white shirt and a newly laundered jeans on the chair. She puts it on and exits the room.

She sees a wooden table with four plates on it and four pairs of a spoon and fork. A woman is seen at her right hand side and is preparing breakfast.

"So…you're awake," the young, beautiful and blue eyed blonde woman says to Niki, "I'm making bacon and eggs for breakfast. Would you like some?"

"Uh…okay," Niki answers in a confused voice and sits on a chair by the table, "Where am I?"

A young man's face suddenly appears inches away from Niki's left cheek, "Someplace safe Miss Beautiful."

Niki is surprised and tries to slap the man, who suddenly appears by the other side of the table, "How did you?"

"Now that's not the way a pretty banged up lady should say thank you to the guy who just saved her…ain't that right Lorelei?" the young man says to Niki in a rapid British accent, while sitting opposite of Niki's chair.

"Yeah right," the woman named Lorelei answered and suddenly added, "Pervert."

"Watcha' say?" the young man snapped back at the young woman.

"Nothing you jerk!" the Lorelei shouts back at the young man, "Now you better call Steve and tell him breakfast is ready or I'll use this pan to hit your head."

"Geez woman! Keep on continuing like that and your sexy points on my chart are gonna go down," the young man says while putting his hands back to his head.

"Why you…" Lorelei says is outrage and picks up two eggs and throws it at the man, who suddenly appears behind Niki.

"Name's Mikey by the way," the young man whispers to Niki before he blurs out of sight.

"God I swear I'll get him if he doesn't use that power of his," Lorelei says to herself and suddenly sees Niki, "Oh I forgot…breakfast!"

Lorelei places the bacons and eggs into several plates and places them on the table.

"Sorry for that guy anyway…he's really a jerk," Lorelei explains to Niki, "I don't really shout…but that guy really ticks me off. I'm Lorelei by the way Lorelei Hanson and you would be?"

"I'm Niki Sanders. Well…I'm just curious…but does that guy have super speed?" Niki replies

"Obviously…but compared to Steve…he's just like a fly to him," Lorelei informs Niki.

"Steve? Does that guy have powers too?" Niki curiously asks Lorelei, who nods, "Do you have a power?"

"Uhuh…but it's not really as good as Steve's or Michael's for that matter," Lorelei explains but then asks Niki, "But wait do you have powers too? Steve mentioned you might have."

"Well…I sort of had…super strength," Niki tells Lorelei sadly.

"Had? What happened? Did somebody take it?" Lorelei asks Niki.

"I sort of…have a virus that takes away my powers…and it eventually might kill me," Niki explains to Lorelei as she ate her breakfast.

"Explains how you weren't able to save yourself out there," a voice says.

Niki turns around to see a white man wearing grey pants, a white shirt that says Yatta and has a white/green farmers' hat. The man takes off his hat showing long messy white hair that reaches his neck.

"Hello Niki…I'm Steve Friedrich Euler, the man who really saved you, and not Michael over there," the man points to Michael, who is just by the door to Niki's room, "The three of us here have unique abilities…and I myself have abilities that I use to help people like us."

Steve then sits down on the table and looks at Niki with his serious brown eyes, "Now you were saying something about a virus?"

**UP NEXT in Heroes**

**After learning that the future is plagued with chaos and problems what would Peter Petrelli do to stop this catastrophe?**

**Will Noah join the ranks of the Lucky 7?**

**Aside from a certain form of teleportation and time-travel what powers does Neil truly have?**

**What will be the Organization XIII's next move after the losing of Kai and failure of Chris?**

**And what will happen to Niki under the care of Steve, Lorelei and Michael?**

**All will be answered in future chapters of Villains**

**Author's notes: **Well here it is the second episode of Villains. Hope you guys liked it. Anyway, I have a very hectic schedule this week but I'll find some time to write Chapter three every chance I get. So that's all and feel free to review, critic or suggest since it can keep me going to write more chapters. That's all till next time!


	3. Episode 3: Visible

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking.

_**Episode 3: Visible**_

_Niki Sanders, Lorelei Hanson, Michael Raines and Steve Euler, Unknown Place_

Niki Sanders is seen eating her breakfast, while talking to a blonde haired lady at the same time. A man wearing grey pants, a white shirt that says Yatta and has a white/green farmers' hat is seen eaves dropping to the conversation of the two, when he suddenly interrupts, ""Hello Niki…I'm Steve Friedrich Euler, the man who really saved you, and not Michael over there," the man points to Michael, a young man by the door of Niki's room "The three of us here have unique abilities…and I myself have abilities that I use to help people like us."

Steve then sits down on the table and looks at Niki with his serious brown eyes, "Now you were saying about a virus?"

"A virus? What virus?" Michael asks in surprise.

"If you weren't listening earlier Michael it is a virus that takes away a person's abilities and slowly kills the said person," Lorelei tells to Michael in a as-a-matter-of-factly- way.

"And it's called the Shanti Virus," Niki added that earned a look from Steve, "Well that's what Doctor Mohinder Suresh calls it."

"Mohinder Suresh?" Steve asks out of confusion, "Isn't it supposed to be Chandra Suresh, the man who wrote the book on special abilities on Activating Evolution."

"Well…I don't know if you know yet, but Chandra Suresh died months ago…" Niki informed the white haired man, who looks down in dismay, "Was he a friend of yours?"

"No…not really, he was just a former associate of mine," Steve explains, " Well back to the issue, you say you contracted this…Shanti Virus right?"

"Yes," Niki answers.

"Is there possible to have a cure on it?" Steve asks Niki.

"Actually before I went off to rescue my niece and my son, I was contacted by Mohinder that he as a cure already…but…" Niki then realizes something, "Wait! Did you see a little boy escaping the fire I was in together with a teenage girl?

"Don't worry missy, they're alright. But I doubt that they know you are alive," Michael informs Niki with his hands crossed.

"Thank God they're okay…but listen thank you for the hospitality you've shown me, but I really need to go to my son right now. Who knows what might've happened to them," Niki informs the group, who leaves the room together with Niki and go out of a run-down apartment.

"Niki it was nice to meet you," Steve says with a smile and raises a hand that Niki shakes, "Just make sure no one knows where we live."

"Don't worry Steve…you can count on it," Niki assures Steve, who nods, "So I better leave…where are we anyway?"

"We're in Odessa, Texas. By the way, I have work today so I'll go with you Niki," Lorelei offers Niki.

"Really? But no thank you…I think I can go home on my own. It's really nice of you guys to offer though," Niki says in return.

"Oh well…I'll just help you get a plane ticket to your place ok? I have friends in an agency anyway" Lorelei asks Niki, who accepts. Lorelei then turns to the two boys, "Well I gotta leave now…maybe I'll see you guys sometime later."

"Take care of yourself Lory!" Steve says as he waves good-bye to the leaving women.

"Yeah! You better save your nice arse from trouble missy!" Michael shouts to Lorelei, who gives him the finger, "Freakin' woman still hates me…but one day she'll learn to like me."

Steve then hits Michael in the head, "Don't get your hopes up kid, you'll probably get disappointed."

"Well you never know…besides I'm not really a stick to one guy," Michael tells the departing Steve amd he then follows the older man.

"Yeah, because you don't stick to one but stick to one million," Steve jokes to Michael.

"Bloody right you are Stevie!" Michael exclaims but then becomes serious, "Say, looks like the Organization XIII is back in action."

"What makes you say that?" Steve asks Michael with his brows raised.

"Let's just say I checked your e-mail this earlier and found a message written to you by a Lucky 7 member named Kira," Michael explains.

"Oh really? I didn't know about that," Steve says while pretending he is clueless.

"Yeah right…Cuz' you cut your friggin' connections from the group right?" Michael says while leaning at the wall, while looking at Steve.

"Yeah well...I doubt the info though…Still if they did come back, then we better lay low. Chances are those guys will be running around and try to take us out of the competition," Steve tells Michael, who nods, "I'd say you watch at Noah Bennett's family in Costa Verde. I heard that he's been reinstated back into the Company itself, but Kira has other plans for him."

"So you are finally going back to Lucky 7 huh?" Michael says with his eyebrows raised, "This Organization XIII must be friggin' dangerous enough that this Kira guy needs you."

"Yeah well…can't help it, but the world's at stake….by the way to make the record straight I'm not rejoining them…just helping them," Steve explains to Michael sternly.

"Whateva' rocks your boat Stevie," Michael says with sarcasm.

"Anyways, I want you to keep an eye out on Claire Bennett. Kira mentioned that Bennett was fearing for her safety. You might as well try to befriend her and protect her if anything happens." Steve orders Michael, who becomes delighted.

"Really? That's cool! If you just saw her pictures, I'd say she's one of the cutest things ever! Hah! Lucky me I get to see Bennett's beautiful Claire-bear meself," Michael then turns around to leave, but a hand touches his shoulder.

"You be careful Mikey, you may be your father's son, but it doesn't necessarily means your'e as good as him when it comes to combat," Steve informs his young friend.

"You do remember that I can't be caught with my super speed right," Michael then gives smile to Steve," Besides I had a good trainer…and his name is Steve."

The young youth blurred out of sight and left Steve, who has a smile at his face, "You really are like your father. A European hotshot, who never backed out a challenge…I wonder where you are now, Claude Raines."

_Bob and Elle Bishop, Parkman, Petrelli Bros., Neil, Mohinder, Molly and Maya, Primatech Facility in Odessa, Texas_

The group walked through the halls of the Company Facility in Odessa, Texas and entered Bob Bishop's room, wherein an Angela Petrelli is sitting behind the desk of Bob.

"So you're finally here," Angela greets Bob Bennett and sees the group that accompanied Bob and she narrowed her eyes when she saw Nathan, "Well…that's quite a number of people you brought here."

"_How could have Nathan survived?"_ Angela Petrelli thought when she saw the face of Matt Parkman changed, "_Matt…don't say a word or you will regret it."_

"What are you doing here Angela?" Bob Bishop asks his friend.

"Well I have something to tell you," Angela Petrelli then gestures to Bob to come closer, "With privacy please?"

The group then leaves the room and Matt Parkman looks at Peter and sends a thought to him, _"You are not going to believe this Peter…but I think you're mom has something to do with the attempt on Nathan's life."_

"_Mom? That's impossible! Mom can't do that to Nathan"_ Peter thinks but is cut off by Parkman.

"_Peter, I also don't believe it, but I heard it directly from your mother's thoughts…she even threatened me," _Parkman told Peter in his thoughts.

"Matt…Peter…is there a problem… both of you look like you're thinking deeply," Molly says as she goes near Parkman.

Peter and Matt are caught off guard by this observation of Molly.

"It's nothing Molly…we're just reflecting on what happened," Matt tells Molly with a smile.

"So what are we doing again here?" Nathan asks the group.

"Well we are supposed to get some answers from Bob…but then your new friend Peter…suddenly blurted out that this Organization XIII will lead to the doom of us all," Mohinder recapped for the group and turned to Neil, "And I mean no offense to you…but since that statement of yours…the trip to here in the facility was very quiet."

"I understand, Bob looked like he didn't have an idea that Organization XIII has returned," Neil informed the group.

"How do you know all this?" Elle asks the teenage youth, "Do you have a special ability we should know or something?"

"Well Elle…Neil's ability is quite hard to explain…but to put in simpler terms he has the ability to…" Peter is cut off when Bob Bishop exits the room and calls for them to come into his office once more.

The group sees Angela Petrelli browsing through a stack of folders from Bob's table and looks at the group, "So Bob informs me here that you needed answers,"

Peter was the first to step forward, "Like how you ordered Organization XIII to shoot Nathan."

Bob is shocked by the news and Angela replies in a calm manner, "I beg your pardon Peter, but why would I order a member of this organization to shoot Nathan?"

"Because you don't want this Company exposed just like Bob did to Noah when he forced him back into business to keep Claire silent." Neil informed the group.

"What!" was all that Mohinder could say, "You blackmailed Noah into joining you guys again?"

"And why Ma? Why did you order them to shoot me?" Nathan asked his mother, "And don't give me that I'm doing this for the best excuse since that guy tried to murder me two times!"

"Well, well well…you really want to know answers," Angela throws the folders she was holding to Neil, "Here I'll let your new friend, who knows almost everything, to read what is in there."

Neil opens the very first folder and sees the picture of Chris Johnson and the ability he has. The next folder contains the details of the assassination of Nathan Petrelli and discovers something shocking.

"Peter…Matt, your mom didn't order the assassination of Nathan." Neil informs the mind-reading duo.

"That's impossible! I read what was in Mrs. Petrelli's mind herself," Matt protested.

"Yeah, and besides…Ma could just have printed that folder just now to keep us blind from the truth like she always does," Nathan tells the group coldly.

"I assure you that is true," Bob Bishop enters the conversation, "Yes, Angela was the one who contacted Chris there to shoot at Nathan, but she was the mission handler for your brother's assassin."

"Mission handler?" Mohinder says confusedly, "If that's the case…then somebody higher than Mrs. Petrelli ordered her to assassinate Nathan."

"That can't happen," Peter said, "From what I remember Adam told me before, Mom, together with Bob, Maury, Linderman and others are the Founders of the Company. Surely nobody is higher than mom right."

"This is where Organization XIII comes in," Neil says as he closes the folders in his hands, "Mind of explaining Bob?"

"Well…it is quite a bit long explaining what Organization XIII is, but to shorten on what it really is I must explain on why it was formed," Bob Bishop then takes a picture from the shelf that shows the picture of the Twelve Founders of the Company, "During the start of the Company, everything was running fine and smooth, but until there came a time when Adam, Linderman and Arthur Petrelli came up with an idea of creating an Organization within the Company that will manage the search, protection, training and sometimes the assassination of people with special abilities."

The group began to listen to the leader of the Company.

"Thus Organization XIII was formed by these three founders. The Organization originally had 13 recruits that are all revealed to have special abilities that are said to be powerful. The group always moved in groups of two with the one extra member as either the back-up, like the Company is doing right now when it comes to bagging-and-tagging a person. As time passed, the Company grew in numbers employing non-powered humans at the same time. Two founders, Charles Deveaux and Kaito Nakamura slowly saw the growth in power of this Organization XIII and tried their best to remove it from power for 

Kaito thought that the group might one day be powerful enough to overthrow them and conquer the world with it. So the Company decided to use this Organization as a fail-safe only and if- only that the Company is weakening and it would only lend it's support and help to make it recover from its weakness. But as…"

Neil then interrupted Bob's explanation, "But as time passed by, the Organization XIII became far more secretly involved with certain matters that they suddenly became the power backing the Company themselves. They had the resources, the powers and the will that they needed to be on top and with the Company weakening, the Organization now found its way to the top and it will slowly take control of it."

"How did you know that?" Angela asked in surprise, "You know an awful lot of things young man and if you don't tell me how you know them I won't let this discussion continue!"

"Why Ms. Petrelli? Are you scared of me knowing a lot of things?" Neil asks the older woman, "For your information, how I know them is solely mine, but I assure you I won't do anything that would harm mankind itself. That job alone will be carried on by Organization XIII and I plan to stop it."

"What do you mean…something that would harm mankind?" Maya speaks out.

"Is it the Shanti Virus?" Suresh asks Neil out of curiosity.

"That's not possible Mohinder because I destroyed it already," Peter informs the doctor, who is relieved.

"Then what is it?" Nathan blurted Neil, "We know for a fact that you came from the future and stayed here so save us all from what would happen, but we can't help you if you won't tell a single damned thing! I was almost killed by nuclear burns in saving the world, I was almost killed in revealing the Company and if you don't tell me now the cause of what might kill me and the people who are in this room you better tell us now!"

"Nathan…calm down," Peter restrains Nathan, " Neil…you better at least tell us on what will happen in the future or we can't really help you."

"The future?" Angela Petrelli asks, "This kid is from the future."

"That explains why he knows a lot…you must bend time and space like Hiro does do you?" Mohinder interestingly asks Neil, who shakes his head.

"My power can't be compared to Hiro or it is not as powerful as Peter's…but I know for a fact that all of you people standing here…will be killed by someone far more powerful and far more dangerous than Sylar himself and possibly…Peter Petrelli."

_Noah Bennett and Kai, Outside Bennett's Residency, Costa Verde_

"So I take it that this is where we part Kai?" Noah Bennett asks his partner, who is wearing a new set of purple tuxedo and with matching pants.

"Yes Noah…even though it disappoints me greatly that we didn't manage to catch that Kira…" Kai says to his new partner, "So I'll leave you to your life for awhile and wait for further instructions."

"No problem," Noah replies and heads off to his house.

Kai then re-enters his Rolls-Royce and brings out his phone, "This is Kai. I've just returned the father to his home. What will we do next?"

"Hmm…I just analyzed the situation in Japan and I must say we must move on to find the one man we know who is part of this Lucky 7 that remains alive," a serious voice replies to the man, "I will send the Doctor and his partner to search for the Invisible Man."

"What about Kira?" Kai asks.

"You will go back to HQ and stay here to await for more instructions. I have sent your partner already to get ready in Japan…time will come for him to take the son of our enemy."

"I understand," Kai replies, "Kai out."

_In a dark office somewhere_

Inside a dark office, with only a desk lamp as a source of light, a man sitting on a priceless office table closes his phone and puts it in his pocket. He then presses an intercom button on his table and a man with glasses enters the room and speaks, "At last after an hour's worth of waiting you let me in."

"What do you need?" the man on the desk speaks in an emotionless and cold tone.

"My partner just successfully tracked the man we've been looking for the past year since Noah Bennet found him again," the man with glasses said, "I wish to have a strike force to aid me in capturing him."

"Your request is denied," the man replies, "Both you and I know your partner's ability is the only ability that can catch him. Now leave before I assign this mission to another."

"As you wish," the man replies and leaves.

_Back to the Petrelli's, Parkman…and the rest of the group in the Facility in Texas_

"Someone with an ability that surpasses Peter?" Angela says in shock, "I thought that Peter has always been the most powerful among all of us."

"Yes…but apparently being someone with empathic mimicry can't really face this man alone," Neil said with seriousness, "He is the one that caused the madness that we have in the future and I won't say who or what will really happen, but the fact you know someone can kill Peter is already enough."

"So I died in the future?" Peter asked Neil, who nodded, and Peter began to think "_That's why Hiro said I should find Claude and strengthen myself in mastering my powers more. Plus, I should gain allies with powers so I can have more of an advantage to counter whatever power this enemy may have _."

"I must leave for now…" Angela Petrelli said and left the room.

"And we must leave too Neil…" Peter said at the same time his mother left.

"What Pete? And where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked his brother.

"I must find somebody…I think I understand a bit on what might happen in the future." Peter said with renewed confidence.

"I see…we're probably going to see him right?" Neil asks Peter, who nods, "Good…I always wanted to meet that guy."

"Who is that guy?" Matt Parkman asks.

"Claude Raines," Peter said with a smile.

"Claude? But I thought he is dead," Bob said in a surprised way.

"Apparently he has been hiding these years…and if we are to meet him Peter there is not much time!" Neil informs Peter

"Why?" Peter asks.

"Because he's the first to die among us," Neil informs the student of the invisible man.

_Hiro Nakamura and Ando, Japan_

Hiro Nakamura and Ando are looking at the grave of the deceased Kaito Nakamura and pay respects to him.

"Father…I have avenged you already," Hiro says in Japanese, "Now I must leave you for now and hope you keep watch on the grave where your murderer is buried."

"Let's go Hiro," Ando tells his friend, who leaves with him but they both stop when they see a Japanese man that is 5'8 foot tall and wears a red long trench coat. The Japanese man is seen wearing black tinted shades and has his mouth covered by the high collar of the coat. Behind the man they see a long hilt of what seemed to be a sword and the man also has black hair with strands of gray.

"Still mourning for your father huh," the man says in Japanese, "My name is Hirohito Nakayama. I'm an old friend of your father."

_Neil and Peter Petrelli, In the middle of an unknown forest_

"Neil…where'd did you just brought me?" Peter asks his friend as they are trekking through the forest.

"We're in South America...when I was in the future, my partner when I was in the future version of the Lucky 7 was the partner of Claude during this time in the past and they hid here before they were attacked," Neil explains to the older guy.

"I see…so you know where they are don't you?" Peter asks once more.

"Well…I do really know since before I came here, I knew where to go, who to trust and what to do already," Neil assures Peter.

"Good…but you think it's kind of wise in leaving Nathan and the others there. They are still in the Company you know," Peter warns Neil.

"Don't worry…all we have to worry about is that…" Neil then stops in his tracks and raises his right arm, "Stop…they know we are here."

"Who?" Peter asks silently.

"Claude!" Neil shouts and draws his sword while seeing Peter look at his back and sees Claude charging at him with a stick.

Peter stops the stick in mid-air with his telekinesis and pushes Claude away with it.

"So Peter…learned how to use them powers eh?" Claude remarks, "I would personally congratulate you for finding me…unfortunately you just walked into a death trap."

"Peter fly above the ground!" Neil says to Peter, who levitates above the ground and sees vines heading toward the direction of Neil.

"Neil at your back!" Peter shouts.

Neil then spins around to cut down the vines heading towards him but then five trunks of wood grow out of the ground and head toward Neil's direction at a fast pace. Neil vanishes from his spot and appears in a branch in a tree.

"I know your ability at its best Derrick!" Neil shouted, "And I know you are hiding in the fallen trunk right in front of me!"

A man with brown hair, white shirt with a military combat jacket and black pants suddenly appears to be phasing out of a fallen large trunk and looks at Neil, "How did you know my name?"

"Yeah how in this bloody world were you able to know his name?" Claude demands from Neil.

"Simple…I met you from my future," Neil stated in a emotionless manner.

"Really?" Claude says out of disbelief and faces his old student, "Hey Peter…is this the guy you're talking about who can stop time, teleport and travel through time? I thought the guy was freakin' Japanese."

"Well…let's say Neil here is a new guy from the future, who has similar powers to Hiro," Peter explained to his old friend, who looks up at Neil.

"So what's his power?" Claude asks.

"Its hard to explain…you won't really understand" Peter says as he scratches the back of his head

"Try me," Claude says as he comes closer to Peter, "I've seen more powers than you did power absorbing guy…so what's his friggin' power?"

"It's something called dimension manipulation," Peter explains.

"For once, you're damn right! I don't understand even an inch of his power," Claude then looks at his partner, whose eyes are dead locked Neil's eyes, "Hey Derrick! Come here I want you to meet Peter here!"

Derrick nods at Claude and comes closer to him and looks at Peter, "I'm Derrick Ferry. It's nice to meet you Peter."

"Well Peter…as you see this gentleman, who controls wood, vines and anything that is categorized as a plant. He can control it." Claude then looks up to find Neil, but instead seeing him walk right behind Peter, while returning his sword back at it's sheath, "So who's the kid from the future?"

"Name's Neil, and Claude and we need your help," Neil informs Claude.

"Don't tell me it's another power problem of yours exploding guy," Claude addresses Peter.

"No, it's about Organization XIII and they are coming right now," Peter informs his friend, whose face pales.

"Organization XIII? Damn S&T! Follow me and Derrick we'll talk this out in somewhere safer," Claude tells the group and they walk through the forest.

_Micah Sanders and Monica Dawson, Dawson Residency_

Monica Dawson is seen bringing a tray filled with a plate that has lunch on it to a room and she knocks on it.

"Micah! I know your Mom has passed away, but Micah if you won't eat you'll probably starve and join her," Monica says as she tries to convince her cousin to open the door.

"That would be better so I will be with my family soon, so leave me alone!" Micah shouts back at Monica.

An old lady then comes and takes away the tray from Micah, "It's okay dear…he needs sometime to grieve after all what has happened to him…he needs some time to be alone."

"But Nana…he hasn't gotten out of that room since we came back," Monica reasons out, but then hears a knock from the door, "I'll get it."

Monica opens the door and is surprised with what she saw, "Aunt…Ni…Niki?"

Niki Sanders is seen in the doorway and is catching her breathe, "Where's Micah?"

Niki Sanders suddenly collapses on front of Monica.

_Claude, Peter, Neil and Derrick, South American Forest_

"So you're sayin' that those sick guys from Organization XIII, to whom we told to sod off 7 years ago are now back in action?" Claude asks Peter.

"Well…if that's how you interpret it…it's a yes," Peter answers Claude.

"You sense anything yet Derrick?" Neil asks the present counterpart of his partner in the future.

"No not a clue…but wait there's a black vehicle coming!" Derrick informs the group.

"How in the world you knew that Derrick can sense anything as long as there are plants around us?" Claude asked the youth from the future, "I just knew that just now."

"I was his partner in the future," Neil said as they ran towards the intruders.

_Two unknown men, South American Forest_

"So is this the area Conner?" a silver haired man wearing glasses and a blue doctor's coat with white shirt and gray pants inside it , who was exiting a black SUV asks a spiky haired man who is wearing gray sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants.

"I'm quite sure Doctor," the man named Conner answered the man wearing glasses and two crows perches on either shoulder of the man, "You two go around and search for people…if you see them, warn us."

The crows then leave and the man wearing glasses approaches Conner, "So the hunt begins?"

"So it does," the man answers.

_**UP Next in Heroes**_

**What will happen with Claude, Neil, Peter and Derrick when they face their new foes?**

**Who is this leader of Organization XIII?**

**What will the happen to the mother and son who are just reunited?**

**What danger awaits the son of Kaito Nakamura?**

**What is the real agenda of Steve in helping Lucky 7?**

**All will be revealed in future chapters if Villains!**

**Authors Notes:** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed third installation to my Heroes Volume Three. Now I might not be able to upload Episode 4 since my exams are coming up and I need to work my butt off to get good grades. Anyways, please do review, critic, comment or give your suggestions to what I "might" include in Heroes. I'll probably have Chap 4 up on Friday or Sat. That's all and thank you!


	4. Episode 4: Saving Claire

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking. Sorry for the long delay by the way.

_**Episode 4: Saving Claire**_

_Claude, Peter, Neil and Derrick, South American Forest_

"So where are they?" Claude asked as he approached Derrick, Peter and Neil, who are sitting idly behind a bush, "Absorbed any other powers like clairvoyance Peter?"

"We don't need that," Derrick said as he closed his eyes and said, "Because I can feel where they are now."

"Where?" Neil asks the plant manipulator.

"Too late," Derrick says as he stands up and two wolves appear in front of them, which looked hungry and hostile, "They've spotted us."

"Great!" the bearded British says as he gets a long stick from the corner and swings it around, "Now…who wants to play fetch with me?"

One of the wolves jump above Claude, who swings his stick and hits the wolf's body in mid-air and sends it crashing to a nearby tree, "Now who is next?"

A raven suddenly dives out of the sky to peck at Claude, when Derrick stomps at the ground and roots sprout out to attack the bird, which is hit and is swatted by the roots to a nearby trunk.

"All that's left is you wolfie," Claude says as he spins around the stick in his hand.

"Be careful Claude," Neil warns the invisible man and he turns at Peter, "Be ready for anyth…"

Before Neil can finish his sentence, a pack of wolves sprung out of the surrounding bushes and attack them. Neil quickly draws his sword and manages to cut down one. Claude is attacked by the wolf in front of him and Claude manages to kick the wolf away from him. Peter raises his hands to fire off lightning bolts at the incoming wolves, while Derrick uses the roots to smash the other wolves at the trees.

"Brilliant team work we have here eh," Claude comments as he hits the head of another wolf, "Just met earlier and a few minutes later…we try our best to fend off these miscreants."

"They are not miscreants," a Caucasian man in grey sleeveless shirt and baggy pants says to Claude, as he is suddenly pushed by an invisible force and held to a nearby tree.

"Looks like your pets are having a problem here Conner," a silver haired man in a blue doctor's lab coat says as he is seen with his right hand raised at the location of Claude, "Claude Raines…do you know how long it took us to finally find you?"

The animals suddenly retreat behind the man named Conner and as Peter saw Claude being held telekinetically to a tree, "Claude!"

Claude suddenly gasps for breath and the man in the lab coat says, "One step Petrelli…and your friend here will die."

"Bastard…" Claude manages to say as the invisible grip on his neck loosened, "You Company lot seriously are going to pay for this."

"Us? Going to pay for it?" the man says as he chuckles a bit, "I don't think so Claude…not unless…you tell us where she is."

"Not…a chance," Claude says.

"So be it…" the man says, but he is suddenly grabbed by roots under him that begin to wrap around him. Conner jumps away from the danger and shouts to his animals while pointing at Claude, "Kill him!"

The wolves suddenly jump into action and runs toward Claude. Neil closes his eyes and teleports to where Claude is, who is gasping for breath. Neil quickly thrusts his right arm forward and the first wave of wolves fly away from him. Peter runs toward Claude and notices Neil's ability, "What is that thing your doing?"

"Dimensional push," Neil says as he thrusts his hands again to repel off the wolves from him, "Hurry…I don't have much time!"

Peter nods and looks at Claude, "You okay?"

"I've been in worst conditions if you ask me," Claude replies gruffly and stands up and looks at Peter, "Can you teleport or fly us out of here?"

Peter nods and Neil shouts out to him, "Head to Charles Deveaux's terrace…Derrick and I will follow."

Peter then grabs Claude and disappear. Neil seeing Peter gone, runs to Derrick and grabs him and disappear. Conner manages to free his partner from the roots trapping him.

"Did he escape?" his partner asks.

"Unfortunately…" Conner replies.

"Well…at least we've discovered two people with new abilities for now," the man in the lab coat says as he wipes off the dirt on his coat, "Plant Manipulation…and the other ability…is something dangerous and unclassified."

_Peter, Claude, Derrick and Neil, Deveaux Terrace_

Neil and Derrick reappears in the very same terrace that Peter Petrelli trained with Claude.

"Well…this sure brings back memories…" Claude says as he sees the pigeon cages he made for his pets, "It hasn't been a long time since I potty trained Peter in using his ability eh."

"Yeah…when you threw me off a thirty story building just to fly," Peter snapped back.

"But you could have flown! I told you the easy way, you did it the hard way by falling and breaking the taxi I stole for us," Claude says as he crossed his arms, "So you have eletrokinesis now? Who you got that from? Elle Bishop? You must have had one hell of an introductory meeting with that sociopath"

"Kinda," Peter replied as he looked at Claude, "Listen…I was wondering if you could train me more."

"Train you more?" Claude says surprisedly, "What the hell's the additional training for? You didn't blow up New York and from what I see you can take out the right power from that file cabinet of yours better than before."

"He means that you need to bring him…to somebody who can train him better," Neil informs the invisible man.

"Wait…you know him?" Claude asks Neil with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm from the future remember?" Neil tells Claude in an as- a-matter-of-factly way and steers Claude away from Peter and Derrick, "We're going to need 'his' assistance from what is to happen."

"Really now?" Claude says with interest, "What makes you so sure that we are going to need 'him'."

"Organization XIII is back," Neil said, "And Pandora's Box is about to open."

"The Company isn't crazy and messed up to open it…but if it did open as you said, you should have left me dead there in the forest than rescue me," Claude said as he assessed the situation.

"Gonna bring him to 'him' yet? You know he knows Peter's…potential far better than you do."

"Well…you got me convinced kid. But I'm bringing Derrick with me. 'He' is a bit distrusting these days," Claude says as he and Neil go back to Peter and Derrick, who are waiting for them. Claude then steps forward and says, "Okay you lot! We're going to find somebody. So you better bring your best suit on this one…because his powers are quite impressive."

"You guys do that…I'll go to Costa Verde," Neil informed the group, which made Peter look at him.

"Costa Verde? Why?" Peter asked the young man, who just replied, "It concerns Claire's safety."

"Then I should go," Peter offered.

"I thought you needed the training the man we will find can offer you," Claude asked Peter

"I know I need training, but if it concerns my niece then I should go," Peter reasons out, "She's the girl I met and saved in Texas Claude."

"So every now and then she needs saving from you?" Claude says mockingly to Peter, "If Neil says he'll go and save her then leave him at it. You can't save everybody Peter remember life sucks and not being able to save everyone by yourself is part of why you would also think that it's sucks."

"There you go again lecturing me with your half-assed," Peter suddenly feels a quick jab at his neck, "wis…d..om."

Peter then falls to the floor and reveals Neil doing the karate chop Peter felt. Claude then carries Peter and says to Neil, "Looks like you don't want this nurse empathy help you."

"He needs to see Steve. I trust you can find him," Neil says to Claude as he prepares to leave.

"Trust can get you dead my friend. But sure…I'll find him," Claude replies as he and Derrick leave the terrace with a knocked out Peter.

"Now in saving Claire…" Neil closes his eyes and disappears out of thin air.

_Bob and Elle Bishop, Parkman, Nathan Petrelli, Mohinder, Molly and Maya, Primatech Facility in Odessa, Texas_

"So that's it?" Nathan asked the silent group in Bob's office, "We sit here and do nothing while waiting for Peter and Neil?"

"That's the gist of it," Bob tells the group as he stands up and looks at Parkman and Nathan, "I suggest you two come with me in the Company Jet to New York. Since you both live there and have jobs there. I'll let Mohinder, Molly and Maya stay here for the time being."

"What about the research and everything Bob?" Mohinder asks Bob with concern in his face.

"Don't worry…you can proceed with your research here in Odessa for awhile. At least here the three of you will be protected." Bob tells the group and faces the people accompanying him, "So shall we?"

Matt, Nathan and Elle nods and leaves the room, but Matt is suddenly hugged by Molly, "You're leaving me again Matty?"

"Don't worry Molly, I'll be back," Matt tells the young girl, "Besides, Mohinder is here and I promise I'll drop by as many chances as I get."

"Promise?" a teary eyed Molly asks Parkman, who nods and hugs her.

"I believe we have a plane to catch?" Bob says as he is looking at Parkman and Molly, who both stop from hugging. Bob then looks at Mohinder, who now has Molly beside him, "I'll be in contact Mr. Suresh."

The group heading to New York then leaves the facility without further ado.

_Hiro Nakamura, Ando Masahashi and Hirohito Nakayama, Japan_

"Old friend…of my father?" Hiro asks confusedly in Japanese.

"Yes," Hirohito curtly replies.

"What are you doing here?" Ando asks the man as he sees a long hilt of a sword behind the man's neck.

"I'm just paying my respects to Kaito-san," Hirohito says as he approaches the tombstone of Kaito and bows in front of it, "I've also come here to tell you something."

"What?" Hiro asks.

"You are now the CEO of the Yamagato Industries," Hirohito informs the son of his deceased employer.

"M..mm….Me? Chairman?" Hiro managed to say in surprise, "I thought big sister will be CEO."

"Your father's will had written that you will become CEO in the event he dies," Hirohito begins to explain, "I know he appointed your sister as the CEO, but she has recently taken a business trip to China, Russia and Germany to see of there are possible deals for this company. So you are to take charge for now while your sister is gone."

"But what will I do?" Hiro asks his father's friend, "I don't know much about management and…"

"Don't worry. I will guide you in this transfer of leadership," Hirohito tells Hiro in a calm way, "Speaking of leadership, you are also given the status of temporary leadership of the Yamagato Fellowship, which deals with the preservation of relics and legacies of Japan. One of which I will hand to you tomorrow."

"I understand…" Hiro says as he looks at Ando with a troubled face.

"Let us go," Hirohito tells the duo as he walks toward a black limousine parked in front of him.

_Michael Raines, Costa Verde High School_

A young eighteen year old man is seen walking around the high school of Costa Verde wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and a grey bag at his back. He walks around and sees a cheerleader and asks her, "Uhm excuse me. I'm not actually from these parts as you see with my accent, but can you tell me where I can find a girl named Claire Bennet?"

"I don't know her address handsome guy, but you ask West who is by the library," the young lady replies as she goes closer to the young man, "But you can stay with me if you want…instead of finding Claire."

"Well...I suppose I can do that, but we can do it some other time," the man replies to the girl, who goes away, "Damn! When I'm always on an errand of Steve, I meet hot chicks yet get nothing! Unlucky me."

The young man then runs and arrives at the library after 1 second and enters inside it. He sees that there are no students instead of one guy reading a book entitled, "Activating Evolution."

"Doing some light reading I suppose?" the young man says to the guy reading a book, who becomes alarmed at his presence, "Name's Michael. You're West right?"

"Yes…and why are you here? Students are not supposed to be here" West answers as he hides the book inside his bag.

"I'm no student of any school in California if that's what you mean," Michael replies as he sits on the desk and takes out the picture of Claire and shows it to West, "Any chance in knowing where she lives?"

West is surprised at Michael's question and demeanor and backs away from him, "What do you need from Claire?"

"Nothing that will harm you," Michael says as he pockets the picture, "So..where does she live Tom Sawyer?"

"I don't know," West said as he began to go out of the library, "And if even I did know, I wouldn't even tell you a single letter."

West was about to exit the library when Michael appeared in front of him blocking his way, "You see…that is where we're going to have a problem."

"How did you?" West stammered out.

"C'mon mate! Don't play dumb with me. You've read a book that explains all about it," Michael says as he cracks his knuckles, "So don't get your panties in a twist if I can run at the speed of light. So even if you run or whatever you do to escape…I can catch you. Amazing huh?"

"Don't be so sure about that," West suddenly pushed Michael away and ran outside. As Michael went outside he didn't see where West was anymore.

Michael looks around and doesn't see where West was, "You are not around…but you don't have invisibility…so you are…above me?"

As he heard Michael's last statement, he let himself drop on Michael seeing he flew above him. He crashed into Michael and stood up and said, "See if you can catch me."

West flew high into the sky and escaped. Michael took out a telescope and said, "I can't fly or teleport..though that would be nice, but I can still catch you."

Putting the telescope socket in his eyes, he scanned the skies where West was and saw him flying away from the school. Still putting the telescope in his eyes, Michael ran at a decent speed to match West's speed and follow him to wherever he will go to.

_Claire and Noah Bennet, Costa Verde, California_

"Claire, have you packed already? Mom and Lyle are in the grocery to buy some things we need for the trip" Noah asked his daughter as he entered her room.

"Almost finished…so we're leaving again?" Claire asked her father.

"Yes Claire…" Noah said as he sat beside Claire, "You see Claire…I thought the situation was quite under control the Company before I rejoined them. It turns out that they're losing control and I fear that an old organization of theirs has taken over and will try to take you away from me. That is why we should…"

Before Mr. Bennet could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a knocking on his window, which was done by West, who was just floating outside it. West looked surprised as he saw Mr. Bennett, who decided to open the window and he said, "Is there a problem West?"

"Uhm sir…there is something that I must tell you that concerns Claire's safety," West informs the older man who lets him inside the window and says, "What's the problem? Is the Company here?"

"It looks like it sir…there was a guy. He looks like eighteen or something and asked me where Claire lived," West told to Mr. Bennett and Claire, both who kept listening, "I refused to tell him and I tried to escape, but he didn't let me. It took me awhile to escape and come here and Mr. Bennett…this guy had a power."

"What power?" Noah asked the young man.

"He is kind of like the living version of the Flash," West explained to Mr. Bennet, who looked surprised, "I see…I only heard reports of a woman having super speed, but an 18 year old is something I haven't…"

The doorbell suddenly rang and the three inside Claire's room decided to see who it is. Noah Bennet decided to answer the door and he is surprised with what he saw, while Claire and West are hiding behind the door. They all see Kai standing by the doorway.

"Kai…what a surprise. Is there a mission?" Noah Bennet asks his new partner, who shakes his head.

"I'm looking for Claire is she here?" Kai asks Noah in a businessman like way, "The organization needs to take her and talk to her."

"I think we will have a problem right there…" Noah says as he is suddenly kicked by Kai in the gut and is thrown away from the door. Claire and West runs to Noah's side and Claire looks at Kai with hate in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Claire asked the agent.

"Because it is not a request and it was supposed to be done by Noah a couple of years ago," Kai coldly replies as he began to approach Claire.

"I won't let you take her!" West then begins to tackle Kai, who just evades him by a step and grab him by the collar and throw him towards the bookshelf, which fall on West.

"So…any other objections?" Kai asks Claire, who looks at him with tears of anger.

"Claire..run," Noah manages to say as he sees Kai's fingers pointing at his direction.

"You know that I can shoot bones bullets from my fingers right Noah" Kai says as the small bones are about to be shot, when a fast blur enters the room and tackles Kai, who crashes through the door and outside the house.

They see a blonde haired young man, who was the same man who asked West where was Claire.

"Looks like I've arrived late," the young man says as he helped Claire and Noah stand up, "Name's Michael…is anyone else hurt?"

"West was knocked out back there…" Claire informs the young man.

"Ahh…the poor bastard! If he just told me where you were I could have just gotten you all out of here," Michael says in his British accent, "Got a thick skull that guy has…didn't realize that the Company wouldn't capture someone like me."

"You're the guy with super speed?" Claire asks the man, who looks at her, "Obviously…so I've come to help you in your get away. So Bennet…get your things in the car and run for it. I doubt that this guy is the only one in the area."

Noah nods and grabs Claire and her things to the Nissan Rogue. Claire protests as her dad, "What about West?"

"I'll take care of your boy friend and this agent here. Now go!" Michael says as Noah starts the car and leaves.

Michael overhears Kai, speaking to a hidden tap wire in him as he says, "The girl has escaped with her father…they're heading toward your direction by now…"

Michael then grabs the man and asks him, "Who were you contacting?"

"People like me who can even stop a fast guy like you," Kai informs the young man, who punches Kai, who is then knocked out.

As the Bennett's Nissan Rogue was about to near the avenue to the grocery, when a beautiful blonde woman suddenly walks in the middle of the road and raises her hand that water suddenly came out of 

the sprinkers from the nearby house and the water began to head at fast velocities to the car. The car is pelt by water blasts that the glasses are shattered. Noah continues to drive and heads off towards the school. The lady then opens her phone and says, "They're coming there just as planned."

The car stops outside Costa Verde High School and Noah looks at his daughter and he says, "Claire…stay here at the school, while I find a way to get your mom and brother."

Claire then leaves the car and heads inside the school. In the school, she runs to the gym and hides there and sees someone waiting for her.

"You're here…" a deep voice says. Claire decides to run but a shadow from the man's shadow suddenly extends and attached itself to Claire's shadow that somehow stops her from moving, "I control shadows Ms. Bennet. And I can use these shadows to prohibit your movement by just sticking my shadow into your shadow."

The man reveals himself as a man in his fifties and is seen wearing an all black outfit with a black coat to go with it, "So…ready to go to the Company?"

Peter is seen waking up in his apartment with him holding his head and his vision seems to be a bit blurry, _"Where am I?_"

"At last Sleeping Beauty woke up without having some prince charming to throw water at your face just to get you up, "Claude says as he is seen drinking a bottle of beer by Peter's bedside, "You're back in your apartment…took me and Derrick a lifetime to wait for you to get up."

"In my apartment??" Peter asks loudly, "How did I get in here? I thought that I was going with…"

"Neil, who managed to bang your head with his hand and knock you out that I had to carry your sorry arse all around downtown just so that I can get comfy here in your house," Claude says as he took another gulp from the beer, "Derrick already left since he didn't want to sit here and wait for you. So hurry up now so we can get this show on the road."

Peter then nods and stands up to get a cup of water and Claude disposes the bottle of beer he drank, "What are you doing now? Getting a cup of water from the filthy sink of yours…you do know that this apartment doesn't look like you've used it for ages. You could get your bloody stomach a virus that would hinder us from your training so you coming or not?"

"Can't I just drink a glass of water?" Peter asks Claude, who throws away the cup Peter is holding.

"We'll steal mineral water on the way just to get your demanding wants satisfied. Now come on along now…the guy we're looking for doesn't stay in one place for a long time."

Claude then leaves Peter's apartment, with Peter following him.

_Claire Bennet and mysterious man, Costa Verde High School_

As the man, who controls shadows approach Claire. Michael bursts into the door or the gym and tackles the man away from Claire. The man is thrown away from impact and crashes ten feet away from Claire. Michael stands up says, "Gotta stop this tackling thing…are you all right? You look like you've been through a small drainage pipe?"

"It's nothing…thank you for saving me," Claire said to her hero, who looks back at the man, "Save your thanks for later. You better run now. West is getting on his feet by now and he is probably looking for you now…go now hurry!"

Claire nods at Michael and runs towards the school gate, when she sees the woman earlier, "Hello princess! Want to play with Yvvone?"

The drinking fountains suddenly exploded and the water within them suddenly headed towards Claire and wrapped her within it like a ball.

"What a pretty cage for a missy like you," the woman says in a French influenced accent.

Michael runs out of the gym to see Claire being suffocated in a large ball of water. Michael is about to run, when he suddenly felt he couldn't move. He sees the man he tackled earlier who says, "Looks like you're the guy that Kai warned us about after his very short transmission."

The man raised his right hand and a shadow "hand" began to rise out of Michael's shadow. The man's hand looked like it is choking something and the hand suddenly grabbed Michael's neck and started choking him.

As Claire and Michael are being suffocated by their respective enemies, Neil appears at the roof of the Costa Verde High School building and West lands beside him.

"Thank you for telling me where to go," West thanks the young man beside him who has his right hand at the hilt of his sword.

"You save Claire…I'll save the speedster. Deal?" Neil says as he closed his eyes.

"Deal!" West says as he looked at the woman, who was suffocating Claire.

--

**What would happen to Claire and Michael? **

**Will Neil and West be able to save them?**

**Will Peter, Claude and Derrick be able to find Steve? And what are Steve's powers?**

**What will happen to Parkman, Nathan, Bob and Elle once they reach New York?**

**Where is Sylar now?**

**What will happen to Niki?**

**And what new challenges would Hiro face as the temporary CEO of Yamagato Industries?**

**All will be discovered in the future Chapters of Heroes Volume III: Villains**

**Sneak Peek at future episodes:**

**-Steve is suddenly wrapped by plants that become a tree. Claude sees this and says, "You can't escape now Steve."**

"**Who says I can't…old friend," Steve says as he smirks and an explosion occurs.**

**-"What are you doing?" Hiro asks the woman in front of him.**

"**Just looking around," the woman replies with the smile and disappears bringing with her, Kaito's necklace**

**(The next lines will be used in a future chapter that is a bit far from this episode)**

"**Level 5 contains the most dangerous prisoners. Arsonists, rapists, killers…all of them housed in one area," Angela Petrelli explains to the man in front of her.**

"**So…when I attack them…what do I gain?"**

"**Not only you can bring down the Company to it's knees…but also there are valuable allies that can aid you in your quest…Sylar."**

**(DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN!)**

**Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter took too long before I posted it…I was busy and I had really a lot of things to do. I already pre-written the next 10 chapters…I just need more editing and more details to put into them. Oh well…I hope you enjoyed the story and please do review, criticize or suggest.**


	5. Episode 5: Secrets of the Past

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking.

_**Episode 5: Secrets of the Past**_

_**A deep Aborigin's voice from Australia is heard as flashbacks of the previous chapters and seasons are passing by.**_

"_It is man's ability to have choices and to think rationally is what separates us from the lower life forms surrounding us. We are the race that concerns with actions and results in the past, present and the future. And within this race…people began to change not only on their own unique talents, but rather change their own personality. As I see time pass by in all eras I've seen, man always have run away from responsibility for the world is large enough to do so…but when destiny has called on to those who are burdened with a responsibility, shall they stand up and fight for those who are innocent? Should those people who are hiding with secrets have them unveiled? Or maybe…they still thought that their secrets remain safe as they run from their responsibility…_

_Neil and West Rosen, Costa Verde High School_

Neil reappears above one of the Costa Verde High School buildings and looks at the campus below. He sees Claire running out from the gym as he sees a beautiful blonde woman in her twenties reveal herself to Claire and water fountains suddenly exploded and trapped Claire in a large water ball in mid-air. A handsome British teenager jogs out of the gym and he sees Claire being trapped. He tries to run, yet he can't since he is restrained by a man with a black outfit and has black graying hair. A hand suddenly goes out of the shadow of the Briton and he is choked by the hand.

West Rosen lands beside Neil and says, "Thanks for telling me where to go."

Neil grips at the hilt of his sword and says, "You save Claire…I'll save the speedster."

"Deal!" West says as he levitates a few inches from the ground and looks at Claire, "What will we do? Get their attention?"

"I'll worry about the attention," Neil says as an inch of the blade is being slowly drawn out of it's sheath, "Just fly down as fast as you can to swoop up Claire."

"I'm ready when you are," West says as he positions to fly toward Claire.

"Let's start…now!" Neil quickly draws his sword, which has a whitish glow only Neil can see and the glow is then thrown forward, when Neil swings his sword in mid-air. The glow becomes a white blade and hits the ground, which explodes and has cracks in the ground.

A weakening Michael has his eyes half-closed already as he thought, _"I'm losing my…consciousness…must breathe…"_

Michael suddenly hears an explosion and the grip on his neck suddenly disappears. He looks at the man, who looks at the roof to see Neil and West, who is flying as fast as he can to save a falling and wet Claire, whose water cage suddenly disappeared around her.

West manages to catch Claire bridal style and flies upward opposite of Neil's direction. He looks at Claire and says, "I know you're mad at me since I left you when you needed me most…but I'm back to correct that mistake."

"You don't need to," Claire says as she is about to kiss West when Neil shouted, "Get her out of here!"

At the same time Neil shouted, tendrils of water suddenly shot out behind the woman named Yvvone and wrap West and Claire.

"I won't let you escape!" the woman says as Neil, disappears and reappears just below West, "Get out now!"

Neil swings his sword and breaks the water connection that the water falls back to the ground. As Neil was falling, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Michael, who was evading large tendrils of shadow controlled by his enemy.

Neil looks up and sees West escape and says to Michael, "Looks like you need some help here."

"Looks like it friend," Michael says as he sees tendrils of water and shadow head to their direction and Michael shouts out, "Look out!"

Neil grabs Michael and reappears ten meters away from their enemies, who regrouped.

"You meddlers will pay for your unwanted interference!" the man shouts to the two teenagers.

"Looks like grandpa here is going nuts since you came along. Name's Michael. What's yours?" the Briton asks.

"Neil. Listen, you knock out grandpa. I'll take care of the lady," Neil says as he sheaths his sword.

"I would like to knock out the hot chick to her feet, but she's all yours. She's too dangerous by the way," Michael remarks as he prepares to run.

"I'm flattered you see me as hot, but I'm afraid your interference must be paid with blood..or at least your capture," Yvvone says as tendrils of water shot forward as she raised her hands, alongside the shadows of the older man she is with.

Michael smirks and reappears beside the man who controls shadows and kicks him. He then delivers ten fast punches and throws him to the ground, "That should give him something to reconsider about."

Neil evades all the tendrils of water headed towards him. Neil sometimes draws his sword and cuts down the tendrils, which he can't evade. Neil then thrusts his right hand forward that makes the only woman in the area thrown away from her position as if she was hit by a truck and she hits the wall and falls to the ground, unconscious. Neil then walks toward Michael and says, "Good work back there. Will you still be protecting Claire?"

"You got that right mate!" Michael says as he looks at the knocked out duo, "Shouldn't we be trying to kill them for the better?"

"I have better reasons not to," Neil explains to the young man, "You better find West and Claire now. They are bound to get in trouble sooner or later."

"I understand," Michael says as he suddenly realizes something, "Wait a minute! How in the world you knew of the attack?"

"Let's just say I'm here to save the world," Neil explains as he and Michael walk out of the gate, "For the record, I'm not a member of the Lucky 7. I just know some things that I learned from friends."

"I see…I'll be leaving you now. Any ideas of where I should bring Noah and the others?" Michael asks Neil, who replies, "Bring them to the safe house you have that is by New Orleans. That's where Niki lives anyway."

"Niki lives there? How did you know I have a safe house there?" Michael says in amazement.

"Speaking of Niki, take this to her," Neil says as he gives a small box to Michael, "This contains the cure to her illness. And knowing your safe houses are not something you should know. So get moving!"

Michael nods at Neil and takes the small metallic box, "Thanks for saving my butt back there. I could've gotten my arse in trouble of you weren't there."

"Just get going," Neil said as he disappeared out of thin air.

Michael then turns around and runs at super speed to find West and Claire.

_Niki and Micah Sanders, Monica and Nana Dawson, New Orleans_

"How is she dear?" old Nana Dawson asks Monica and Micah as they are seated beside Niki's bed, wherein Niki is looking very pale and weak.

"There's nothing to worry about Nana…" Niki says as she tries to smile, "I just needed some rest. So how's my little genius?"

"Well…just call me if you need to," Nana says as she leaves the room.

"Mom…why didn't you call? You've been gone for at least two days and you just reappear out of the doorway without any scratch. How did you do that?" Micah asked as he held his mother's right hand.

"I was saved Micah…saved by friends just like us," Niki explains to her son, "Without them…I wouldn't be here."

"Just like us?" Monica asks Niki, "You mean people with super powers?"

"Super? How…how did you know that?" Niki weakly asks as she is surprised at Monica's knowledge.

"She has powers mom! Just like us," Micah informs his mom, "She can copy every movement she sees and do it exactly."

"Is that so?" Niki then chuckles a bit, "Some family we have here."

"Some family it is…" Nana says as she re-enters the room and this makes the trio within surprised, "Oh and don't mind me! I knew one way or another some of you had powers."

"How?" Niki asked the older woman.

"I didn't know you have power sweetie…but I know for one I have a certain talent to know if you are going to die or not," Nana Dawson explains as she hold Niki's hand, "I feel that you will probably die in a week when this continues honey…"

"You can sense people if they are going to die Nana?" Monica asks her old relative.

"Of course I do. But now I must retire, sensing a life force is a bit tiring on my part with my old age," Nana says as she leaves the room.

_Peter Petrelli and Claude Raines, Streets of New York_

"How's the water Peter?" Claude asks as he and Peter are walking invisible on the streets, "Does it taste like water that you want to get me a tasty apple flavored one for you? Or you would like me to get some milk instead to give you more back bone when you are going to train for what is to happen?"

"Does insulting me more like you do before…is necessary in finding this guy?" Peter asks Claude as he knocks a person carrying a lot of shoe boxes.

"Well it adds more color to our little search does it?" Claude says as he smiles mockingly to Peter as he steals a hotdog from a hotdog stand, "You want a bite?"

"No thank you," Peter says as he looks at the confused hot dog seller, "What did you do that for?"

"I'm hungry and he has food. It's only right for me to get it," Claude says as he takes another bite, "Why did you suddenly become a soft Teletubby again? Last time I checked, you told me you were helping the bastard named Adam to release the Shanti Virus that killed 97 percent of the world in the future you went to."

"That was before…" Peter manages to reply.

"Oh!" Claude says with interest as he stops walking, "So little Peter has started to grow up a bit and atone for his sins. That would be cute and noble if you are in a cartoon, but this is real life mate and Organization XIII is on the loose so you better get your bad ass and serious attitude out so you can fight those baddies."

"I'm not atoning for my sins! I just want to make up for the things I have wrongly believed," Peter said to his old mentor.

"Like I told your friend, trust can get you dead! See what that did wrong place of trust did, you almost committed the genocide that you were supposed to do when you were going blow up New York, which didn't happen...too bad. I wouldv'e liked to see some nice fireworks display once in awhile," Claude says as he finishes off his hot dog and he continues to walk with Peter following him.

"Who is the guy we need to look for anyway?" Peter asks the European.

"The guy's name is Steve. He used to be part of the Deveaux Society that later was code-named Lucky 7. The guy was one of the best guys in the team and is infamous during his time with the Company and is feared now due to his ability," Claude explained to Peter, who is about to say something, "Before you ask what is his ability, I'll tell you not even a single bit and reading my mind won't help you so you better just follow me in finding him. Get it?"

"Yeah," Peter says in defeat.

Claude then turns to a corner to an alleyway and he says, "On the bright side, we are almost near his bloody and boring place he calls his home. So you ready Peter?"

"Lead the way," Peter simply replies.

_Hiro Nakamura, Ando and Hirohito, Tokyo, Japan_

A Japanese man in a tuxedo approaches Hiro, Ando and Hirohito, who are all wearing tuxedos.

"Sir Hiro…the viewing room is ready for you to use. All security inside it has been dropped for you already," the man says to the trio and he then leaves.

"Are you ready to see the legacy Kaito left you?" Hirohito asks the young temporary CEO.

"Yes, Hirohito-san," Hiro tells the old friend of his father, "Let us go in."

Hirohito looks at Ando and says in Japanese, "Ando-san, you must wait outside here. Only Hiro and I are allowed to see what his father intended him to see. Is that okay?"

Ando nods and both Hirohito and Hiro walk inside a wooden door and leave Ando outside. Hiro is then amazed with all the artifacts around him and says, "All of these are rare artifacts of ancient Japan! Are all of these the legacies oto-san left to me?"

Hirohito chuckles and says, "I'm afraid not Hiro. This is just the viewing room of the Yamagato Fellowship and it's prized artifacts. The legacy of your father is something not known by your sister nor any other member of the Fellowship itself."

Hirohito took a necklace from his pocket that has a medallion in it with a Helix symbol and the Kensei sword overlapping it, making them look like an X, "This is part of what your father wanted to give to you."

"Saiyo! (Godsend!)" Hiro exclaims as he receives the necklace

"I see you recognize the symbol," Hirohito says, "The necklace is a _key_ in discovering the legacy in your family. He told me you must never lose it and the crest in that medallion represents the God sent ability that your family was bestowed upon and it is something that stood against the test of times just like the sword of Kensei at your back. The sword also represents the responsibility you have in having these…gifts."

"I see…" Hiro says as he looks at the necklace and puts it around his neck, "If this is what you want to give me, then why don't you want to show me in public? Why not show it to Ando-kun? Why give it now?"

"Because Hiro…" Hirohito pressed a panel in the wall that revealed a hidden door behind the wall in front of Hiro, "Because within this door, is the key to your future. The key that has secrets of the past that will play a pivotal role in the future. Now Hiro go in…"

Hiro then enters the hidden door, and walks into it only to see a small silver box within the small room. Hiro takes it and puts it in his pocket when suddenly an American woman appears just as he takes his hands out of his pocket, "Hello!"

"He…Hello," Hiro says, "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around," the woman replies with a smile and blurs out of Hiro's sight, bringing with her Kaito's necklace.

Hiro is suddenly surprised with his necklace disappearing and runs to see Hirohito standing up from the floor, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm all right. Did you get the box inside?" Hirohito asks Hiro in rapid Japanese, "Where's your necklace?"

"I got the box in my pocket…but the necklace is…" Hiro tries to say what really happened when Hirohito took out his phone and said in a serious tone, "The necklace is missing. Yes…yes…I'll take care of it."

"What happens now?" Hiro asks Hirohito, who smirks, "We're going hunting."

"Greatto Scotto," Hiro mutters in English.

_Angela Petrelli, Somewhere unknown_

"Are you in need of more…resources?" Angela asks to a man seated behind a desk.

"I do think Plan Agamemnon must be done…" the man says in a serious tone.

"As I've expected…you really are going to open Pandora's Box fully. You do know Bob Bishop will never let such thing happen," Angela informs the man.

"That is why we have you…your power and influence will be greatly needed since you were the one who really started all this," the man replies to Angela, who laughs in a fake way.

"I started it? This is only a mere continuation of what happened 7 years ago. We're just here to finish it. Besides, this is what Adam and Linderman would really have wanted, the only regret I have is they are not here."

"Adam is surviving…you do know that," the man informs the Petrelli.

"Finding him is not within my powers Ryu…" Angela tells her associate, "So who do you want to stir up the hornet's nest."

"The same man we discussed 7 years ago…then if he does succeed. We shall give him what your husband had as his own," Ryu informs Angela, who nods.

"My husband was a fool to waste it all. The power, the glory and triumph…all wasted for nothing. But nevertheless his legacy of a brain is still on Odessa, Texas. As long as it stays there, it will serve it's purpose sooner than you think."

"Let's hope so…" Ryu says as he sees Angela Petrelli leave the room, "Let's hope so…"

_Parkman, Nathan, Elle and Bob Bishop, Hartsdale, New York_

"I know both of you don't want to be here, but what I have to say is something you all must both hear," Bob Bishop says to the duo as they all enter his office. Bob then takes a file from his desk and shows it to the group, "What's true is that…I'm afraid Angela was the one behind your assassination Nathan."

"Mom?" Nathan said in shock.

"But I thought Mrs. Petrelli was just ordered around by someone higher than you dad," Elle asks her father, who shakes his head in disagreement.

"I just said yes in order Angela not to cast a doubt in me," Bob informed the trio in front of him.

"Why would you need that?" Nathan asked Bob.

"Because I know that everyone's lives are now in danger," Bob said as he gestured for all of them to sit down, "This is why that Neil guy went to the past…to stop what was planned 7 years ago."

"Seven years ago?" Nathan asked.

"Yes…seven years ago, the founders of the Company and Organization XIII gathered to settle and discuss on what is to happen in the near future. Angela Petrelli was the one who called the meeting and brought us news about her latest vision."

"Vision" What do you mean by vision?" Nathan asked once more.

"Nathan, your mom has the power of an Astral Projection into what is to happen into the future itself. She can somehow separate her soul from herself and bring herself forth into a certain vision in the future that lets her experience, discover and learn on what is to happen in the future," Bob explained, "The concern to her latest vision was about the opening of Pandora's Box and the world slowly falling into chaos that would soon be under the hands of the Organization XIII itself."

"Pandora's Box? Just like the one in the story," Matt asked Bob, who nodded.

"Pandora's Box is actually the code-name of Level 5 of the facility here in Hartsdale that harbors 12 evolved humans that when released…there is no telling on what might happen," Elle informed to the two non-employees of the Company.

"If you are harboring super powered guys…then why don't you just kill them?" Nathan suggested.

"They're too dangerous that they can't go down that easily. Once you open their doors, they will stop at nothing to get what they want and destroy everything we probably care for," Bob answers, "So dangerous…that Neil was correct…they might even kill Peter with their mastery over their abilities. That is why I want to ask your help…well at least Parkman's help to help us defend this place against one man who is…destined to release them all."

"Who?" both Nathan and Parkman asked.

"Sylar," Bob Bishop simply replied.

_Peter Petrelli and Claude Raines, Streets of New York_

"So where is he?" Peter asked Claude as he searched inside the apartment building, "You even had me phase through the door just to see if he is in here, but he's not. "

"Well…at least I saw one of your useful abilities. If I had that with my invisibility, I can get inside any house I wanted," Claude said as he walked towards Peter while eating an apple, "His apples isn't that bad…want to have a taste?"

"No thanks," Peter said as he opened the door, "Let's just come back next time ok?"

"That's not even a question," Claude said as he exited the apartment with Peter following him. As they exited the apartment building, they see a man wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans and a green striped white farmer's hat in his head. He is also swinging a cane around his right hand.

"So…still breaking and entering houses Claude?" the man says in a relaxed manner, "You never change do you?"

"Steve old friend! Love the cane!" Claude said as he suddenly looked serious and said, "How's she?"

"She's fine…but let's go back to why I haven't apprehended you yet. Why are you here?" Steve said seriously as he looked at Claude's eye.

"I need your help and we need to talk something very…interesting for you," Claude said in a businessman like tone

"Like hiding another friend of yours? I won't do that unless…you make me to," Steve said as he threw his hat away to show his hat to reveal his face has some resemblance to Hugh Laurie, "Shall we dance?"

"Can we just talk about this?" Peter suggested but he is suddenly pushed away by Claude.

"You do your thing…" Claude then draws a retractable stun-rod from his jacket, "I'll take care of the offense!"

Claude suddenly charged at Steve, who blocked the attacks of Claude with his cane. Steve suddenly spinned around and hit Claude with his fist that made the British fly away from Steve with a broker stun-rod to boot.

"Claude are you okay?" Peter asks his mentor, who says, "What are you standing there for?"

Peter suddenly raises his hands with a lightning ball within it and fires it at Steve, who swings his cane like a golf caddy and deflects the shot back at Peter, who is thrown away as he tries to stop it with another lightning ball when he is hit by the deflected ball. Claude gets back to his feet only to see Steve levitating above the ground.

"Is this your guy? Using electrokinesis? Pathetic Claude…I thought you really had something interesting," Steve mocked Claude, who smirked.

Peter suddenly stood up, while healing his injuries and breathes heavily.

"No way…" Steve said in amazement as suddenly roots sprang up from the ground that wraps around him that suddenly becomes a tree with Steve's face is the only thing visible.

Derrick appears at the end of the alleyway and approaches Claude and says, "Did I do it right?"

"You bloody well did! Your timing is always right," Claude then looks at Steve, "Now that you've seen the empath excuse of a nurse…you have no escape now Steve."

"Who says I can't…old friend," Steve smirks and he suddenly explodes.

Claude, Peter and Derrick are suddenly thrown away as they see Steve standing still from the blast.

"How did he?" Peter said in a confused voice as he was standing up, "Are you an…"

"Empath?" Steve said as Peter nodded, "The term is quite wrong, but of you want to know…I have empathic mimicry. I have searched for years for someone like me and here you are. I am Steve Friedrich Euler. And you are?"

"Peter…Peter Petrelli…" Peter tells Steve.

"Petrelli huh…no wonder," Steve says to himself as he suddenly looks at Peter, "So Peter…I guess you're here for some training?"

"I already taught him the bloody basics Stevie!" Claude said gruffly as he stood up, "You just need to teach him the…deeper aspects of being an empath."

"If that's the case…then let's go," Steve then led Claude, Peter and a recovering Derrick back to his apartment.

_Sylar, Costa Verde Bus Station_

Gabriel Gray is seen exiting a bus and as he exits the bus station he asks a young lady in front of him in a Texan accent, "Excuse me young lady…but may I know where to find this certain boy named…West Rosen?"

"Oh West?" the girl says.

"Yes…West Rosen," Sylar then shows the picture he took from the laboratory of Mohinder, "Do you know this young man and where he might live?"

"Of course, but I don't know where he lives. Maybe you should ask Costa Verde High Sc," the girl replies as she saw someone calling her, "Listen, my mom's calling me and I have to leave."

"Have a safe trip then missy!" Sylar says with a smile and looks at the picture in front of him as a thought enters his mind, _"Once I take your power of flight West…I can find the precious Claire of Bennet and take her powers for mine. Though I don't understand why I don't have Candice's power of illusion…flying around should make my life easier…especially when I kill you…"_

A taxi then stops in front of Sylar and he says, "Costa Verde High School please?"

"No problem," the driver replies as Sylar enters the cab to the reach his target's high school.

__

_**What will happen to Claire, Michael, West as they escaped from the grasp of dangerous foes?**_

_**What will happen to West when Sylar finds him?**_

_**Will Hiro and Hirohito find Kaito's necklace and discover the Nakamura's legacy?**_

_**Now that Angela and Ryu's role in Organization XIII is revealed, what will happen to Pandora's Box?**_

_**Will Parkman join forces will Bob Bishop?**_

_**Will Peter's training start with Steve?**_

_**And what will happen to the weakening Niki?**_

_**All of these questions will be answered in future episodes of Heroes Volume III: Villains**_

_**Author's Notes: Here it is! My fifth episode and the first one to have an introduction in it. The guy who is now narrating is not Mohinder but rather the mysterious new narrator in Volume 3, Usutsu. So keep your eyes peeled for more chapters and I hope you enjoy this. By the way, the girl who took Kaito's Necklace is Brea Grant's character in Heroes named Daphne and for more info about her…just read the story. SO enjoy for now and please do review, suggest or criticize! **_


	6. Episode 6: The Legacy of Kensei

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking.

_**Episode 6: The Legacy of Kensei **_

_Claire Bennett and West Rosen, Costa Verde_

West is seen flying with Claire above the grocery store within the area and lands as he sees the Nissan Rogue of the Bennett's parked in the area. Noah Bennett, together with his son and wife, rush out of the store and hug Claire as they saw her.

"Are you okay Claire-bear?" Noah said as he checked up on Claire, "Did something happen?"

Claire was about to speak when Michael suddenly appeared beside the Bennett's car, panting, " Let's say those Company lots managed to catch Claire here…Good thing West and his friend, Neil arrived and helped out. Or else I would be dead meat for sure."

"I see," Noah says as he extends his hands for to Michael, "Thank you for helping us…uhm?"

"Michael…Michael Raines," the Briton says as he shakes the hand of Noah Bennet and says, "You guys better get out of town. I suggest you use the Rogue across the street."

"How?" Claire asks to the British speedster, who suddenly disappeared and reappeared with a set of keys.

"What you need, I can get," Michael says as he opens the trunk of the Bennets' damaged Rogue and blurs out of sight to carry all baggages into the other car. He then looks at Noah and says, "Everything you need is in there. Now go to this address and lay low."

Michael hands Noah Bennet a piece of paper and says, "I'll be waiting there. My number is just below so just call me if there is trouble."

Noah nods as he gestures Lyle and Sandra to get into the car. Noah then looks at Michael and West, "Thank you for helping Claire get to safety. West…I know we had a bad start, but I hope things are resolved now. And I'll probably get Claire talk to you once in awhile."

West smiles and says, "Thank you Mr. Bennet"

"It's time to go Claire," Noah says as he walks toward his new vehicle.

Claire then looks at West and says, "Will I be seeing you again?"

"Once you're safe, then maybe I'll drop by…robot!" West teases Claire as they hug each other and Claire heads off to the car, which leaves as she gets in.

"So what happens now?" West asks his British friend, who says, "Any chance of some drinks in your house? I would really like to have some."

"Sure," West says as they call in a cab back to his house.

_Sylar, Costa Verde High School_

"Excuse me mam! But do you know a teenager named West Rosen?" the evolved human serial killer asks to a woman inside the thrashed campus, "I know it's quite a mess you have here, but I need to talk to the boy you know. You see there are some…family matters I need to tell him."

"Well…I'm sorry, but as you said the campus was thrashed when I came here and I don't know how in the world all of the pipes and drinking fountains exploded from within that scattered the water all around here," a fat woman replies as she looks at her surroundings, "Even if I know West, I won't tell you where he lives not till I fix the mess in here. Now if you will excuse me…"

The fat woman then walks toward an office and locks it in front of Sylar, who thinks, _"I don't think you understand me woman…"_

The fat woman sits behind her office desk when she hears the doors being unlocked. The door then opens to show Sylar looking at her with menace, "How did you…?"

Sylar then raises his right arm that sends the fat woman hung to the wall by an invisible force and is appearing to be choking, "I need to know where West Rosen lives!!"

"I…don't…know," the woman gasps as the grip on her neck tightens.

"Then so be it," Sylar says as suddenly the woman says, "From what I know…West Rosen's file is in the debate club members' drawer over there."

"Thank you lady," Sylar says with a smirk as he silently collapses the lungs of the woman with his telekinesis and opens the desk without touching it. He then levitates the files one by one to see of his targets name is in there. Sylar then sees West Rosen's profile and reads it. This makes Sylar smile and say, "I have you now!"

_Hiro Nakamura, Hirohito, and Ando, Tokyo, Japan_

"Where are we going Hirohito-san?" Hiro asks his father's friend as they are inside a limousine.

"We are going to find the woman, who stole the necklace...with this," Hirohito replies as he shows Hiro a tracking device, with a GPS screen, "This device allows me to track stolen items. And the said item we are tracking is your father's necklace. From this device, I managed to pinpoint where is its location."

"Where?" Ando asks Hirohito, who points at his map, "We are here already"

The trio then exit the car to see a parking lot in front of them. Hirohito then gets a katana from the driver, who offers it, and the trio enter the building.

"One question sir, why would they steal the necklace?" Ando asks once more.

"It's because…the necklace is the key to opening the box that Hiro has that contains the Nakamura Legacy…Be vigilant, our enemies are people with great power" Hirohito explains to the two as he sees a short haired woman and a middle aged Japanese man with a sword strapped at his lower backside.

"Did you get it?" the Japanese man asks gruffly to the woman, "Did you get what they need Daphne?"

"No," the girl replies with a sly voice as she takes out a necklace from her pocket and swings it around, "But I do have the key!"

"Good!" the Japanese man says as he points at the necklace, "Now give it and you'll be rewarded."

"Chance," Hirohito says in English to Hiro and Ando as he goes out of hiding and says, "I won't let you give it! Not till I have a single breathe in my body!"

"Hirohito?" the Japanese man says in surprise as he places his hands to his sword's hilt at his backside, "What are you doing here?"

"You know him?" Daphne says in surprise as the Japanese man nods and she looks at Hirohito, "Well, I can stop you."

Hiro draws his sword and stands beside Hirohito, while Ando followed him. Hiro then raises his sword in the air and says, "I can stop you!"

Hiro then closes his eyes and suddenly time stops. Hiro opens his eyes to see everything frozen but is surprised to see Daphne moving, "How did you?"

"Wow!" Daphne says in surprise as she sees everything is frozen, "You can stop time? Cool! Well I can somehow manipulate time."

"Time?" Hiro says in surprise when Daphne started to pace around.

"You know…I can make time go faster or slower around me to run around in the speed of light in the view of others," Daphne explains as she swings the necklace in mid-air, "But I didn't know I can move even if time is stopped. So…will you use your sharp sword to cut me down"

"Wha…" Hiro says as he then suddenly looked serious, "I must do this! That is a legacy that my father passed on to me!"

Hiro began to charge at Daphne, when time suddenly resumed and Daphne said, "Ooops! I might also have the power to…counter your time stopping abilities"

"Time stopping?" the unknown Japanese man said as he drew a meter long golden sword and said, "Explains why you're a bit closer to me already, but I, Asuma, can stop you!"

Asuma began to run toward Hiro, who suddenly teleported behind Asuma with his sword in a thrusting motion. Asuma suddenly turns around in a graceful spinning motion and blocks Hiro's attack. Hiro looked surprise on how fast Asuma's reflexes are that he didn't have time to see Asuma's fist heading to his face and Hiro gets hit and falls to the floor.

"Hiro!" Ando shouts as he sees his downed friend, but is stopped by a two meter sword held by Hirohito.

"Stay back," Hirohito says as he raises the sword to eye level that he saw a reflection of his eyes, "I shall show you the power that Kaito sensei taught me to wield"

Hirohito then placed his other hand on the sword with his palms open and he then cut down air of out mid-air and he entered into a fighting stance. Floating blades suddenly appeared on the places that Hirohito struck his sword into and he then looked at Ando, "I replicated the blade into floating blades into mid-air to eliminate the threat. I have the ability to create steel out of nothing and mentally control its actions."

Hirohito then thrust his sword forward and the blades are then flying toward Madara. Hiro teleports behind Hirohito just in time to see Madara block all the thrown blades that falls to the floor. Madara then looks at Hirohito and says, "Looks like your ability to create steel has improved, but then again my power of having fast reflexes rival yours!"

The two then run toward each other as the engage in a sword fight that has both of them fighting on equal ground. As Hiro runs to help Madara, he sees Daphne preparing to escape and he stops time once more. Hiro then teleports behind Daphne and places his sword at her neck, "Give me the necklace…or I kill you."

"You'll kill a girl like me just for a necklace? What if I was your girlfriend..would you do the same" Daphne asks Hiro, who looks down and says, "I already cut out my heart and leave just to keep the time and space continuum intact. What difference does it make if I try to harm you for the safety of my legacy?"

"Whatever," Daphne says as he throws the necklace in the air and she kicks Hiro in his private parts and time resumes. Daphne then looks at Hiro one more time and leaves in a blur as Hiro was grunting in pain and managed to grab the necklace.

Seeing Daphne leave, Madara manages to kick Hirohito and punch his opponent with the hilt of his sword. Madara then runs away from his enemies and heads off into an elevator to escape.

Ando runs toward Hiro and says, "Hiro…is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Hiro replies as he sees Hirohito walk toward him, "We may not have beaten them, but I did get back my father's necklace"

"Then we should leave," Hirohito tells the duo as he leads them back into the car and he then informs them, "What is inside that box is a special item that only one man can explain to you…and we're going to meet him."

_Peter, Steve, Claude and Derrick, Steve's apartment in New York_

Peter, Steve, Claude and Derrick enter the apartment of Steve. As soon as Peter enters the door, he notices Claude and Derrick disappear.

"Where'd they go?" Peter asked Steve in a confused voice.

"Peter, people with empathic mimicry has the ability to absorb abilities right?" Steve asks Peter, who nods. Steve then continues, "When facing people with multiple abilities, our genes…or cells rearrange themselves to copy only the first ability the said person performs."

"So I have your…explosion ability?" Peter says in confusion and a bit of fear.

Steve laughs when the room changes into a warehouse with Claude and Derrick leaning by a wall, "No Peter, what I just created or performed…was the ability to cast illusions. Though you weren't aware of it, you can do such thing with right concentration."

"Is that so?" Peter said in relief, "That's good…or else I would blow up New York if I don't manage to control it."

"Well you have your self-induced radioactivity to do that," Claude snaps back at Peter, "So you have no other worries about that or else you would be like a walking hydrogen bomb of that's the case."

"Well, I chose this ability to cast illusions for the purpose of protecting yourself, disguising yourself and give the Organization XIII one heck of a fight if Claude told me the right details," Steve explained as he threw his cane to the side and puts his hands at Peter's shoulder as they both levitate in the air and says, "Now show me what you can do."

Steve suddenly drops Peter, who closes his eyes manages to float an inch away from the floor.

"Self-propelled flight," Steve said as he began to land, "That's interesting."

Flames suddenly begin to surround Steve's hands as he says, "Now…time for me to flush out those other skills of yours."

_Michael Raines and West Rosen, Costa Verde, California_

"Nice house you got here!" Michael says to West as Michael sits down on the couch and stretches his hands, "I could relax here once in awhile. I'll have some soft drinks of you have one"

"Well...you can stay for awhile you know," West informs the Briton as he gives Michael a cold can of Coke, "So…how'd you know Claire was going to be attacked?"

"I was ordered to," Michael informs the younger man, who looks in surprise. Michael takes a sip and continues his explanation, "And not ordered by the Company but some people who wants to keep Claire and her family safe from the Company."

"I see…" West says in realization as Michael stands up and gives an empty can of Coke back to West and says to his American friend, "Well West my friend, I gotta go now. I have a sick Niki to save so be careful. And if anything happens, call this number."

Michael then gets a paper from his pocket and gives it to West, who takes it and opens the door.

"I guess I'll see you around," West says to his friend, who replies, "You betcha!"

Michael suddenly blurs out of the sight of West and leaves for New Orleans.

West closes the door not knowing a figure is watching him.

_Sylar, Outside West's House_

"_Looks like the friend of that West kid has left…and it seems he has the power to run very fast…that would be an interesting power," _Sylar thinks as he approaches the door of the Rosen Residence, _"I'll get West's power first…then find Claire then his friend next."_

Sylar rings the doorbell and the door is opened by West Rosen, who says, "Hello, may I ask who are you?"

"Well Mr. Rosen," Sylar says in his formal voice, "I'm sorry for the unannounced visit. I'm Gabriel Sylar. I'm a friend of Mohinder Suresh and I'm here to investigate about your powers."

"_Suresh? Isn't that the guy who killed Noah, but was healed by Claire's blood…well that was what Claire sent me when we were cold turkey,"_ West thought as he said calmly to Sylar, "I'm sorry Mr. Sylar, but I'm a bit busy now . Maybe you can come back later."

West closes the door in front of Sylar, who nodded his head at West's excuse.

"_I'm sorry West, but I won't let you go for now," _Sylar thought as he suddenly heard West's voice with his enhanced hearing.

"Michael? Yeah this is West and I have a man named Sylar here telling me he is a helper of the Indian who killed Noah," West explained to his friend, who replied, "West get out of there right now! That man is dangerous and will kill you!"

As West ran toward the back door of his house, Sylar entered through the back door and said to a surprised West, "I'm afraid you won't have to leave. You see I know you contacted your friend…and I need to take your powers ASAP."

Sylar telekinetically pushed West to the wall and pinned him there with his telekinesis. Sylar then pointed his finger at West's head and said, "The power to fly around like Superman…I can't wait to take that one."

"Take my? AHHH!!" West shouted as he felt his head being ripped open through his scalp and dies out of loss of blood in his brain. West drops dead to the ground afterwards as Sylar walks towards him and says, "Power of flight…here I come."

_Michael Raines, Rosen Residence_

"West!" Michael shouted as he entered through the doorway of the Rosen Residence. Michael walked around the house just to see Sylar wiping off the blood in his hands and says, "You killed him?"

"And you're next," Sylar says as he began to raise his hands when Michael ran outside of the house and shouts to Sylar, "If you can catch me!"

Michael then runs as fast as he can away from Sylar, who runs outside and says, "Oh I will catch you."

Sylar then jumps into the sky and flies as fast as he can to catch up with Michael, who is miles away from him.

_Hiro Nakamura and Hirohito Nakayama, Tokyo, Japan_

"Why is Ando not allowed to come here?" Hiro asked his father's friend as he walked inside a temple.

"It's because of him," Hirohito tells Hiro as he points to a mirror that showed Kaito Nakamura in it.

Father! Hiro said in shock as the reflection of Kaito Nakamura stepped out of the window and said, "My son! At last I have this chance with you to reveal the True Legacy of a Nakamura"

"How…did you…survive?" Hiro asked his father, who looked at Hiro seriously, "Hiro, Hirohito might have shown you his ability to create blades of steel out of nothing. My ability on the other hand, is to manipulate mirrors. It allows me to travel at fast speeds from one mirror to another. I also can travel around the mirror world to reach another mirror in the world. In a sense, I manipulate the mirror dimension wherein I am stronger, faster and store my own consciousness. I can also bring into the mirror world and trap him there if I want to. On how I survived, when I was thrown off the Deveaux Building and was about to die…I traded places with my reflection when I looked at a glass window so I would be sent to the mirror world and there to survive long enough to assist you. I'm sorry for deceiving you Hiro, but I am proud of you that you destroyed the virus on your own and defeated Adam"

"Its okay father. I understand the situation…but what legacy are you telling me?" Hiro praises his father, who takes the necklace and box from Hiro. Kaito then attaches the necklace to a carved portion of the box and twisted the necklace, which opened and showed a small letter. Kaito took the letter and showed it to Hiro, "This my son…is our legacy. This letter is written by Yaeko, the lovely princess of Takezo Kensei."

"Yaeko?" Hiro said in confusion, "What does Yaeko have to do with this?"

"Hiro, the Kensei Sword, the Necklace are but parts of the Legacy, but this letter is the true Legacy. It shows the true events of what happened 400 years ago and who Takezo Kensei really was," Kaito explained to his son, "Kensei was you my son...Yaeko spread that you were Kensei and not Adam...but this became a secret a decade later. But this secret must be kept because of one thing, it shows proof that one day a person of a Nakamura clan will go to the past and fill in the role of Takezo Kensei, but up to this day…there is a clan that remained mad at you Hiro. The Nakayama Clan of Hirohito"

"What?" Hiro said in surprise as he looked at Hirohito, who nodded, "Why?"

"After you went back to the present, let's just say Adam as you know it…lived for generations and married different women…one woman of Yaeko's lineage happened to marry Adam and there the seeds of doubt were planted," Kaito explained to his son, who kept on listening, "During those times, there were two branches of Yaeko's lineage…the Nakamura and the Nakayama. Both clans have fought battles upto this day. The battles were fought for the Nakayama Clan wanted to claim the Kensei Sword, the Necklace of Yaeko and this letter. These three alone will give the Nakayama Clan enough power to overthrow us since the information stored in this letter alone…tells of a prophecy that was predicted by an old Japanese sage that…'Two Brothers will fight in a war that would determine the fate of the Yaeko Lineage…One would side with the Sword Saint…and one would side with the forces of chaos in the future. It is only through a Necklace this words shall be read…and once read by the Sword Bearer. Events of chaos shall soon come after and it is with the brothers' unity shall the forces of chaos weaken and fall'…this is the prophecy that was said 400 years ago Hiro. This is your Legacy…This is your responsibility…This is the Legacy of Takezo Kensei."

_Peter Petrelli, Claude, Derrick and Steve, In a Warehouse in New York._

"Is that bloody thing finished?" Claude asked his friend when he went out of the warehouse to see a levitating Peter still painting at an alley wall. Peter suddenly falls to the ground and is caught by Steve. Claude then sees the final outcome of Peter's vision and says, "My God…"

Peter, Steve and Claude look at the mural that shown an earth that was breaking up into pieces.

"Is this what you saw in the future Peter?" Claude asked Peter as he went closer to the mural, and pointed at it furiously, "Is this the bloody freaking future that's awaiting us?"

"I…I don't know," Peter said as he takes deep breaths out of exhaustion, "It just….suddenly popped out you know."

"Then we might as well stop it," Steve said as he supported Peter back to the warehouse, "We must stop it."

_**After seeing the painting of the world in ruin, what will Peter, Steve, and Claude will do to stop it?**_

_**Hiro discovers his father survived…and a heavy responsibility on his shoulders?**_

_**What will happen to Daphne and Madara?**_

_**What will be Sylar's next move?**_

_**Where is Neil?**_

_**When is Michael going to be able to warn Noah of Sylar and get the cure to Niki Sanders?**_

_**Will Parkman be joining forces with Bob?**_

_**All will be discovered in Heroes Volume III: Villains**_

_**Author's Notes: Well here you have it! The 6**__**th**__** Installment to this Heroes fic! I hope you guys like it and if you want to know what the painting Peter made looks like. I'd suggest you guys go to heroeswikipedia and go to the spoilers section. There is a mural of the world blowing up or something. Anyways, I'm going to write the next chappie ASAP and I will gladly accept reviews, criticism and suggestions. That's all folks!**_

**_P.S. By the way, Asuma's whole name is Asuma Madara...just to clarify that one out._**


	7. Episode 7: Revelations

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking.

_**Episode 7: Revelations**_

_**Voiceover of a deep aborigine's voice: **__It is through the Truth that we gain knowledge, but it is through the consequences of our actions that we truly learn something about living this life that God has given us. It is through love that we learn hate; it is through water we learn thirst…but when we discover revelations that would shock the very foundations of our beliefs. Shall we step up to the challenges of the world and do things that are out of the ordinary to change it? Shall one manipulate these truths to satisfy his/her selfishness? Revelations is last chapter of a sacred book called the Bible that shows on how would the world end and other chain of events that would literally shatter the reality we live in…if the apocalypse shall happen…shall these hidden truths help us in evading a fate worst than death? Or would it simply make us run in fear and let nature set its own course?_

_Matt Parkman, Nathan Petrelli, Elle Bishop and Bob Bishop, Hartsdale, New York_

"Mom has a power?" Nathan asked Bob Bishop, who nodded.

"Like I told you before Nathan and Parkman, we were originally 12 humans with great power, and your mom…as you know now, has a powerful power that she has a say in what will happen in the future or not will happen," Bob explained as Matt interrupted him , "Wait a minute, you said this Sylar guy will release all of them…where is he? I thought Hiro killed him in Kirby Plaza."

"Well…we some kind of let him survive…and it explains why he's back with his powers, which he regained after injecting himself a cure to the virus that Elle was supposed to prevent her to!" Bob said seriously to the group.

"My fault?" Elle protested, "I tried my best daddy! If I wasn't there, Mohinder, Molly and that South American woman would be dead and killed by Sylar!"

"But if you tried harder! You could have killed him right away! You just let your clumsiness and your weak will to get in the way," Bob snaps back at Elle with frustration.

"Hey! We're talking about Sylar here right? Not about how others always fail to do their tasks. And Elle's right Bob…if she wasn't here Molly and Mohinder would be dead," Matt reasons out to the two.

"Very well…but I won't tolerate such failures next time!" Bob says as he looks at Parkman in the eye, "I'll be asking you one last time…are you in or out?"

"I don't know yet," Matt replies as he looks at Bob in the eye, "The Company is not really…honest to their words from what I remember."

"And allowed shooting me that almost killed me!" Nathan added, "We are here to clean up the mess you did. Sorry, but if there is such a threat…I'll find Peter and ask his help in saving all of us from this Organization XIII."

"I know you don't trust me," Bob admitted, but shown a comatose Maury Parkman tied and sedated in a bed, "But when we last worked together, we managed to stop Maury from harming anyone else right?"

"How…Where is he?" Matt asked Bob as he pushed him to a wall and listened to Bob's thoughts.

"_I won't let you take his location away from me Parkman…what is important is that you can help me to keep him contained," _Parkman heard Bob's thoughts.

Parkman pushes Bob away and said, "You have my dad contained? Where? Is he here…is he in Pandora's Box?"

"Your father is here?" Nathan asked Parkman, who replied, "From what I heard, but I can try forcing it out of him."

"You dare?" Bob asks Parkman with his brows raised as Elle stepped in front of her father and had electricity forming in her hands, "Lay a finger on my dad or mind fk him to get info…you'll have me to deal with."

"There is no need for that Elle," Bob said as he looked at Parkman in the eye, "You can work together with me once more…without any other complications with the Company. And I'll make sure that not only we save the world, but you and Molly will have a good and promising life afterwards."

"Why should Matt believe you?" Nathan asks Bob, who takes a book from the shelf and transforms it into gold, "Because…I have my own Fort Knox to support him."

Matt and Nathan looked at each other and Matt said to Bob, "We'll help you, but if you try to get a toe out of line, you'll have us to deal with."

"I understand," Bob says as he opens his cell phone and says, "Bring him in."

"Who are you bringing in?" Matt Parkman asks Bob, who replies, "Someone I can trust to help us in the upcoming battles and to make things a bit easier."

A man with black hair and a 'Burt Reynolds' mustache' comes in the room wearing a brown tuxedo and looks at the group and says in a deep and serious voice, "Agent Maarten reporting like you requested sir."

"This guy will help us?" Nathan says as he looks at Maarten, "He doesn't look much but does his handsome mustache going to help us?"

Maarten then raises his right palm and flames appear in his hand and says to Nathan, "Or maybe these flames will help you understand."

"Easy Maarten," Bob says to the agent as he looks at Matt and Nathan and says, "Maarten here has pyrokinesis, which gives him the capability to manipulate and create flames. Since Nathan can only fly, and you Matt can only read minds, cast illusions and input thoughts…I think that Maarten's offensive ability would do well with you. Seeing Sylar has reports of having cryokinesis to manipulate ice, Maarten's ability can counter Sylar. Plus Maarten formerly worked with Noah Bennet and his mentor, Ivan."

"I see…" Matt says in understanding, "So what do we do now?"

"I've heard of reports that the Organization XIII has begun to capture Claire, but was thwarted by an unknown force. For what I know is that a certain evolved human named West Rosen helped Claire escape…we can find him and ask him questions," Maarten suggests to the group.

"It's settled then," Bob says as he looks at Nathan and Matt, "Both of you will go to Costa Verde with the Company Jet and find West for interrogation. His powers are similar to Nathan's, so you should be careful if he ever escapes."

"If that's the case, Parkman can do the job," Nathan says as he earns a look from his friend, "Look I know this guy knows where Claire is…but I need to confront my mom and ask her on what is really her role in all this if I am to really help you."

"But!" Parkman replies as Bob raises a hand to silence him, "Nathan's right. If we don't give him the benefit to doubt us, then I'll feel a bit guilty myself for letting the son of my two old friends join me without a say in it. But I warn you Nathan, your mother has powerful allies that can stop you when you are alone. I'll have the Company Limousine ready and I already fed false reports to the media that you are discharged from the hospital and such…"

"Thank you," Nathan says as he leaves Matt in the presence of Elle, Bob and Maarten.

"I guess I should be going to," Matt says as Maarten nods at him and leads him out of the facility.

Elle looks at her father and says, "What about me?"

"Elle, I want you to find Noah on your own and let him establish contact with me," Bob said as he gives Elle the number he and Noah agreed on using in case of emergencies, "This is a safe and clear line that won't let anybody tap into it. Noah and I have discussed on it already and such. Call him and try to find him. Bring him here and we'll see to where it goes next."

"Yes daddy," Elle says as she leaves her dad, who sits at his recliner.

"_This is one messed up error that you have to let me finish off Charles…let's just hope we're not too late to do so," _Bob thought as he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

_Sylar, Somewhere in the Nevada Desert_

Sylar lands in the hot deserts of Nevada and looks around to see nothing except for a small safe house in front of him.

"_This is crazy! Where did that kid go? One minute I was catching up to him, but he suddenly went super sonic on me that I didn't manage to catch up with him anymore,"_ Sylar thinks as he walks toward the house in front of him. He opens it and sees a kitchen, a bed and a table with a phone on top of it. The phone suddenly rings and Sylar answers it, "Who is this?"

"I am a friend Sylar," a woman's voice replied, "And I know your awaiting destiny."

"Destiny? Are you trying to fool me and set me up?" Sylar snapped back at the woman while trying to listen to the environment where the woman is.

"I told you I am a friend," the woman says in a calming way, "And I assure you that I have nothing to do to harm you, since you are quite valuable to us."

"Really?" Sylar mocked the woman and thought,_ 'She doesn't have an idea who I am and what I am.'_

" Oh I know that you are special," the woman replies, "And are you familiar with a certain man you killed that goes by the name of, Ted Sprague?"

"Of course," Sylar replied as if it was obvious, "It was because of his power that I almost died seeing that New York almost blew up because of it."

"It's good that you remember," the woman replies, "Because this is his house, but now is not the time to remember him. I have a task for you…a task that will let you become a powerful man in the future and to get the revenge you want from the Company."

"What is it that you want me to do?" Sylar asks with interest.

"You'll discover in time," the woman replies, "I recommend you stay there and wait for instructions that involves…attacking the most important of all Company Facilities. I shall say good bye to you now and hope you will consider my offer."

Sylar then places the phone back to the table as he thinks, _"This woman says that she can help me in getting revenge on the Company and such. If that's true, then not only I get to have my revenge, but possibly gain more powers like killing their agents just like that woman with the power to manipulate electricity…electrokinesis if I'm not mistaken. I should probably stay, it seems that there is more to this than meets the eye."_

Sylar then sits on the bed with the phone in his hand, not knowing that a hidden camera was focused on him.

_Hiro Nakamura, Kaito Nakamura and Hirohito Nakayama, Tokyo, Japan_

"This is my Legacy? A prophecy that says that it is only with me that the fate of the world is decided upon?" Hiro says confusedly to his father.

"It is through your actions that would determine the fate of the world and with the help of the brothers…we can save everybody from what is to happen," Kaito explains to his son as Hirohito walks the door to reveal a man in a red long trench coat with auburn hair. Kaito then smiles as he sees the man walk toward him and says, "Kira my old friend …how are you nowadays?"

"I'm still herding the cattle if you want a metaphor to go with it," Kira says as he looks at Hiro, "Hello Hiro…I'm Kira Minato, an associate of your father working to resist an organization that will doom us all."

"Organization?" Hiro asks confusedly as Kaito looks at him.

"Hiro…the Organization that Kira is saying is the Organization XIII…that is a group within the Company that I will soon bring the Armageddon awaiting all of us," Kaito explains, "And it so happens…that Asuma Madara…or Asuma Nakayama in real life…is the brother of Hirohito."

"You are the brothers said in the prophecy?" Hiro asks Hirohito, who nods and says, "I know it is hard to separate from the clan, but being the older of the two of us. I must first look on the safety of the world if my clan is to survive…seeing Asuma and I are the only ones left of our clan."

"I see…" Hiro says in understanding as Kaito hold his shoulders, "Hiro…now you know your legacy…it is time for you to set out on another journey that I will personally assist you in together with Hirohito and our sand man, Kira."

"Sand man? Like Spiderman's enemy?" Hiro says in interest as Kira's arm suddenly turns into sand and returns to normal a moment later. Hiro then claps in excitement, "Cool! I get to meet the real Sand Man!"

"Hiro!" Kaito shouts to his son, "This is no joking matter. I'm here to help you and such…that is why I shall store myself in your sword…in order for my existence to remain a secret as Kira and Hirohito travels with you."

Hiro nods as he draws his sword and Kaito touches the blade. Kaito suddenly turns bright and it sucked into the sword.

"Now that he is hidden once more, we must go to America to prevent this catastrophe," Kira informs Hiro as he drags him outside with Hirohito following them.

Hiro then struggles and teleports away from the grip of Kira and says, "I won't leave not with Ando with me!"

"But he is just a distraction to your destiny!" Hirohito informs Hiro sternly as they all hear Kaito's voice, "Let him bring his companion. All heroes are supposed to have side-kicks…right Hiro?"

"Thank you for understanding father!" Hiro says in glee as he hears a stern remark from Kaito, "Just don't fail in accomplishing your destiny."

"If that's the case, Kira you bring Hiro to the Jet…I'll get Ando and meet you there," Hirohito offers as he leaves Hiro and Kira enter the limousine of Hirohito that brought them to the airport.

_Michael Raines, New Orleans_

A handsome Briton stops from his super sonic fast running as he sees the Dawson residence and thinks, _"Good thing that Sylar can's fly at super sonic just like a certain Petrelli does…if Steve told me right. Anyways, I'll just give this cure to beautiful Niki and leave to meet Noah at the warehouse 2 days later."_

Michael walks toward the door of the Dawson residence and knocks at it. The door is then opened by a middle aged woman, who says, "I'm sorry mister, but I'm afraid I won't buy the cooking appliances you have to offer me."

"It's not like that mam," Michael said in a rapid British accent, "I'm here to help Niki. I believe she is sick right?"

"Why did you not say so? Come in," the old lady offers the Briton as he lets him in and says, "But I'm afraid you can't do much to help her."

"I actually can," Michael says as he looks around the house, "Where's she?"

"She's in the guest room…it's the third door to your left," the old lady says as Michael rushes to the said room as he bumps into Monica Dawson.

"I'm sorry missy! But where is Niki Sanders?" Michael asks the young woman as she helps her get up.

"Who are you?" the young woman asks him as she hears a weak voice from within the room, "Is that you Michael? I won't forget that British accent of yours."

"Yeah it's me love," Michael says as he rushes to the weakening and sick Niki's side and sees a young boy at her side, who Michael presumed as her son, and took out the syringe Neil gave him, "This is the cure to the virus Niki. And I'm hoping it will work."

Niki nods as Michael injects the blood in the syringe in Niki's shoulder and sees that her pale face suddenly goes back to normal.

Michael smiles and says, "Fantastic! The cure worked!"

"Really?" the young boy said as he saw his mother slowly getting up of bed and said to the Briton, "Thank you Michael…looks like you really saved me this time."

"Yeah well…you can save your thanks for later probably in a love letter," Michael says casually as he receives a glare from Niki and he then adds, "But I do remember you can pummel me into bits so…I suggest you look out for your kid and nephew for now. I'll be in the area if anything wrong happens…and that's it!"

"So you're just leaving?" Niki asks the young man, who smiles at her and runs off faster than the eye can see and leave her, Micah and Monica alone in the room.

"Mom…who was she?" Micah asked his mom.

"He's a friend Micah honey…the same friend who saved me from that explosion," Niki explains to her son as she hugs him and kisses his forehead.

_Peter, Steve, Claude and Derrick, A Warehouse in New York_

A newly shaved Claude walks out of the bathroom (like the Ninth Doctor look of Christopher Eccleston) and sees Peter and Steve sitting by a table.

"Nice shave and hair cut Claude," Steve remarks to his fellow British as Claude replies at him, "Well I figured out with what's the purpose of the hair if Peter here is going to blow up the whole world?"

"Blow up the whole world?" Peter said defensively, "I painted what I saw okay? But I didn't really see that I would explode or something so stop accusing me of something I won't do."

"For all I care you can just absorb one bloody power that can kill us all!" Claude snaps back at Peter.

Before Peter can respond, Steve stops him, "That's enough! Fighting will only make things worst okay? So let's review what we know…the remnants of Organization XIII is back to hunt us down…and we have a mural here that shows the world is going to be destroyed…so what do you think we should do about that?"

"I'd say we take the fight to them and then die afterwards," Claude suggests in a sing-song way, "In short, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever what to do. You're the doctor's excuse of an empath Steve, why don't you use your psychological skills or…biology knowledge to tell the right answer."

"You're a doctor?" Peter asked Steve, who was about to respond when Claude interrupted again, "Was a doctor! He stopped the same way you stopped in being a hospice nurse, by playing hero. That sounds like coincidence does it…a former doctor and a former nurse who both happened to be empaths..really cute stuff…why don't you two be partners to build a hospital for the special to do some good before we all die?"

"Actually...I'm thinking of continuing to train Peter here," Steve finally says after being in deep thought, "You and Derrick should probably give a shout to the old crowd…seeing you two are active members of Lucky 7 right?"

"I suppose so…but finding the other 5 is going to be a bit hard you know?" Claude informs Steve, who tells him, "I received word from Kira this morning that he would probably arrive here in America tonight. You have a couple of hours before he arrives here. And he still uses his old phone number."

"Fantastic!" Claude says as he gestures Derrick, who is leaning by a wall, to follow him. Claude then looks at Steve and Peter once more before he leaves, "You empaths take care…they might find you in a jiffy."

"You should look after yourself Claude…I have abilities that can help us fend off any agent," Steve tells his friend, who replies, "I'm the invisible man remember? They can't shoot what they can't see."

Claude then grabs Derrick and they suddenly vanish out of Peter's and Steve's sight.

Steve then looks at Peter and says, "You ready to start your real training?"

Peter nods and replies, "Whenever you want to start it, I'm ready."

"Good that's the spirit!" Steve replies as he pushes the table away and stands up and tells Peter, "Now I know that you have some mastery in pulling those files out of that file cabinet of yours…as Claude would term it…I will teach you the finer aspects of being an empath. Just like on how to use different powers at the same time, when to use a certain power at different circumstances and…probably…unlock your full potential, that would be your ultimate weapon against the Organization XIII…and the wrenches that Angela Petrelli might throw in your path."

"Angela…my mother is an enemy?" Peter asks Steve, who nods.

_Nathan Petrelli and Angela Petrelli, Petrelli Mansion, New York_

"Ma! Ma where are you?" Nathan shouts as he enters the house in search of his mother. He enters the living room to see his mother talking to someone in her cell phone and she closes it.

"What do you need Nathan?" Angela Petrelli asks her son as she puts her phone in her hand bag, "Do you know how much I had to pay to keep your miraculous survival a secret?"

"I appreciate that Ma…but you have to tell me the truth and only the truth is that ok?" Nathan asks his mother.

"If it's about the shooting incident, then you must've easily forgotten that someone from Organization XIII ordered it," Angela Petrelli replied as she walked past Nathan and up to her room, but she stopped when she heard Nathan say, "And that person from Organization XIII…is you."

Angela then goes down the stairs and slaps her son, "How dare you accuse me with such thing!"

"Ma! Don't lie to me! I learned the truth from Bob already..and your actions just confirmed that you are really evil…just like I said so before," Nathan told his mother with his brows almost meeting each other.

"You think I care about that? About being evil as you say so, if you think I care about it then you are just like your weak father," Angela coldly says to Nathan.

"My father was my hero…like I always said so and he is not weak from what I remember," Nathan told his mother in an aggressive way.

Angela laughs at Nathan's statement and says, "Your father maybe strong yes because of his power to manipulate his genes into whatever he wanted that he can do anything that is impossible. Such power to have all abilities in a whim are all but wasted by your father to destroy the same Company he co-founded. So I did what I had to…I asked help from Organization XIII to take care of him seeing he is a threat to what we are doing for the best of interests."

"I can't believe with what you did Ma…you killed your own husband!" Nathan said angrily to his mom, "Now I know who is right and who is wrong…I will end this Organization of yours to stop your plans of letting Sylar release the criminals that would ruin the future."

"I'm afraid you can't leave," Angela says as a blonde woman appears at her back and a white haired man in a purple tuxedo appeared beside the blonde woman, "Not with what you heard…I just can't Nathan. It's time to finish what was started… Kai and Yvvone…kill him."

"With pleasure," Kai says as he releases a bone from his palms that looked like daggers and threw them at Nathan, who levitated himself above the ground to evade the bones. Water from the kitchen suddenly entered the room and began to approach Nathan in mid-air. Nathan then glides around the house and finds a window that he broke and escaped in. Nathan looks back at the house with Yvvone's waters suddenly rushing at him and Nathan flies away with his super sonic flight.

"Damn! He escaped!" Kai cursed as he punched the wall in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I didn't go all out on him," Yvvone says slyly to Angela, who smiles evilly, "It's okay…you've done your roles very well. Now report back to Ryu…and we'll have Sylar kill Bishop in the Hartsdale Base at the day of the attack."

_Neil Santiago, New York_

Neil appears at the rooftop of the Deveaux Building and looks around his surroundings. Neil suddenly sees a running dark haired Claire in a black outfit in an alley and aims it at a man, who is wearing a black SWAT like uniform without the logos and the vest, but instead a black combat jacket replaces the SWAT vest.

"I've always loved you!" a teary eyed Claire shouts to the man, who turns around and revealed to be Peter Petrelli with a scar at his face. Claire then shoots at Peter for 5 times and sees he made the bullets movement slower than normal in mid-air.

"Really? But love doesn't really matter Claire," Peter says as he let the bullets phase through him and says, "It doesn't matter…once you have the power in your hands."

Peter then telekinetically pushes Claire to a wall and chokes her, "I'd hate to kill your lovely face Claire, there are so many things I want to do to you…but I can't…not if you will ruin my plans."

As Neil sees Peter raise his other hand, he teleports beside Claire and thrusts his hand forward. Peter is then thrown away by an invisible dimensional blast and hits the wall behind him. Claire then falls down, coughing at Neil's side.

"Are you okay?" Neil asks Claire stands up and nods.

"You!" Peter says as he stands up to see Neil and let flames appear in his hands, "How dare you interfere!"

"I don't know how you got here…or what made you like that Peter, but I'm leaving," Neil said as he grabbed Claire and opened a portal behind him and dragged Claire with him to go inside it. At the same time, Peter thrust his flaming hands that a fiery blasts headed to enter the portal, which closed as Claire entered it.

"What the??" Peter shouted as his hands began to glow. Peter then closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and his hands color returned to normal. The scarred Peter then walks away in disappointment, while putting a grey cap on his head.

_Neil and Dark Haired Claire, Somewhere Unknown_

As Neil and Claire went into the portal, the entered a place wherein the place looked like a resort. Neil then let go of Claire's arm and said, "Why are you here? I thought that you are with West when I saved you a couple of hours earlier…and did Peter meet your mother already to gain pyrokinesis? And how in the world you have dark brown hair when it was dark brown earlier?"

"I'm sorry if I confused you Neil…but you see…I'm from the future," Claire explained to Neil, who is surprised, "You came from the future I came from…that's impossible unless…you came from the future from this timeline…"

"Well…if you want it to put it that way…then it's a yes Neil," Claire said awkwardly as Neil was a loss for words.

"I…failed?" Neil asked to himself.

"I'm afraid you did," Claire answered Neil's question.

_**With the Organization XIII on the move, what would our Heroes do in order to stop them?**_

_**Will Sylar join forces with Angela Petrelli?**_

_**What will Parkman and Maarten do when they discover West is dead?**_

_**Will Noah, Claire and the Bennett family go to safety in Michael's safehouse?**_

_**What will happen to Hiro, Hirohito, and Kira as they arrive in America and probably meet Claude?**_

_**What will happen to Peter's training?**_

_**And finally, what happened in the future so wrong that Neil was said to have failed and Peter is acting villainous?**_

_**All of these will be answered in the future episodes of Heroes.**_

_**Sneak Peek to a "Future Chapter"**_

"_**Who are you?" a confused Peter asks to the person who looks just like him only having a scar in his face.**_

"_**I am you Peter," the Future Peter replied simply, "And you must listen to me…if we are to change the fate of the world."**_

_**Author's Notes: Well! Here is the 7**__**th**__** episode of Heroes Volume III: Villains! I hope you liked it and if you want to know more about the canon characters I've introduced like Maarten and the others…just go to the heroeswiki for more details. That's all for now and I will gladly accept any suggestions, reviews or criticisms to this Heroes work of mine!**_


	8. Episode 8: The Domino Effect

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking.

I've been thinking and I have decided on having a small…look back at my story's OC' and their…probably actors/actresses I've decided upon:

Chris Johnson- played by Samuel L. Jackson

Kai- Ken Leung with green contacts and white dyed hair

Conner (the guy controlling the animals that attacked Claude and the others)- Michael Rooker

Doctor or guy with telekinesis who was with Conner- David Tennant with glasses and a lab coat.

Yvvone- Clemence Poesy(Fleur Delacour in Harry Potter)

Guy who controls shadows that was with Yvvone- Gary Oldman with glasses

Derrick Ferry(Wood Manipulator)- Daniel Cudmore

Kira Minato-Tomasu Aoji with auburn spiky hair

Hitohito Nakayama-Tachi Hiroshi with black tinted horn rimmed glasses

Ryu- Kashiwabara Shuji with black hair in a pony tail

Michael Raines- Jamie Bell

Steve Friedrich Euler( from a Hugh Laurie look-alike I changed it, still has his cane though)- Ewan McGregor

Asuma Madara/Nakayama- Hiroyuki Watanabe

Now on with the story!

_**Episode 8: The Domino Effect**_

_Voice over of a deep aborigine's voice__, __"__Power is that ineffable quality that brings those who enjoy it success in all they venture; it is strength, health, courage, and force of will combined with initiative, determination, and tenacity. It has been said that 'with great power comes great responsibility,' and truer words were never spoken, but it is also fact that absolute power corrupts absolutely. If such great power is given, shall one succumb to his or her desires and be corrupt with such power…or be able resist the temptation in order to do what must be done? And when everything falls into place, shall bestowed powers be used to stop the future written in stone from happening? Or shall the domino effect, destroy the reality we all have?_

_Neil and Dark Haired Claire, Somewhere Unknown_

The place Neil and Claire exited from a portal looked like a resort. Neil suddenly released his grip from Claire's hand and said, "Why are you here? I thought you were with West when I saved you a couple of ours earlier…and when did Peter meet your mother to absorb her pyrokinesis? And how in the world you got dark brown hair when you had blonde hair earlier?"

"I'm sorry if I confused you Neil…but you see…I'm from the future," Claire explained to Neil, who is surprised, "You came from the future I came from…that's impossible unless…you came from the future from this timeline…"

"Well…if you want it to put it that way…then it's a yes Neil," Claire said awkwardly as Neil was a loss for words.

"I…failed?" Neil asked to himself.

"I'm afraid you did," Claire answered Neil's question.

"How?" Neil asked Claire seriously, "Tell me on how I failed? I am supposed to save it! What happened so wrong that you had to come back?"

"Peter…" Claire said looking at the sand, "It was Peter…Peter did it…"

"Did what?" Neil said with concern, "What did he do?"

"He shot Nathan!" Claire said to Neil, who looked at Claire in disbelief.

"That's…impossible! Peter would never do that. Chris Johnson shot Nathan," Neil informed Claire, who stood up.

"Chris was supposed to shoot Nathan, but I ask you a question…why weren't you able to reach in time to stop the shooting?" Claire asked Neil, who was surprised once more.

"How'd you know that? How'd you know that when I was about to reach the area…I blacked out and…" Neil trailed off.

"And you woke up with Nathan is already shot," Claire finishes off, "I didn't believe it at first, but Peter did shoot Nathan…and he said it was all part of his plan to save the world or something."

"What happened in the future?" Neil asked Claire, who shook her head.

"I don't know…" Claire said with difficulty, "I…I don't remember…Peter just…oh my god! Did he just messed up with my mind just for me to join him?"

"Join in what?" Neil asked curiously, "Tell me Claire."

"I don't know…but he…he mentioned on meeting somebody " Claire said as Neil looked at her in an alarming way.

"Who does he plan to meet Claire?" Neil asks Claire nervously.

" He mentioned…that he needs to meet himself," Claire says, "He wants himself to let something happen…to let the chaos come in and flourish…not like what you tried to prevent. That is what he wanted…to set free what you tried to stop…in order to save the world he says…"

"Then I won't let him destroy the future of this dimension…not till I have a say in it," Neil says as he opens a portal and offers a hand to Claire, "Will you come with me to save your future? I don't know what might happen to both of us, but I'm sure of one thing. He won't succeed."

Claire smiles at Neil and takes his hand as they both entered the portal, which closed afterwards.

_Hirohito, Ando, Hiro and Kira, JFK Airport_

"Looks like we're in America again," Hiro says in Japanese as he looks at his surroundings when he and his companions went out of the airport only to see a black limo pulling up in front of them.

"Let's get in," Kira tells the group as they enter the spacious and comfy limousine. The limousine departed from the airport and Hiro released his father from the sword.

Kaito, Kira and Hirohito sat in the sits opposite of Hiro and Ando.

"Where do we go now?" Hiro asks in English to his companions.

"To adventure friend," an invisible man, who appeared to be Claude replied as he sat beside Hiro and looked at Kaito, "Looks like you aren't dead after all. Nice tricks of moving in mirrors eh."

"Charles always said invisibility is something nice to have…Claude," Kaito said sternly, "What is your business inside my limousine?"

"Apparently, Steve told me that you guys were coming…so I'm here as part of the welcoming party," Claude said as he pointed outside to a man riding a motorcycle, "New recruit named Derrick is also here…and his power to manipulate nature is quite fantastic if you ask me."

"I see…" Kaito says in understanding as he looks at Kira and asks in Japanese, "Were you the one who told them?"

"That's why we're here isn't it? To reform Lucky Seven," Kira says in plain English and looks at Claude, "Are you joining?"

"I have no effin choice but to do so right?" Claude says with a smirk and looks at Hiro, "So you must be the time-traveler…I'm Claude Raines, old friend of your father and member of the Lucky Seven. You know all about Lucky 7 right?"

"No," Hiro says as he shakes his head and looks at his father, "Oto-san…what is this Lucky Seven?"

"It is a group created by your father and Charles Deveaux to help people with special abilities and to act as a…resistance group in case Organization XIII…a group of powered individuals within the Company has risen again to get what they want… world domination." Hirohito informs the young Nakamura.

"And this…is what might happen in the future," Claude says as he takes out a picture of the world breaking into pieces and says, "A mural…created by Peter Petrelli…that shows the destruction of the world itself.

_Matt Parkman and Maarten, Costa Verde, Rosen Residence_

"Looks like he's dead," Maarten says as he looks at the scalp less corpse of West Rosen, "Sylar probably has the power of flight now."

"Then what do we do now?" Matt Parkman asks as he looks around the crime scene, "It looked like he was escaping when Sylar got to him."

"It seems so," Maarten says as he takes out his phone and dials a number, "Hello? This is Maarten. Yes, we're here. Sylar got to West, who tried to escape…Yes power of flight being taken has no doubt in it. No problem…We'll report in."

"What Bob say?" Matt says as he continued to look around.

"He said we're supposed to wait for other reports about Sylar…for the meantime, he said we head to New Orleans and see if Niki Sanders is alright," Maarten says as he leaves the house with Parkman following him.

"We're going to check up on Niki?" Matt asks as a thought hit him, "Of course! I forgot she hit herself with the Shanti Virus! We should contact Mohinder and get a cure for her sickness!"

"That isn't an option nor part of our objectives," Maarten says as he gets inside his black sedan, "Let's head to New Orleans and wait for orders."

"Yes captain," Matt says in defeat as he gets inside the car of Maarten that leaves the area afterward.

_Noah Bennett and Claire Bennett, Somewhere along the way to New Orleans_

"Looks like we're almost near New Orleans Claire-bear…and Michael is waiting there for us," Noah says as he pays for the items they bought at the gas station their car was parked in. Noah's phone suddenly rings and he looks at Claire and gives her the plastic bag, "What about you take this to your mother in the car, while I answer the phone."

"Sure dad…" Claire replies as she takes the bag and heads off to the Nissan Rogue.

"Thank you Claire," Noah says with a smile as he answers the phone and says, "Bob, is this you?"

"Nope, it's the daughter you tried to shock for when you caught me," Elle said sarcastically on the phone, "So let's cut the chase…where are you?"

"Why are you calling me? You just sent Company operatives to get Claire and harmed my family," Noah said tensely to Elle, "This wasn't part of the deal."

"Listen, daddy kept his word and the Company didn't try to get Claire," Elle said, "Organization XII did it. Actually daddy has Matt Parkman and an old friend of yours…Maarten I guess to know if that West guy is still breathing and to ask him where are your whereabouts."

"Parkman's working with you guys? What's the situation now Elle?" Noah said as he looked outside the window of the small shop in the gasoline store.

"Let's just say…there's kind of a…broken chain of command that Organization XIII somehow broke ties with the Company…and are working on their own," Elle replied, "Speaking of the West guy, tell Claire to prepare flowers when she comes back to Costa Verde."

"Breaking the chain of command? They aren't even complete unless…wait! What happened to West?" Noah says confusedly.

"Let's just say he was killed by…Sylar and his brain is reported to be missing," Elle informs Noah, who looked surprised.

"So Sylar can fly now…now chances of knowing where he went are now slim," Noah says as he contemplated on the situation, "So why is Bob looking for me?"

"I don't know, but daddy told me to bag-and-tag you…so if you don't want violence to occur. Better tell me now so you can also bring baby Claire there to safety," Elle taunts Noah, who replies.

"I won't tell you not even a clue to where our location is," Noah replies as Claire enters the store once more and says, "Dad! Mom says that you should continue your conversation in the car so we can arrive in New Orleans faster."

"Claire don't," Noah said hopelessly as Elle said on the phone, "Ohhh! New Orleans huh? That's interesting, since I'm in Las Vegas. I'll be seeing you later cowboy."

"This is bad," Noah whispers to himself as he closes his phone and Claire approaches him.

"What's the problem dad?" Claire asks he troubled father, who smiles at her, "Nothing Claire. Forget it…Let's just head to the warehouse of Michael and hide in there."

Noah and Claire then head towards the Nissan Rogue and drove off to reach New Orleans.

_Elle Bishop, Starbucks Coffee Shop in Las Vegas_

Elle takes a sip of her coffee as he presses a button on her phone and puts the phone in her ear, "Hello Daddy! I have intel on Noah's destination."

"Where Elle?" Bob asks out of interest on the phone.

"New Orleans," Elle replies, "Shall I go and meet him up? After all, New Orleans is just a short ride from here."

"Very well Elle…you can go. There is a chance you'll meet Parkman and Maarten on the way so when you meet up with them. Chances of getting Noah to go with you will be greater. That's all Elle and we can't afford mistakes this time understand?" Bob says sternly to Elle, who replies, "Crystal."

_Future Peter, New York_

A black outfitted scarred Peter Petrelli walks in the alleys of New York and sees a warehouse. The future evolved human enters the warehouse and sees Peter Petrelli fighting Steve Euler with his powers of electrokinesis.

Steve suddenly stops training and looks at the Future Peter with surprise, "Who are you? And why do you look like Peter?"

"As you know, Peter Petrelli here has powers of travelling into the past and the future," Future Peter says as he approaches his present incarnation, and says to him, "I'm you Peter…and you must listen to me…if we are to change the world."

_Neil and Future Claire, New York_

Neil and a dark haired Claire reappear just outside of the warehouse just to see Peter and Steve talking to Future Peter.

"Stay away from him!" Neil says as he draws his sword and points it at the future Petrelli, "He's not what he might say he is!"

"Neil?" Peter Petrelli says in surprise as he looks at Future Claire and his future incarnation, "What's going on here?"

"This!" Claire says as she suddenly raises her hand to throw Neil towards the wall telekinetically and transforms into a dark outfitted Sylar, "I can't believe how you could have fallen for that…Neil… Listening to my story of Peter turning evil…and now I have both Petrellis and…a certain man, who I failed to kill in the future."

"Sylar!" Future Peter says as his hands are filled with flames and beside him Peter Petrelli's hands are filled with electricity by instinct and Steve is just looking at Sylar.

"So you're the power theif…" Steve says as he looks at Sylar with pity, "Telekinesis and the ability to be a copycat is quite handy…but then…you two Peters stand back. I'll handle him."

Future Peter nods and the flames around him disappear. Peter looks at Steve with worry and says, "He's kind of like us you know… I barely managed to beat him we had a one on one…and he managed to survive all of that."

"Don't worry…" Steve says as he cracks his knuckles, "This will end in a jiffy."

"You forget one thing…" Sylar says as he tightens his invisible grip that chokes Neil to the wall he crashed in, "I have Neil here as hostage."

"And not for long," Steve says as he suddenly blurs out of sight and punches Sylar in the gut that makes the powerful villain fly backwards and hit the wall behind him that results in cracks.

Sylar rises up the rubble and says, "Strong..but not enough…"

Steve suddenly appears behind Sylar and says, "Oh I think this is enough."

Steve's hand suddenly phases behind the head of Sylar, whose eyes suddenly become red and falls down to the ground without saying another word.

Steve's hand looked bloody as he took out his hand from Sylar's head and said, "That wasn't even a warm-up."

Neil coughed for a bit after feeling the grip on his neck disappeared and walked towards the two Petrellis and to Steve. Neil then sheaths his sword and says, "I'm sorry for doubting you…Future Peter…I should have known that you wouldn't lay a finger on Claire."

"I understand," Future Peter says as he looks at the present Petrelli, "Now…I want you to use a certain power…that will help you become enlightened to what happened in the past."

"What power?" Peter asks confusedly, "Do I need to get into your head to know it?"

"Nope…" Future Peter says as he looks at Neil with a smirk, "Use the power of the last man you took care off who died afterwards."

"Charles Deveaux?" Peter says in surprise as Future Peter nods, "What's his power?"

"Dream Manipulation," Neil and Steve say at the same time.

"How'd you know that?" Steve says with curiosity, "Unless you're the Future Neil that Peter was telling me the other day."

"The one and only," Neil says as he looks at Future Peter, "Bring me into the future…I want to know what happened."

"Same here…" Present Peter says as Future Peter put his arms at Peter's shoulder.

"No…use Charles' power…and you'll discover what is the importance in dream walking," Future Peter says as he looks at Neil, "I'll bring you to what happened during…the day when all well laid plans fell down."

"No problem," Neil says as he is suddenly grabbed by Future Peter and they disappear.

"Wait for..." Peter managed to say but he was hit by Steve in the head that makes Peter fall asleep.

"I'm sorry Peter, but you have to do this…" Steve says as he puts his hand on Peter's head and Steve's hand suddenly turns bright.

_Mohinder, Molly and Maya, Primatech Facility, Odessa, Texas_

"What do we do now Mohinder?" Molly says as she moves her white queen piece beside a black king, "Checkmate!"

"Awww…" Maya said as she saw no hope of escaping from Molly's move and said, "You really are good enough in playing this game."

"Well…its because Matt taught me all the moves he knew," Molly said as she suddenly pouted, "But I think he reads my mind so that's why he wins."

"Well…at least you beat Maya right?" Mohinder says as he places plates with yellow curry in the rice, "Here's some food for both of you since playing chess tires your brain."

"Thank you Mohinder!" Molly says as she takes a bite and says, "This stuff tastes really good."

"That's good to hear you liked it," Mohinder said with a smile as he looked at Maya, "How are the pills doing?"

"Well…it's working fine," Maya says as she takes a bite, "But…if I can't use my powers…how can I get my revenge on that liar…Gabriel!"

"Don't worry Maya…Bob and the others are trying to work on it…," Mohinder says as he hears his phone ring, "Uhm..excuse me for a second."

Mohinder walks out of the room and answers his phone, "This is Mohinder Suresh…who's calling?"

"I have taken an ability Suresh…another tasty ability that makes me fly around anywhere I want…from someone named, West Rosen," a man says as he taunts Mohinder.

"Sylar!" Mohinder says in surprise, but lowers his voice afterwards, "Where are you? And what are you planning?"

"Oh Mohinder…why would I even tell you?" Sylar says mockingly and continues, "Let's just say it involves the fall of the Company…and of course, giving you a thank-you gift of creating a cure for the virus…and that gift..somehow involves, your death."

"You'll die first before I do Sylar…the Company is on the lookout for you," Mohinder says as he looks behind him to see Molly.

"Is it the boogeyman?" Molly says as she looks at Mohinder with a bit of fear and Mohinder hears Sylar say, "I'll also take her powers Mohinder…"

Mohinder was about to reply when he heard Sylar hang up the phone. Mohinder pockets his phone and says to Molly, "Don't worry Molly…I won't let anything happen to you. Even if it took to fight 12 Sylars at once, I won't back down."

"But you don't have any powers Mohinder," Molly points out to Mohinder, who pats her head.

"I remember my mother told me once Molly, being a hero is not having amazing abilities that my father had surmised…but it is in the heart that makes one a hero," Mohinder says as looks at Molly in the eye, "So whether I have powers or not…I'll try to be a hero…and save you from the boogeyman."

_Neil and Future Peter Petrelli, Unknown Place_

"Where are we?" Neil asks out of curiosity as he sees they are in a dark hallway that has everything in shambles.

"We are in the day…that everything fell like domino pieces that lead to the dark future I came from," Future Peter says as he grabs Neil and they turn invisible and they see Claire running away from someone, who suddenly disappears.

Future Peter drags Neil to a certain hallway to see Matt Parkman's neck slit and Elle is thrown outside a door afterwards. Noah runs toward Elle, only to see Sylar saying, "Boo!"

Sylar tries to raise his hands to use telekinesis on his two enemies when Elle shoots him with an electric blast that throws Sylar away.

Neil tries to escape from Peter's grasp, but fails to do so. Hiro appears out of nowhere to attack Sylar, and draws his sword but Sylar sees this and throws Hiro to the wall, whose sword suddenly is impaled on him a second later without any logical explanation.

Future Peter then teleports Neil and himself into another room to show a one handed Future Neil, who collapses when a dark haired man appears out of the corner and looks at Neil in the eye.

Neil then sees Angela walking toward Neil's collapsed body and says, "You should have taken the alternative…"

Sylar suddenly appears behind Angela, who looks in front of her to see a long haired man replicating with the dark haired man beside him.

"Let's finish this," Angela says with a smirk when Neil and Future Peter reappear above the Deveaux Building.

"What happened after that? What alternative Angela is saying?" Neil asks Future Peter, who looks at him seriously.

"I can't tell you that…I just brought you into the future that I came from…but with me not changing anything here yet…the future remains the same, unless you help me," Future Peter says to Neil, who nods.

"I understand," Neil says as he looks at his friend, "What do I do now?"

"You and Peter find Zero…and you better also find the powerhouse..his abilities will probably help us in controlling who we know about," Future Peter says as he walks away from Neil, "Also warn Hiro about her…she would prove to be a danger on our parts as you know it."

Neil nods as Future Peter gives him a salute and jumps high into the sky to fly.

_Yvvone, Kai, Conner, Chris Johnson and Ryu, An unknown Dark Office_

"Thank you for coming in such a short notice," Ryu said as he looked at the four evolved humans in front of him, "The plans of our founders are in place…and it only requires a small amount of pushing on the part of our leader and all the dominoes we placed will fall."

Angela Petrelli, a man in a blue lab coat and a middle aged man wearing dark clothes.

"I'm sorry if we are late, but…I just talked a bit to the Doctor here and Anderson over there," Angela says as she gestures to the men beside her, "So…are they informed in what is to happen?"

"I'm about to say it Angela, but there has been a small snag that our contact has told us," the pony tailed Asian says as he looks at the group with his hands folded, "It seems that Deveaux Society…is on the move also…and to make things worst…it seems Angela's son, Nathan Petrelli has sided with Bob Bishop, a person who we deem as a traitor and a danger."

"Lucky Seven is back?" Kai says in surprise, "So…the guy I faced in Japan…and the guys Yvvone and Anderson fought are part of that meddling society? This makes things…a bit complicated."

"That's not a prob!"" Chris says as he points to his chest, "My winds can just knock them off their feets."

"You don't understand the situation!" Ryu says, "If I'm not mistaken, our enemies have powers of botanical manipulation, sand manipulation, invisibility, super speed, steel manipulation and creation…and probably…or theoretically someone who has the ability to manipulate space…or something in a more precise and…weird way."

"And he has a sword to boot," Yvvone adds in as she looks at the men, "His power…is unbelievable when you see it…"

"If you're saying about the same someone who punched me in the hospital…then I kind of agree with you to say that his power is…unique," Chris says as Ryu silences him.

"Now is not the time to bother with things like that, but I do know for a fact that once we have what we need…we shall succeed," Ryu says as he looks at Angela, who takes out her phone and she says, "Hello Gabriel? This is the one who called you earlier…I'm here to tell you on where we should meet."

_Peter Petrelli, Unknown Place_

Peter wakes up from his unconscious state with him wearing the same outfit and same hair style when he first journeyed with Mohinder to find Isaac.

"How?...How did this happen?" Peter says in surprise as he looks around him that appeared to be all white and nothing in plain sight.

"It's because we are in the dream world Peter," a voice says behind Peter, who is revealed to be Charles Deveaux in a wooden recliner.

"Cha…Charles?" Peter says in surprise, "How…How? You're supposed to be dead…."

"Yes Peter…I am dead in reality and such…whether we like it or not. But in dreams, I do exist…in dreams and in your heart," Charles says as he begins to stand up and continues, "You might not believe me Peter…but I do know one thing. In the end, love matters the most and that is what saved the world from Adam's plans. But now…I'm here to tell you…on how and why these events around you…happened."

The scenery suddenly changed into 12 persons sitting around a 13 chair-round table. Adam, Charles, Kaito, Angela, Victoria, Linderman, Maury and Bob are seen to be present.

"What's taking him so long?" Adam says in impatience when a younger Linderman says, "Don't worry Adam, he'll be here soon."

A person with glasses suddenly enters the room and says, "I'm sorry I'm late…the DA wanted me to do a case about a recently caught criminal."

"Is that?" Peter says in surprise as he looks at Charles, who nods.

"Looks like you're here already…old friend," Linderman says as he smiles, "Old war buddy, Arthur Petrelli."

"Dad…" Peter says as he continues to stare at his father with awe.

**After discovering what the future brings, will Neil follow Future's Peter's orders?**

**What will happen to Noah and his family now that Elle knows they are going to New Orleans?**

**Will the dark future come true?**

**What will happen to Mohinder that now he knows Sylar is on the move?**

**What will be the next move of Organization XIII now that they are now planning to do something big?**

**All these questions and others shall be revealed in future chapters of Heroes Volume III: Villains!!**

_**Author's Notes: Well you guys now have the new installment to the Heroes Volume III: Villains fan fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you won't have much…hardships when it comes to imagining on who are the people acting as the OC'S I've presented. That's all for now and please do review, critic or suggest on what you might want to see in future chappies!**_


	9. Episode 9: Dreaming 1977

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking.

_**Episode 9: Dreaming 1977**_

_**Voiceover of a deep aborigine's voice:**__Dreams__ are the images, thoughts and feelings experienced while__asleep__. Throughout history, people have sought the meaning or purpose of their dreams, either it is a message or a precognitive prophecy from God, or dreams are pathways into delving into the unconscious. Enter 1977, a year filled with meaning and events that changed the world we are living in. A time of an ongoing Cold War, the year of the eradication of a natural case of small pox, and the beginning of a group, a group founded by special individuals that aims to change the world itself and tried to create a difference in the future. With these uncharted images that dreams give us, these dreams can show us a past filled with meaningful promises leading to a future of complete demise…_

_Peter Petrelli and Charles Deveaux, Unknown Place_

Peter wakes up from his unconscious state with him wearing the same outfit and same hair style when he first journeyed with Mohinder to find Isaac.

"How?...How did this happen?" Peter says in surprise as he looks around him that appeared to be all white and nothing in plain sight.

"It's because we are in the dream world Peter," a voice says behind Peter, who is revealed to be Charles Deveaux in a wooden recliner.

"Cha…Charles?" Peter says in surprise, "How…How? You're supposed to be dead…."

"Yes Peter…I am dead in reality and such…whether we like it or not. But in dreams, I do exist…in dreams and in your heart," Charles says as he begins to stand up and continues, "You might not believe me Peter…but I do know one thing. In the end, love matters the most and that is what saved the world from Adam's plans. But now…I'm here to tell you…on how and why these events around you…happened."

The scenery suddenly changed into 12 persons sitting around a 13 chair-round table. Adam, Charles, Kaito, Angela, Victoria, Linderman, Maury and Bob are seen to be present.

"What's taking him so long?" Adam says in impatience when a younger Linderman says, "Don't worry Adam, he'll be here soon."

A person with glasses suddenly enters the room and says, "I'm sorry I'm late…the DA wanted me to do a case about a recently caught criminal."

"Is that?" Peter says in surprise as he looks at Charles, who nods.

"Looks like you're here already…old friend," Linderman says as he smiles, "Old war buddy, Arthur Petrelli."

"Dad…" Peter says as he continues to stare at his father with awe.

The scene suddenly stops as Charles Deveaux looks at Peter and says, "Peter, what you see now is what transpired thirty years ago …the founding of the Company."

"Founding…of the Company?" Peter says in surprise as he sees all the people in the room, "So…you, mom and dad…are all part of the Company?"

"Yes Peter," Charles replied as he saw Peter's face suddenly changes, "But before you react…I only joined as part of this organization in the impression that we are to save the world. At first we thought we were successful, but you'll see what happens afterwards."

Peter nods in understanding as the scene suddenly resumes unfolding in front of him.

"Hey Austin," Arthur Petrelli says as he sits in the seat in between Linderman and his wife, who he gives a small kiss in the cheek, "Good to see you're safe."

"There's no need to call me by our code names Arthur," Linderman says, "Just call me Daniel okay?"

Arthur nods as he looks at the group in the room, "Uhm…hi…I'm Arthur Petrelli, a former soldier in the Vietnam War together with Linderman here and I'm a lawyer of my own law firm."

"It's nice to meet you Arthur," Charles says with a smile and looks at Adam, "So shall we start the meeting?"

"Right…" Adam says as he stands up looks at the group, "To those who don't know me yet…I'm Adam Monroe and I thank you for coming here after accepting the invitations Daniel gave you here. To start things off I would like to tell you the true nature of this meeting."

Adam pauses intentionally that lets the other members look at him with curiosity.

"In one way or another, all of us in this room are special," Adam says while walking around the room, "Special in a way that we are all different…like Linderman, who has the ability to heal other people. And I believe that these powers did not come as a simple anomaly in our genes, but rather it is a gift we must use for the greater good."

"What do you mean for the greater good?" Kaito Nakamura says in a serious tone, "Are you suggesting we run around with capes just like that Superman of the Americans I presume?"

"Iye Kaito-san(No Kaito)," Adam says in Japanese, "What I'm telling is that we can use our powers to help other people just like us…to use and control their powers for the greater good."

"One question though…what powers are you saying?" Arthur asks, "I know Daniel here has the power to heal…but I don't have any powers…nor my wife has any powers."

"Actually Arthur…" Angela Petrelli says as she thumbs her handbag, "I've begun to experience these dreams that shows me…things that are happening in the future…just like this meeting…I think I dreamt of this meeting before…"

"What? You had these dreams…or whatsoever but you didn't tell me?" Arthur says in surprise to his wife as he felt Linderman's hand on his shoulder.

"It isn't her fault Arthur…she didn't want to be that way. What we can do is to be understanding and at least help her use her powers," Linderman says in a calming manner as Arthur looked back at Adam who was expecting for Arthur's interference to end.

"So…since you now know Daniel's powers and Angela's…surprising ability…may I know yours so I can find a way to teach you in utilizing them…if ever you have discovered your powers," Adam says as he earns a look from a black bearded man.

"Excuse me Mr. Monroe…I think before we…reveal our powers to you…can you at least reveal on what your powers are?" the Spanish man asks Adam curiously.

"Me?" Adam says as he takes a dagger from his pocket and places the blade on his right arm.

"What are you doing!" a woman shouts as she tries to walk toward Adam when she sees Linderman stand up and stop her.

"Just watch Ms. Pratt," Linderman says as Adam wounds his arm with a deep cut that suddenly heals.

"As the twelve of you saw…my power is that I can heal from any wound or injury…and it has given me the chance to live for hundreds of years," Adam says as he placed the knife at the table, "In short, I'm an immortal that survived the tests of time that I personally knew Takezo Kensei."

"What?" Kaito says in surprise, "You knew Kensei?"

"Of course Kaito…you think an immortal like me would not be…acquainted to a legendary hero of Japan," Adam says with a smirk as he saw the amazed founders of the would-be Company, "Now…that you know my power…can you tell me your names and your powers?"

"I'm Robert Bishop," Bob Bishop says as he takes a small ballpen from his pocket, "And let's say that I have the hand of Midas."

The ballpen suddenly turns into gold and Bob places it on the table.

"Turning objects into gold…an alchemist's dream during the Middle Ages," Adam says with a smile, "Who's next?"

"Think of a one number in a million…and I'll tell you what it is," Maury Parkman tells Adam as he suddenly adds in, "My name is Maury Parkman…and the number in your mind Mr. Monroe…is the number 9."

"Impressive!" Adam says in delight as he looks at the group, "Anybody else?"

The woman who tried to stop Adam said, "I'm Victoria Pratt…a biological engineer with the ability of manipulating genes that is quite handy in my line of work."

"A scientist…very interesting…" Adam says as Kaito Nakamura speaks, "I have the power to travel and bring people inside mirrors. Aside from that…I am also skilled in using a sword."

"Really? That I would like to see…seeing I'm good in fighting with a sword myself," Adam says as he looks at the remainder of those who haven't revealed their powers yet.

"I, Carlos Mendez, has the power…to give life and control inanimate objects," Carlos Mendez says as the chair of Adam suddenly walks around the room and return back to its place.

"Harry Fletcher, I'm like Reed Richards of Fantastic Four," a man with some white hair says as neck extends that makes his head reach the ceiling and go back in its normal position.

"I'm Paula Gramble…," a woman says as her voice changes into Adam's voice, "I can mimic other people's voices."

"That's fun," Maury Parkman remarks with a smirk.

"My name is Susan Ammaw," the woman says as she looks at Adam straight in the eye, "I have the ability to reincarnate myself that changes my physical body when I'm in the brink of death…so in a way…I'm immortal like you Adam, but I'm just one hundred and fifty years old."

"A different form of immortality eh…nice" Adam says with interest as he looks at Charles, "And what's your power Mr. Deveaux?"

"I can manipulate dreams my friend," Charles says with a smile, "I can give you nightmares or good dreams…I can even read memories of sleeping people half way around the world."

"So…I'm the only one here who has no powers?" Arthur Petrelli says in surprise as he looks at everybody around him, "Now I know how Batman felt when everybody else in his team had powers…"

"Don't worry Arthur…your powers will manifest in time. You just need to wait for not everybody discovers their powers right away," Adam says to Arthur as he looks at the rest of the group, "So we have an alchemist, a healer, a person who has prophetic dreams, a mind reader, a person giving life to objects, a biological engineer, someone who is very elastic, a voice mimic, another immortal, a mirror traveler…and a dream manipulator. That's quite a line up we have here…but anyways now that we know our powers…I'm here to offer you…or ask you something."

"What is it?" Bob Bishop asks in a business like manner.

"Remember my talk about these powers to help mankind? I'm offering or proposing that we create a secret organization that will help people like us and help mankind while not revealing ourselves," Adam proposes to the group, "Seeing some of us have our own businesses…we can use them as fronts in order for our small company won't be discovered."

"Hmm…this is quite hard…but how will we get the funds…to start such a group?" Carlos Mendez asks Adam, "Not like the others…I'm only a painter."

"Not to worry…Linderman's Casinos, Arthur's Law Firm, Kaito's Yamagato Industries can be fronts if they won't mind for the meantime…and with Bob's ability…we can have our own Fort Knox to support us."

"Hmm…not a bad offer, but how will we do it?" Kaito Nakamura asks Adam, "There has been no one in history to do…such attempt…so what will we do when we're part of this organization?"

"Well…our main objective first is to search for people just like us…and make them understand their gifts or abilities then we can help anonymously to our fellow humans afterwards in times of events that they might need us," Adam says as he sits back at his chair and takes out folders, "I've already chosen three locations that will be our…hide outs or facilities. One is in Texas under the guise of Primatech Co. that manufactures papers, a hidden facility in Kirby Plaza and a business office in Hartsdale New York."

"So what do you think of Adam's proposition?" Linderman asks the group of people inside the room as the room suddenly turns to white and Peter and 'Charles' are the only ones left.

"So that's how…the founders met?" Peter asked Charles, who nodded. Peter then asked his friend, "But does dad gain any…powers of any sort?"

"Your father does have powers…and he is one of the most powerful among us," Charles said as he informed Peter and the white background suddenly changes, "Now…its time for you to discover what happened a few months before Adam was incarcerated for almost thirty years. This happened"

An Arthur Petrelli in a tuxedo enters a room within the hidden facility in Hartsdale, New York. Inside the room are Maury Parkman, Kaito Nakamura, Adam Monroe, Daniel Linderman, Bob Bishop, Carlos Mendez, Angela Petrelli, Victoria Pratt and Harry Fletcher.

"Where's Paula and Susan?" Arthur asks the founders of the Company he is part of.

"Unfortunately they can't be with us here…since they are on a business trip to India to talk to Chandra Suresh something about the Shanti Virus Victoria Pratt here told us about," Linderman says as he looks at Arthur, "But on the bright side…your powers of having the maximum human potential will be put to the test."

"Maximum Human Potential?" Maury Parkman asked in surprise, "What's that about?"

"Well…Arthur here has the ability to excel…or be enhanced in every aspect of...human potential. He has super strength, super speed, increased healing…almost every power imaginable…he has it," Victoria Pratt informs the people inside the room, "Think of him as our very own Superman with multiple abilities, but he has limits of course…like he can't teleport and such…but he has reached the maximum of physical and mental aspects of human potential."

"So he can read minds like I do?" Maury asks as Victoria nods. Maury then smirks and says, "Looks like the guy who didn't believe he had powers…now has powers."

"Enough with the chit chat my friends," Adam says seriously, "Last week, June 25, 1977, a man named Roy Sullivan was hit by lightning for the seventh time, while he was fishing.(A.N.Roy Sullivan being hit by lightning 7 times is a fact) Seeing he survived these multiple events, I think its right for us to assume that this man has abilities that concerns with the control of electricity."

"Or the ability to have lightning be attracted to him," Victoria informs the group, I advise you to be cautious in approaching this man…unlike previous cases we don't know what his true abilities are."

"That's why instead of sending two people to go to this Roy Sullivan, I decided that Parkman, Mendez, Nakamura, Fletcher, Petrelli, Linderman and I will go and meet this guy," Adam informed the group.

"Why should we follow you?" Kaito asks the Briton, "It's always either your decision or Linderman's decision…don't we have a say in this?"

"It's logical Nakamura, he's the oldest and the wisest here. I suppose you give him some respect in his decisions," Maury tells the Japanese evolved human, who retorts, "You talk about respect, but you yourself left your family to join us. I think that alone doesn't give you the privilege to have me respecting your views."

"Why you!" Maury shouted as he drew out a gun to point at Nakamura when Linderman and Arthur Petrelli restrained Parkman.

"Stop it you two," Bob says while stepping in, "Be that as it may Nakamura and Parkman…but I think petty bickering won't help us in this situation. It tends to let you lose focus and be sloppy."

"Oh stop it you bunch of grown ups!" Angela manages to say after having enough, "If you are going to find this guy then find this guy! No arguments! Nobody is going to die if their opinions aren't heard!"

"Well you heard the lady men," Adam says, "We'll be leaving for Virginia immediately. The Company Jet will be leaving in an hour."

Adam then leaves the room afterwards.

The men suddenly file out of the room and left Kaito and Charles inside it.

"I'm starting to discover that this Company we've founded is a mistake. I feel that we've put the world at risk with this Company operating without the government officials on hand," Kaito says as he looks at Charles.

"Kaito my friend, will you please loosen up?" Charles says as he smiles, "As long as there is love in the world, nothing will go wrong. So cheer up, there will always be hope if every thing comes to chaos."

"I wish I had your optimism Charles…your opinions are the only ones I left agreeing on my friend," Kaito says as he begins to leave the room, "Have you heard of Adam and Linderman creating another organization within this group concerning about an evolved human military force?"

"I might've heard something about it," Charles replies, "I believe you have a plan to stop it?"

"No…I plan to counter-act it if anything happens," Kaito says as he left Charles alone in the room.

Peter and 'Charles' follow Kaito Nakamura, who accidentally bumps into a young man, who Peter recognized.

"Sorry about that…" the man says with a smile as he looks at Kaito, "Isn't that great…Kaito Nakamura in the flesh, it's nice to meet you."

"And who are you?" Kaito says with his eye brows raised, "Young men like you aren't supposed to be here."

"Being an empath does have its privileges," the young man says as he extends his hands, "I'm Stephen Friedrich Euler by the way, call me Steve for short."

"Empath?" Kaito says as he reluctantly shakes Steve's hand, "What do you mean by an empath?"

"I see you've met Steve here Kaito," Charles Deveaux says as he looks at Steve, "This young man here has the ability to…copy abilities of evolved humans around him. It's quite an amazing ability that he can be said to be the most powerful among us."

"I'm not really that powerful sir," Steve says as he looks at his watch, "Good lord just look at the time! I need to go to Ms. Pratt's office for me to…be studied a bit on how my powers really work since I can only do things…when I'm with other people so that when I'm done I can go back to my house and study for my practical in biology."

Steve then walks away from the duo and Charles looks at Kaito, "Nice kid that boy is. I found him walking around the streets one day when he accidentally absorbed Mendez's power that he had quite an embarrassing situation at the time."

"Well…that kid must not fall under the influence of Adam. Having him as another disciple of Adam will make Adam more powerful," Kaito says as he walks away from Charles, who says, "I don't intend for Adam to have contact with Steve…I don't intend to…"

The scene suddenly changes into the white background once more and Peter says to Charles, "So…Steve was once part of the Company?"

"Every one you know has at least had contact with the founders of the Company Peter…one way or another," Charles says as the background suddenly changes, "We are all but connected."

The scene suddenly changes into Arthur Petrelli and Linderman outside an apartment door with ttheir respective military issued pistols raised.

"This is just like the old times," Daniel says as he cocks his pistol as Arthur Petrelli nods and replies, "Yeah, just like the old time buddy."

Adam, Maury, Parkman, Kaito Nakamura and Carlos Mendez walked through the hallways of the apartment complex and assumed their positions outside the apartment door that Linderman and Arthur Petrelli were stationed in.

Kaito and Adam walks toward the duo war buddies and Adam says, "I'll knock on the door to see if he will be cooperative enough to listen to us. If he won't listen, then we'll have to use force to bring him in."

"And kill if necessary," Parkman adds in as he loads a couple of bullets into his pistol.

"Kill?" Arthur says in surprise, "That wasn't part of the job description!"

"Hey Petrelli…from what I heard from Linderman here…you are hardier than this. So I suggest you drop those moralities you have and we need the heroic soldier that we heard about," Adam says to Arthur as he knocks on the door, "Be prepared."

A man wearing a green bonnet, a green shirt and pants opened the door and says, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Actually Mr. Sullivan…I'm here together with a couple of associates to talk about something involving the seven times you were hit by lightning," Adam says in a British accent to Sullivan, who put his right hand in his head.

"Look…if you're another Briton…bringing a lot of guys that will create a documentary about the man who was hit by lightning seven times…I refuse," the man says as he is about to close the door when Adam stops the door from closing and says to Roy, "I'm not part of BBC. And we do know for a fact…that these occurrences are happening…because of special abilities or traits that you have."

"_Wait…how did he?"_ Roy thought as Maury walked towards the door and yanked it open.

"We just know…because we also have same abilities," Maury says as he approaches Roy slowly as Roy backs down, "I , for one, can read your mind…and let you re-live your nightmares if you don't cooperate."

The group slowly enters the room and surround Roy, who is now seated in his couch.

"Who are you people? Are you a…freak organization of the government…maybe part of FBI or CIA that wants to experiment on me?" Roy says as he begins to fumble his arms with nervousness.

Adam sits in the chair opposite to Roy and says to the man, "We're not part of any organization with any initials nor the government has anything to do with us. We are an anonymous Company wanting 

to help special individuals like us. But if you don't cooperate with us, I'm afraid we need to get you out of here…even if it took force to do so."

"Force? You'll use force?" Roy says as he stand up and walks toward a wall, "Well…if you guys can help people like me…then why bring a gun like the 'mind' reader has over there?"

"It's just a safety precaution my friend. There's no need to fret about it," Carlos says reassuringly when sparks appear in Roy's hands that came from the wall socket.

"You know…I don't believe you're going to help me or something, but I do know one thing…I can attract and possibly absorb electricity here and use it as SELF-DEFENSE!" Roy then turns around the shoots a lightning bolt with his right hand to Adam as he places his left palm on the wall socket.

Adam is thrown across the room by the blast as Parkman, Petrelli and Linderman raise their respective guns as Kaito raises his sword.

"Big mistake!" Maury says as he is about to pull the trigger of his gun when Roy suddenly thrusts his hand to the floor and electricity is thrown everywhere that it hits all of the Company Founders present.

Roy then runs out of the room when suddenly he felt the hand of Harry Fletcher grab his legs that makes Roy trip and crash to the floor.

Kaito stands up with his sword in hand and looks at Roy, "Without an electrical source, you can't use your powers against me."

Roy then raises his hands that are filled with electricity and says, "You forget that I absorb electricity…and store them temporarily. Farewell samurai!"

As Roy was about to shock Kaito, Kaito throws his sword to Roy, who dodges and fires the electrical blast to Kaito, who disappears out of Roy's sight. The electrical blast hits the couch that burst into pieces.

A katana suddenly is placed in Roy's neck and Kaito says, "For your information, I can travel through mirror-like surfaces…that when I threw my sword. I managed to store myself in the mirror-like surface of the blade and reappeared in physical form once more and trap you here."

"Bright thinking my Japanese friend," Adam says as he is standing up with the electrical burn in his chest healing rapidly.

"How did you…" Roy says in surprise as he sees Adam's burn disappearing.

"I can rapidly heal myself...and it takes more than a burn to kill me," Adam says as he looks at Parkman, who is beside him, "Knock him out."

"With pleasure," Maury Parkman says when suddenly Roy grasps the sword of Kaito and shocks the blade that in turn shocks Kaito.

Kaito falls unconsciously to the ground, as Roy manages to run away when Arthur Petrelli pushes Parkman out of the way and follows Roy, who is trying to escape in the fire exit.

"Roy! Don't let me catch you!" Arthur shouts as he enters the fire exit as hears Roy running as fast as he can to escape, "I'm giving you one last chance!"

"When hell freezes over!" Roy shouts as he suddenly sees Arthur Petrelli in front of him, "How did you…you have superspeed?"

"Nope…I'm like Superman," Arthur Petrelli says as he punches Roy, who crashes to the wall behind him.

Roy manages to stand up, despite of the pain, and manages to say, "You're…you're no Superman. You're trying to kill me!"

"No he's not," Linderman says as he is walking down the stairs with Maury Parkman, "He's just trying to help you. Parkman…do it!"

"_SLEEP!"_ Parkman mentally commands to Roy, who says at the same time, "How is he helping when…I'm…sleepy…"

Roy suddenly falls asleep on the floor as Adam walks down the stairs and says, "I checked in with Fletcher and Mendez…they seem to be fine. Nakamura is just knocked out cold though. How did it go?"

"Arthur here caught up with him with his speed…and probably threw Roy to the wall and Maury and I arrive and subdue this…lightning man," Linderman informs Adam, who nods.

"Well…it took longer for us than originally intended to bag-and-tag him…but now that we have him…we'll be leaving. Nice job Petrelli and may I request or you to get Roy here upstairs to the others? Daniel, Maury and I would like to talk for awhile," Adam asks Arthur, who nods in understanding and carries Roy in his shoulder.

As Arthur was out of sight, Adam looked at the two Company founders in front of him and he says, "I think we're getting a bit…old for this stuff already. We're supposed to guide, lead and do other stuff within the Company. I think its time for us to establish a small group of individuals just like us to do this process of talking, taking and if needed…to kill uncontrollable individuals. You've seen what might happen when they don't believe…or when they don't see reason to our actions. They tend to become a danger to us and will probably kill is if needed. Besides, some of us are getting soft already…just like Petrelli. He may be a cold soldier and a fierce lawyer in the outside, but in the inside he had grown soft."

"I agree…" Maury Parkman says as he nods, "The problem is…who will be part of this group of yours?"

"I've already scouted some talent…and fortunately we do have some…interested individuals wanting to have this…morally grey job for the greater good," Adam Monroe says as he looks at his watch, "It's getting late…we must go."

The scene suddenly turns back to the white background and Charles looks at Peter and says, "This…bagging-and-tagging you just saw Peter…is already foreshadowing on what might happen in the future."

"The establishment of Organization XIII," Peter says as he looks at Charles in the eye.

"Correct…and now I'll bring you to the day…the day when it was founded,"

The background suddenly changes into the same meeting room wherein the Company Founders first met.

"My friends," Adam says as he is seen carrying a folder with him, "After seeing this…organization of ours slowly flourishing and accomplishing its goal to help other…evolved humans. I have seen the complications that might arise…if ever should something happen."

"What complications are you saying Monroe?" Kaito Nakamura asks in interest as he looks at the British.

"What I'm saying is the potential danger to…other people like us might bring," Adam Monroe says as he takes out a picture of Roy and other evolved humans, "As you see here, I have pictures of people just like us…given with special abilities that we have encountered during the course of…business. Some have no idea what they really are, some supported us, some are already part of this growing business…and some already are proven to be…using their powers for their own gain."

"Such people must be stopped…and if needed we must put the law in our own hands for the safety of the world!" Adam says with conviction, "That is why my friends…I propose of a small group within our organization…that would act as our representatives and would be the ones who will be bagging and tagging these…unguided individuals. This group that I'm talking about is composed of thirteen individuals I have talked to and they are interested to help us in saving the world from such evil hearted people. I already have Mr. Linderman and Mr. Parkman agreeing with my…proposal and I hope you do the same thing."

"Wait…so in short you are going to create a group of people who might be killing other people for the sake of the world's safety?" Victoria Pratt asks with concern to Adam when Linderman speaks up.

"Ms. Pratt...you must understand that sacrifices like this is needed in protecting the world from dangerous people like those we've encountered," Linderman explains to the woman.

"But you're still killing people…and it's not morally right to take another person's life," Paula Gramble adds in.

"I agree with the two ladies…why not try to…imprison them here or incarcerate them somewhere where they can't hurt anybody else?" Harry Fletcher offers.

"I second Harry's offer…that way we wouldn't be able to kill them unnecessarily," Carlos Mendez adds in.

"Well…Adam any thoughts about this issue?" Linderman asks his friend.

"Well…I will take into consideration about this offer of yours…but these men must pay the ultimate price…if it is unavoidable just like what we discussed in our previous meeting of New York exploding…and a certain Petrelli leading us all," Adam says as he looks at the Petrelli couple, "How is little Nathan these days by the way?"

"Well…he has learned how to say the alphabet already…and I think he's growing up to be like his father," Angela Petrelli tells proudly to the group, "And I also give my support in this…group of yours Adam."

"Well…if my wife says yes, then I too will agree," Arthur Petrelli says, "BUT! Only if I will be part of the ones managing this organization…that way I'll be able to watch out if ever…such situation of killing is needed in behalf of those concerned."

"Thank you for offering Arthur…I didn't know you were much of a human rights man," Charles Deveaux says to Arthur, who smiles and says, "I'm a lawyer. I'm supposed to uphold the law if I see it fit."

"Well…the request in…accepted Arthur. So…are there any other objections about this group I plan to create?" Adam asks his friends, who remain silent, "Very well. Maury, Linderman, Arthur and I will be heading this division is that okay?"

"May I suggest one thing?" Kaito Nakamura asks the British in the group.

"Sure Nakamura-san," Adam says as he acknowledges the presence of the Japanese business tycoon.

"May I suggest having a…more cooperative system in bagging and tagging individuals if needed? Since we are employing…normal people as part of our workforce, and they are working separate from us…I would like for our human agents to be paired up with a certain human so that relations between us and them will not be as tense as it is," Kaito proposes.

"Well…a risky partnership is seems Kaito, but I see your logic," Bob Bishop says, "If we are to promote good relations in our Company, one of us and one of them should be working together to show that even with these abilities we are not so perfect in a sense."

"Exactly my friend," Kaito says with a smirk, "Sometimes normal people can do things that we can't do…our agents not only get to be more cooperative to one another, not only the relations between us and them will be better, but the creativeness for the team to succeed in a certain mission gives our agents more creativity in approaching certain situations. That way, seeing we won't be exhausting our…Organization XIII in doing all these…tasks we can have them as a last resort if needed."

"Hmm…there's some wisdom in his words…and I suggest you hear his suggestions, after all a business entrepreneur like Kaito here always seeks ways into making things easier, yet accomplishing or surpassing some goals in certain situations," Charles tells Adam, who nods.

"Thank you for the suggestion and advice Charles and Kaito…and does anybody want to…object to their suggestions?" Adam asks the group hoping they would object.

"None…none at all," Carlos Mendez says with a smile, "To be honest, it is now that I truly believed we are doing the right thing after the advice of Kaito. It would really relieve us of the job of doing the field jobs all of the time."

"Very well then… this meeting is adjourned I guess? I have a defendant to defend two hours from now," Arthur says as Adam nods and the group leaves the room.

White background then envelops the scene and Charles' voice is heard by Peter, "Now that you've seen how we decided in establishing Organization XIII and the partnership system we have now. You'll see on how Deveaux Society started out."

The scene suddenly changes into the terrace of Charles Deveaux.

"I'm here already Charles…what do you want?" Kaito asks impatiently as he saw Charles Deveaux looking at the buildings of New York.

"You always felt that we made the wrong decision in helping the Company start off…that's why I'll be asking you to join me," Charles Deveaux informs his friend as he takes a sip from the wine glass in his right hand.

"Join in what?" Kaito says impatiently.

"Join me in founding an organization that we would lead. We would lead it to do what we think is right. We would lead it to counter-act any move of the Organization XIII that we think would harm the world itself. One of which is the destruction of New York," Charles Deveaux informs his Japanese friend, "What do you think Kaito?"

"You know my answer already…but how will we get members without the others knowing?" Kaito asks, "And speaking of members, do we have…members already?"

"Look behind you," Charles says as Kaito turns around only to see Steve Euler walking towards them, "We already have Steve in the Deveaux Society as our first member who will assist us in our goals.

"So we have a…power copier as our first member?" Kaito asks Charles , who replies, "Don't worry…we have it under…"

The background suddenly turns to white and Peter sees Charles Deveaux gasping for breath.

"Charles! What's happening to you?" Peter asks Charles with concern.

"Well…only having my…spirit…or dream form left here in the dream world…without a physical body…is harder than I thought it to be. I can't use my powers like I would in the real world, but I assure we will meet next time. But for now, you must do what is right, put your trust to those you need to trust…and please save the world…from the…from the…"

Linderman's figure suddenly appeared in the place of Charles and says, "The Second Coming is inevitable…whether Peter's blowing is stopped or not."

Charles suddenly reappears and collapses to the ground.

"Charles!" Peter shouts as he suddenly sees he is shining very brightly, "No…no…no…NO!"

Peter was about to explode when he wakes up in a bed and shouts, "CHARLES! NOOO!!"

"Peter!" a man shouts.

"No…Charles…is alive, but he collapsed…I need to come back!" Peter kept on ranting when he felt his face was his with a bucketful of water.

"Hey Peter," the figure says and the figure is revealed to be Steve as Peter's blurry view clears, "Don't worry about Charles…he's safe in where he is right now. But what you need to do is get a shower, eat up and get dressed since there is someone waiting for you."

"Good to see you conscious once more Peter," Neil says as he smiles at Peter, "I already talked to…Future Peter…and I know what we need to do now to save the world."

_Noah Bennett and his family; New Orleans, California,_

"So this is the safe house of Michael? It's big enough to hide an entire army or soldiers, "Claire says as she sees the mansion in the address Michael gave them.

"Well…at least you guys will be living comfortably as we are hiding," Noah says as he gets out of the car with his family and knocks at the intercom at the large gate. The gate suddenly opens immediately and it shows a smiling Michael in a red shirt and black pants.

"So you did come," Michael said as he looked around and saw the amazed faces of the family members as they saw the inner courtyard of the house, "Well…what are you waiting for? Get in the house! There's no bloody way we can tell if the Company has found us."

"Right," Noah says as he brings his family inside the safe house of Michael.

_Sylar, Somewhere in the Nevada Desert_

Sylar was pacing around the house when he heard a car approaching the area.

Footsteps are then heard by Sylar outside the door and Sylar opens the door to see a middle aged woman, a man with glasses wearing a blue lab coat, and a man with graying hair and glasses wearing black pants and a gray shirt.

"Who are you?" Sylar asks as he looks at the trio in front of him.

"Don't worry Sylar. We're not here to hurt you, we've come to pick you up," Angela Petrelli says as she smiles and holds Sylars cheek, "To pick you up to accomplish what you want most."

"What I want most?" Sylar says incredulously, "What do you think I want most?"

"Power Sylar…power," the woman says as she gestures to the two men behind her.

"What's that gesture for?" Sylar asks as he suddenly feels he can't move.

"For ensuring you'll come with us without any problems occurring," the woman says with a smile as she leaves, but suddenly she is being choked.

"I may be restrained, but you should probably know that I have telekinesis," Sylar says with a smirk, "So I suggest you release me and we'll talk."

"There's no need to talk," the man in the lab coat says as he raises his hands and Sylar is thrown into the wall, "Since I myself have telekinesis."

"Wha…" Sylar says in surprise when shadows begin to wrap him as the woman suddenly feels the grip on her neck loosen.

"Sylar…understand this. We are only doing this to help you and nothing else. Doctor and Anderson…finish this," the woman says as she gets inside the car.

"With pleasure," the man in the lab coat says as he takes out a syringe and injects the fluid in it into Sylar, who becomes unconscious.

The shadows holding Sylar disappear and the man in the lab coat says, "Let's pack him up!"

**What will happen now that Sylar is captured by Angela Petrelli and Organization XIII?**

**What will happen to Peter now that he knows the past of the Company and Charles Deveaux is alive?**

**What will happen to Noah and his family under the care of Michael?**

**All questions shall be answered in future chapters of Heroes Volume III: Villains!**

_**Author's Notes: Well…you guys now have the latest addition to my fic on Heroes Volume III: Villains! I hope you guys like it and enjoy it! That's all for now and please do review, suggest what you want to see, and critic!**_


	10. Episode 10: Discoveries

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking. Sorry if I took a very, very, very long time before I managed to post this up. I was really busy and had quite a lot of work done these past few days. Now on with the story!

_**Episode 10: Discoveries**_

_Sylar, the Doctor, Anderson and the woman, Somewhere in the Nevada Desert_

The shadows holding Sylar disappear and the man in the lab coat says, "Let's pack him up!"

Anderson and the Doctor carries Sylar's unconscious body into the SUV. The Doctor and Anderson then get inside the car and Anderson asks the woman in front of him, "Where to next…Angela Petrelli?"

"We turn Sylar in to Bob as a sign of good faith…and for the Company to doubt your group," Angela Petrelli informs the duo in front of her, "Then…he'll incarcerate Sylar Level 5…and that's where our plans will be put into action."

_Matt Parkman and Maarten, New Orleans_

"So this is Niki Sanders is currently staying in?" Matt Parkman asks Maarten, who nods.

"Yes," Maarten replies as he approaches the door and says, "And don't do anything unless I say so and here take my phone in case anything happens."

Matt nods as Maarten knocks on the door. An old woman opens the door and looks surprised at her visitors.

"Hello! What may I help you with…agent?"Nana Dawson asks the pyrokinetic.

"We're looking for Niki Sanders…is she here?" Maarten asks the old woman, "Dawson?"

"You know each other?" Matt Parkman says in surprise.

"Actually dear…it was I who was part of the group that bagged and tagged Maarten a couple of years ago together with Ivan Spektor…and Bob Bishop," Nana Dawson says as they all hear a voice shouting from the inside.

"Nana…I think we have a problem here!" a young woman says as the trio outside re-enter and see Niki struggling on the floor, "She suddenly fell and…there she is."

"Mom! What's happening?" Micah says as he approaches his mom, who swung her hand to towards Micah, but the boy was grabbed by Maarten.

"Stay away from me!" Niki says as she looked in pain in the floor, "I can't stop her anymore…she's getting free…"

"Jessica?" Matt says as he suddenly approaches Niki a bit and reads her mind that made him hear, _"You can't go out Tracy! You just can't!"_

Parkman heard another voice afterwards, _"Oh…and who said you can't stop me?"_

"What's wrong Parkman?" Maarten says as he looks at a concentrating Parkman, "What are you hearing?"

"It seems like..there's this other voice in her head…that's trying to get free," Matt says as he looks at Niki, whose eyes darken a bit and stands up and looks at Parkman, "Actually…I'm already free."

Niki then grabs Parkman and throws him out of the house.'

"Parkman!" Maarten says as he sees his partner being thrown outside and talks to the girl beside him, "You, you're that Monica Dawson girl right? Take Ms. Dawson and Micah…and get out of here now while I take care of Niki."

Monica nods as she tries to carry a resisting Micah and leads Nana Dawson out of the house.

Matt Parkman then stands up after being thrown out of the house and looks at the house as he sees flames inside the house. He then looks at the Dawsons and Micah and says, "You guys better run away from here…"

"But my mom is in there!" Micah says to Parkman.

"Then I'll try to bring your mom back to normal in one piece…now go!" Parkman tells the boy as he draws out his gun.

Micah nods and follows Nana and Monica as the escape.

"Now it's between you and me…" Maarten says as flames danced around him, "If you don't want to get burnt crisp…you better stand down."

"Who said I will?" a defiant Niki says as he tries to throw a punch to Maarten, who shoots a blast of flame to Niki.

Surprisingly, the flames go through Niki and hit the wall behind her.

"How did you? I thought you only had super strength" Maarten says with shock.

"Niki did," the blonde woman says, "I'm Tracy Strauss…and I'm very unlike Niki."

"So you can now phase like your husband," Maarten says as flames dance around him once again and says, "Then I'll have to blow this place up to stop you…"

"Maarten!" Parkman says as he enters the premises. He then sees Tracy and fires several round toward her that phases right through her.

"Get out of here Parkman!" Maarten says as he looks back at Daniela as he sends a fiery blast towards the woman, who just phases through the flames again.

"He can't leave," Tracy says with a smirk as she suddenly phases her hand through Maarten's chest and draws her bloodied arm back.

As Parkman saw Tracy draw her arm back, Maarten fell dead to the ground. Parkman then shoots at Tracy from point blank range, but Tracy phases through the bullets.

Parkman then closes his eyes and mentally commands Tracy, _"Don't come any nearer! Don't! Just go to sleep!"_

Tracy suddenly stops moving and says, "Wait a minute did you just…"

Tracy's eyes roll back to her head and she falls to the floor and is unconscious.

Parkman takes out his phone and dials a number, "Bob…this is Parkman. Maarten's dead. Niki has some kind of a new personality who is naming herself Tracy. Yeah…yeah…I'll meet her then…"

_Michael Raines and Noah Bennett, New Orleans_

"You think this disguise will hold up till we get back to the house? It seems to give away my identity right away" Noah Bennet wearing a baseball cap asks Michael, who is carrying a plastic bag filled with groceries.

"There are thousands of guys wearing a baseball cap here in Orleans…how could they even recognize you right?" Michael says in his British accent as he turns in a corner and says, "Let's go through this short cut I know…not only you're hidden but also that Elle Bishop won't be foolish enough to run through alleys in here."

"I'm just wondering…why are you not getting the supplies we need with your ability? You seem comfortable in using those abilities for personal gain. And why bring me with you?," Noah asks the young man.

"I do have my own morals you know…and besides I thought you needed some fresh air and I need the company sometimes you know," Michael says as he takes a left by a corner and knocks into a green shirted woman holding a cup of coffee.

The coffee spills and Michael says, "Sorry mam. I was just careless…"

"Oh you really are careless…" the woman says as Michael looks at her face and she says, "Right?"

"What is it Mi…" Noah says as he walks to where Michael just took a left and saw the woman, "Elle…"

"Run!" Michael shouts to Noah as Elle holds his hand before he can run, "Bloody…"

Michael shouts at the surging of electricity inside his body because of Elle and he collapses to the ground.

Noah drops his groceries and tries to run when Elle sends a lightning bolt that hits the Bennett's back and he falls to the ground and winces at the shock.

Elle smiles and walks to Noah and says, "It took quite awhile for me before I could find you and now…daddy's going to be proud of me."

"Not a chance," the Briton says as he stands up and tries to tackle Elle, who casually sends another bolt to Michael, who is thrown away by the blast and crashes to the floor and groans in pain.

Elle looks at Michael and says, "You're handsome, but too bad you aren't my type…since you are too much trouble on my part."

Elle was about to send a fatal lightning bolt to Michael, when Noah stands up and stops her.

"I'll go with you…leave him and my family in peace," Noah offers Elle.

"Oooo!" Elle says with a sultry smile, "Surrendering for the safety of others…its not very you."

"I must do what I must for my family," Noah tells Elle, who shrugs and cuffs Noah with handcuffs hidden at her back.

"Let's go then," Elle says as she leads Noah into a nearby blue Toyota and Noah seats at the passengers seat as Elle took the driver's seat.

Noah looks at the electrically shocked Michael and he says, "Take care of Claire."

The car then accelerates away leaving Michael alone in the floor.

The speedster manages to stand up and says, "Ohh boy! Looks like weetle Claire will get mad at me if she learns her dad was taken…"

Michael then blurs out of sight.

_Claude, Kira, Kaito, Hirohito and Ando, Inside Kaito Nakamura's Limousine in New York_

"Pe…Peter drew this?" Ando says as he looks at the picture of the mural, "But…but this looks impossible…"

"With all that is happening around you guys…I don't think anything is impossible," Claude tells Ando as he looks at Kaito, "Anyways, the cavalry is pulling some strings he can pull to help us…or so he says. So we're going to find the other two?"

"Of course…we do need them if we are to save the world," Kaito Nakamura tells the Briton.

_Present Peter Petrelli, Steve Euler and Neil, Warehouse in New York_

Peter Petrelli looks at Steve and Neil as he puts on a black leather jacket above a white shirt partnering black pants. Peter then looks at Neil and says, "I'm set."

"Then we better be going," Neil says as he heads toward the door of the warehouse.

Peter follows Neil, but looks back at Steve, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I don't think I'm going to be needed…and besides once you accomplish what you and Neil need to do…I'll be here waiting to finish your training. Now go."

Peter nods as he follows Neil out of the warehouse and asks, "Where are we going to now?"

"We're going to meet an old friend of the Company…and believe me if I say he's an old friend," Neil says as he looks at Peter, "He really goes way back up to 1980's."

Neil then holds Peter as they suddenly disappear out of nowhere.

_Nathan Petrelli, Hartsdale, New York_

Nathan Petrelli lands on top of a helicopter pad in the Hartsdale Facility in New York and sees Bob with a man wearing glasses and a grey tuxedo, "Hi Mr. Petrelli…I see that you're back. My associate here is Gael Cruz, a trustworthy friend of mine."(Gael is from the Heroes Comics)

"Hi…" Nathan says as he looks at Bob, "I just saw mom back at home…and called in two agents to harm and…'contain' me. One somehow uses bones and another one uses water…"

"Kai and Yvvone…" Gael mutters under his breath as he looks at Bob, "The situation has gone from bad to worst…it looks like they are already on the move Bob. I never thought I would say this, but I think the Company is in a very compromising position now…"

"I agree..that's why you and Nathan will go to Odessa, Texas in a helicopter I just called in for both of you to check up with Suresh there," Bob tells Gael in a serious tone, "I'll handle down the fort here with Thompson's son…if worst come to worst…have Sean and his boys come."

"I already told them to be in town in case something happens," Gael says as he looks at the sky above him.

"Nathan Petrelli…I know we didn't have a good start, but will you join forces with me now to stop this catastrophe?" Bob asks Nathan.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Nathan says as the helicopter lands and he asks Bob, "What will we specifically do in Texas?"

"Go to Suresh and check on how he is doing…Gael here would also check up on Suresh and of course try to know more on Suresh's new partner, who has a dangerous ability," Bob informs Nathan as he looks at Gael, "And try to check in with an old friend before you get to Primatech will you?"

"Sure…" Gael says as he looks at the skies and said, "What's taking that copter for so long?"

Nathan sighs and says while kneeling, "Get on my back…we're going to fly…"

"Are you sure Nathan?" Bob asks Gael, "You don't have super strength like Superman to compliment your abilities…"

"I managed to carry Parkman from New York to Texas just in time to stop Adam and Peter from releasing the virus…so if I can carry Parkman, who looks heavier than Gael, why can't I carry him?"

Gael nods as he gets on Nathan's back and they suddenly soar up in the air and head to Texas like a speeding bullet.

_Future Peter Petrelli, New Orleans_

Future Peter is seen walking just outside the house of the Dawsons when he sees Matt Parkman carrying Niki Sanders into a black Company issued car. Peter then conceals his scar with his powers of illusion to disguise himself as Present Peter and land near Parkman.

"What the…" Matt says as he looks at Peter, "Peter what are you doing here?"

"Matt you must listen to me," Future Peter says to Parkman, "One mistake can lead to a catastrophe."

"What are you saying?" Parkman says as he looks at Peter with scrutiny and tries to read his mind.

"_Stop…reading my mind Parkman!" _Future Peter mentally shouts to Parkman, who is taken aback.

"Wait you shot…" Parkman says as his eyes widen as the Petrelli grabs Parkman and they both disappear out of thin air.

_Peter Petrelli and Neil, Odessa, Texas_

"So he lives here?" Peter asks Neil as they see a house nearby.

"Well…it looks like it did look like in the alternate future," Neil says as he looks at the house, "Ready to meet our new friend?"

Neil walks toward the house's door and rings the doorbell.

"What's his power?" Peter asks Neil when the door suddenly opens and a man who bears a resemblance to Sir Ian Mckellen. The man is seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants.

"You might be surprised Mr…Petrelli," the old man says with a smile to a surprised Peter.

"How did you know my name?" Peter asks the old man who walks away and the man says, "Let's talk about it inside the sitting room shall we?"

Peter looks at Neil, who shrugs with a smile, and the two enter the house and the door suddenly closes.

The duo enters the sitting room and they see three blue couches in the room with a small table in the middle. A red carpet is seen on the floor and a fireplace is also seen behind one of the couches.

Peter and Neil sit on one of the couches as the Ian Mckellen look-alike enters the room with a tray filled with steaming tea pot, tea bags, coffee bags, three cups and a pitcher of milk.

"So…may I interest you with some refreshments?" the old man says as the tea pot filled with hot water pours some water into the cups and a tea bag is placed on one of the cups as the coffee sachets fill the other two cups with coffee powder. The water suddenly stirs itself inside the coffee filled cups, which suddenly move into the hands of Neil and Peter.

Peter looks in surprise as Neil and the old man, who took the tea, and drank their drinks without any side comment.

"How did you…" Peter says in surprise as the old man looks at Peter.

"Don't you still get it Mr. Petrelli? It seems that Neil here knows my powers quite well," the old man says as he takes another sip at his drink and he mentally says to Peter, _"Peter…my ability concerns all the powers that are linked to the brain."_

"Did you just talk…to me…telepathically?" Peter asks the old man, who nods.

"Peter…the man in front of you is Leonard Grant. His ability is somewhat gives him the Maximum Brain Potential," Neil explains to the confused Petrelli.

Before Peter can say another word, Grant informs Peter, "Your friend is quite right. To be understood in simpler terms, man only uses 10 to 12 percent of his brain correct?"

Peter nods at Grant's statement.

"Now…give man at least 20 percent more of his brain power and such…abilities such as telekinesis, eidetic memory and telepathy is theoretically possible right?" Grant says as he earns another nod from Peter, "Now imagine a person whose brain capacity and brain power is unlocked at a hundred percent? Someone who has telekinesis, telepathy, illusion creation, eidetic memory, photographic memory, teleportation, and all the other abilities that concern the use of the brain…all of those things I can do. In other words, I have the Maximum Brain Potential."

Peter looks surprise at the man in front of him and drinks the coffee in his hands and says afterwards, "I see...so you are kind of like Kyle XY in the tv show?"

"Not exactly…I can't do the physical attributes given to Kyle…since I have grown old and my body isn't that young anymore…but my brain remains strong and active as ever," Leonard informs Peter and he looks at Neil, "So what brings you here my friends? I know that you are trustworthy enough that neither of you are agents to the Company."

"Well…we came here for the purpose of…asking for your aid against the Company," Neil explains to Leonard, who looked outraged.

"Fight the Company? Are you insane? I may have powerful abilities, but it doesn't mean I'm invincible enough to fight them!" Leonard points out to Neil, "Do you have any idea why I have stayed here for almost ten years of my life? Because it is here that I can live peacefully and not be bothered by the Company. If I ever fight against them, then my purpose staying here for a long time has all been for nothing!"

"You don't understand Leonard…Organization XIII has returned," Neil informs to Leonard.

"Organization XIII preposterous!" Leonard says defiantly in a British accent, "They've been defeated by the Deveaux Society 7 years ago."

"Defeated but not destroyed," Peter Petrelli finally says, "I may not know anything much about this Organization…but Neil here came from a dark future to save us all from an impending doom."

"A time traveler?" Leonard says as he scans Neil's mind and says afterwards, "What…what you say might be true, but why not stop the catastrophe right here and right now before anything else happens?"

"Because…I can't fight the villains on my own," Neil informs Leonard, "We need to help one another if we are to save the future…"

The doorbell suddenly rings as Leonard looked surprised.

"Who is it?" Neil asks the old man, who looks a bit fearful.

"An agent of the Company is here…and looks like he has a relative of Peter with him," Leonard informs the two, who nods at each other and they hide beneath the couches

The door suddenly bursts open as a man with glasses enters the room with his gun raised and he says, "Leonard Grant! Stay where you are or I will shoot you!"

Peter stands up with electricity in the form of a ball in his right hand and throws it at the agent, who is thrown to the wall and a familiar voice says, "Gael!"

Neil jumps out of the couch and draws his sword quickly as the another man enters the room and Neil places his sword an inch before touching the man's neck.

"Na…Nathan?" Peter says in surprise as he looks at his brother.

"Pe…Peter?" the older Petrelli says as Neil lowers his sword and the future warrior says, "What's going on here?"

_Mohinder Suresh and Maya, Primatech Facility, Odessa, Texas_

"What do you mean you're giving up?" Maya asks Mohinder, "You already help me by giving me this…medicine to stop my powers. Can't you do anything to remove it?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in no position to help you," Mohinder says as he is seen packing some things into a briefcase, "I'm at a dead end. There is nothing else I can do about these powers. The Company has created the pills to stop them and Molly is with safe hands. I think it's about time for me to go back to India."

"But I came from South America to find you," Maya says as she takes a step toward Mohinder, "For a cure…"

"But I can't help you, don't you understand that word? My research has reached its dead end. I just hope for the others here to find the cure that you seek," Mohinder says as he closes his briefcase as he was about to leave when Maya stops him.

"But you haven't even tried! It's not fair…" Maya says as black tears go out of her eyes and Mohinder suddenly looks a bit pale, "Please…I uh…"

Maya closes her eyes and the black tears go back to her eyes, "I'm sorry…I should leave…"

Maya then walks away from Mohinder, who runs after her and manages to grab her hand and he says says, "No…Wait! Tell me what just happened…when you get upset or angry…these abilities manifest…has it always been like this?"

"Yes," Maya replies as she looks at Mohinder, "It just happens when I'm scared or…angry…it suddenly happens."

"And how do you stop it?" Mohinder asks with interest Maya as he drops down his bags and his briefcase.

"I just…calm down for some time," Maya tells Mohinder, who nods in understanding.

"I see…sometime is a sympathetic nervous response…" Mohinder says as he walks away and paces back and forth as he explains something, "You see there is a mind and body connection…the neuro pathways that control…"

"What are you talking about?" Maya asks worriedly.

"Fight or flight…" Mohinder suddenly says as he looks at Maya with an incredulous look, "The adrenal glands…they control our stress levels. My father had it all wrong. It appeared that he created a formula to isolate these genes of these abilities…"

Mohinder opens his locked laptop by a corner and unlocks it. Mohinder then runs a program and inputs several commands, "I was trying to make some sense out of it, but I was actually looking at the wrong place!"

Mohinder then takes out a syringe from a corner as he looks at Maya, "These abilities are produced by adrenaline…and all I have to do…is to make you mad again."

_Angela Petrelli, Somewhere Unknown_

The lights and walls of a certain hallways looked like a storm has run into it. Sparks are seen coming out from lights every ten seconds. On the floor lies Monica Dawson and Micah Dawson, dead.

Hiro Nakamura is seen pinned to the wall with his sword stuck at his chest. Mark Parkman is sitting by a chair and has his neck slit. Claire Bennet is seen running in the hallways as Noah Bennet shouts in pain and falls to the floor. Peter Petrelli is seen lying down by a corner and is also dead with cuts, bruises and blood covering him.

A blue jacketed figure suddenly appears and chokes Claire as he pins Claire to the wall. Claire is seen choking and is almost out of breath as the figure throws her to the floor. The black American's right hand turns into a metal hand that looks like that of a crab's claw. Claire tries to stand up as the black American swings his hand in the air toward Claire and the hand beheads her.

The black man then stands up and Adam Monroe, a black suited Niki Sanders and Maury Parkman walks beside him and face a shocked Angela Petrelli.

Sylar suddenly appears behind her and says, "Boo!"

Angela Petrelli suddenly wakes up as she sees the Doctor opening the door of the Company SUV and the man says, "Ms. Angela…we're already here."

"Did something happen?" Anderson asks the Petrelli with Precognitive Dreams as she answers, "No there is no problem…lets go."

The Petrelli exits the car and Sylar's unconscious body is seen being placed on a stretcher that is to be brought into the building in front of Angela Petrelli.

**What will now happen now to Future Peter and Matt Parkman?**

**What will happen next inside the house of Leonard Grant as the Petrelli brothers are reunited with Nathan working alongside a Company employee?**

**What would happen to HRG now that he is captured by Elle? And what would be Claire's reaction when she hears this from Michael?**

**What will happen to Niki Sanders, who has a new personality named Tracy Strauss? **

**All of these questions together with other questions shall be answered in future chapters of Heroes Volume III: Villains**

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it, the latest chapter to Heroes Volume III: Villains. I hope you liked this chapter and to some who might not know the new black American in the story, that guy is Knox and he will be one of the new villains of the series itself. That's all for now and reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcome.**


	11. Episode 11: The Butterfly Effect

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking. And let's celebrate now that Heroes Season Three is now on air! Now on with the story!

_**Episode 11: The Butterfly Effect**_

_Future Peter, In the skies_

Peter Petrelli is seen flying in the skies and closes his eyes to contemplate on the events that just transpired.

_Future Peter, Unknown Alley…Four Years into the Future_

_Future Peter is seen running in an alley and Hiro is seen running behind him with his sword raised, "Peter! Come back here! You must give me half of the formula!"_

_Before Peter can reply, Ando runs out of an alley and tackles the time/space manipulator._

"_Run now!" Ando shouts to Peter, who nods and continues to run._

_Ando gets off Hiro and he says in Japanese, "Hiro…this isn't the way to deal with things. Give me your half of the formula…and we can salvage what's left of our future."_

"_No way Ando! You betrayed me and I don't believe what you said!" Hiro says as he holds his katana firm in his hands._

"_Hiro you must believe me. This is for the greater good. Who will you believe…your best friend…or the ones who caused this catastrophe?" Ando asks his best friend in Japanese as he puts his left hand in his right hand's wrist._

"_Its better to trust them than trusting the one who chose betray me and be a villain," Hiro tells Ando as he charges forward to Ando, who thrusts his hands forward and red lightning is discharged from his hands that sends Hiro crashing to the ground with sparks coming out of his body every now and then._

_Ando kneels beside Hiro and takes out a piece of paper from Hiro's breast pocket and he says, "I'm sorry Hiro…"_

_Ando walks away and sees Matt Parkman in a SWAT uniform, "Do you have it?"_

"_Yes," Ando replies to Parkman and is about to hand over two pieces of paper to his hand when Matt is thrown to the wall._

"_Matt!" Ando shouts as he sees Sylar walking towards him. Ando thrusts his hands forward to electrocute Sylar, who raises his hands to send blue electrical arcs to counter Ando's attack, but Sylar is thrown away by the shockwave produced by the collision of both attacks._

"_Suresh was correct in saying your red lightning is stronger than Elle's power," Matt says as he stands up and shoots Sylar rapidly with his pistol._

_The bullets are seen going out of the wounds of Sylar, who stands up and looks at the duo with a twisted look at his face, "Oh…I forgot to warn you two…I got your precious cheerleader's powers."_

"_Why you!" Matt says as he tries to shoot Sylar, who casually flicks his hand to throw Matt away and uses his hands to choke Ando, "Your electrical powers surpass mine…and I am very interested to see how that works…"_

_Sylar then looks at Parkman and users his telekinesis to scalp him, "But I start first with you…since you have dangerous powers."_

_Matt shouts out in pain and says to Ando, "Ando! Hiro's body!"_

_Ando manages to direct powerful red electrical charges to toast Hiro's body, which he manages to toast in a few minutes._

"_Nooo!" Sylar says as he looks at Ando with hate and crushes Ando's lungs._

"_Sylar! Let me go!" Matt mentally tells Sylar, who mentally replies, "Get out of my head Parkman…I have your dad's tasty powers…so don't even try."_

_Matt looks at Sylar in anger, but the power thief smiles to Parkman, "Thank you for giving me the information I need."_

"_How did you…" Matt says as he can't breathe anymore and collapses to the floor._

_Sylar then kicks Matt's body and takes Matt's gun afterwards, "You should learn how to shield your mind even when you're angry…poor you…even if I don't have Hiro's powers. There is still Peter for me to go back to the past."_

_Sylar morphs into Claire Bennet and disappears._

_Meanwhile, Future Peter stops running and gets inside a warehouse. As Peter is closing the door, he senses someone familiar in the warehouse._

"_Claire…what are you doing here?" Future Peter says as he turns around to see Claire with a pistol raised._

"_Simple…it ends here," Claire says as she approaches him with her finger almost touching the trigger when Peter says, "No! No! No! Wait!"_

"_I'm going back…to the day they all found out," Peter says to Claire._

"_It's too late," Claire says coldly to Peter._

"_It isn't…think about it Claire," Claire says as he tries to approach Claire, "We wouldn't be like this so if they don't know about us. Huh… okay so…no experiments, no hiding underground hunted like this. All these powers…it's going to destroy everything."_

"_I made peace with that a long time you never did," Claire says as he looks at Peter with menace in her eyes._

"_What happened to you Claire?" Peter asks Claire as he looks at her eyes, "And how did you get to this place?"_

"_I'm different remember? Special," Claire says the final word with emphasis._

"_I can fix it. All of it please…let me help you…let me help everyone else…for us…," Peter says as he holds Claire's hands and takes her gun away from her._

"_Can…can I go with you?" Claire asks Peter._

"_Of course," Peter says as they both disappear and reappear inside a closet._

_Present Time_

"_Stay close to me," Peter says as he creates an illusion to himself, Claire and his surroundings and heads off to where Nathan was conducting his speech._

_Peter sees Neil running towards the conference area and the Petrelli closes his eyes and Neil collapses to the floor._

_Claire looks at Peter and she says, "You're going to shoot Nathan?"_

"_It's all for the better Claire…" Peter says sees the assailant of Nathan and puts him in an illusion he shot Nathan Petrelli as Peter shot Nathan._

_Peter grabs Claire and they both disappear afterwards._

_Both of them reappear in an alley and Peter is seen giving the gun to Claire as he walks away from her, "I know what I did was wrong Claire, but…"_

"_It's actually okay for me Peter…" Claire says as she transforms into Sylar, "Thank you for bringing me here Peter."_

_Sylar sends Peter flying to the wall with his telekinesis, "Once I kill you…I will take your power and take what is rightfully mine in this timeline."_

"_Not if I had a chance!" Peter says as he hurls blue flames to Sylar, who is hit by the flames and kneels to the floor._

_Peter stops sending flames to Sylar and leaves._

_Sylar raises his pistol and he says as he is healing, "You want to know what was the last thing I read from your precious Claire's head? Let me tell you what I got from her head."_

_Sylar transforms into a teary eyed Claire and she says, "I've always loved you!"_

_Peter turns around just in time to see Claire and he thinks, "If this is how you wanted it to play out…then lets act…"_

_Claire then shoots at Peter for 5 times and sees he made the bullets movement slower than normal in mid-air._

"_Really? But love doesn't really matter Claire," Peter says as he let the bullets phase through him and says, "It doesn't matter…once you have the power in your hands."_

_Peter then telekinetically pushes Claire to a wall and chokes her, "I'd hate to kill your lovely face Claire, there are so many things I want to do to you…but I can't…not if you will ruin my plans."_

_As Neil sees Peter raise his other hand, he teleports beside Claire and thrusts his hand forward. Peter is then thrown away by an invisible dimensional blast and hits the wall behind him. Claire then falls down, coughing at Neil's side._

"_Are you okay?" Neil asks Claire stands up and nods._

"_You!" Peter says as he stands up to see Neil and let flames appear in his hands, "How dare you interfere!"_

"_I don't know how you got here…or what made you like that Peter, but I'm leaving," Neil said as he grabbed Claire and opened a portal behind him and dragged Claire with him to go inside it. At the same time, Peter thrust his flaming hands that a fiery blasts headed to enter the portal, which closed as Claire entered it._

"_What the??" Peter shouted as his hands began to glow. Peter then closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and his hands color returned to normal. The scarred Peter then walks away in disappointment, while putting a grey cap on his head._

_Future Peter and Matt Parkman, New Orleans_

Future Peter closes his eyes after seeing he is above New Orleans and is seen walking just outside the house of the Dawsons when he sees Matt Parkman carrying Niki Sanders into a black Company issued car. Peter then conceals his scar with his powers of illusion to disguise himself as Present Peter and land near Parkman.

"What the…" Matt says as he looks at Peter, "Peter what are you doing here?"

"Matt you must listen to me," Future Peter says to Parkman, "One mistake can lead to a catastrophe."

"What are you saying?" Parkman says as he looks at Peter with scrutiny and tries to read his mind.

"_Stop…reading my mind Parkman!" _Future Peter mentally shouts to Parkman, who is taken aback.

"Wait you shot…" Parkman says as his eyes widen as the Petrelli grabs Parkman and they both disappear out of thin air.

_Angela Petrelli and Bob Bishop_

"I have a surprise for you Bob," Angela Petrelli says to a seated Bob Bishop, who turns around and says, "What is it this time Angela?"

"We managed to bag and tag Sylar," Angela says as two men bring an unconscious Sylar on a stretcher into the room.

"An amazing feat Angela…but your plans won't work this time," Bob says but stops speaking as Sylar's eyes open and he stands up.

"You know…I have a feeling that what you are saying is wrong," Sylar says as he stands up and sends Bob Bishop flying to his seat, "You tried to take away my powers didn't you?"

Bob looks at Sylar in fear as he presses a button on his table and a cabinet swings open to show someone who looks like a younger Thompson raise his pistol, but is suddenly choked to the wall and has his lungs crushed.

"Thank you Doctor," Angela says as she leaves with Anderson and the Doctor, "Do what you must…"

"Of course…" Sylar grins evilly as he begins to scalp Bob's head off and smiles in delight.

_Future Peter Petrelli and Matt Parkman, Somewhere Unknown_

"You shot Nathan Petrelli!" Matt Parkman says as both he and a disguised Future Peter appear in the middle of a deserted plain, "Where…where are we?"

"Somewhere you should stay Parkman," Future Peter says as he morphs into his normal self and reveals his scarred face to Matt, "Yes, I did shoot Nathan. Why? Because I come from the future Matt."

"The future…" Matt says with an incredulous look on his face.

"Now that you know…you're not supposed to go back to America and tell others about it," Future Peter says as he sends Parkman flying to the ground with his telekinesis and he teleports away afterwards.

"Peter!" Matt shouts as the Petrelli disappears. Matt walks around and shouts, "Is anyone here??"

_Future Peter, Odessa, Texas_

Future Peter reappears outside the house of Leonard Grant and closes his eyes and stops time.

He enters the house to see Gael Cruz, Neil, Leonard Grant and Nathan Petrelli frozen in their places and he sees his present counterpart.

"Why did you stop time?" Present Peter asks Future Peter.

"Because I need to talk to you about something," Future Peter says as he telekinetically pulls Peter close to him and they both disappear as time is still frozen.

_Steve Euler, New York_

Steve Euler is seen laying down Niki Sanders on the bed and he looks at Governor Malden in front of him, "Here is your new advisor Governor Malden. I hope she will be up for the job with you."

"Oh yes she will…thank you for your time Steve," Malden says to his friend, who nods and leaves.

_Future Peter and Present Peter, Inside a room_

Both empaths reappear inside a room with a bald guy sitting on the floor.

"Why did you bring me here? Who is that guy? What are we going to talk about?" Present Peter asks his future self.

"I brought you here because I realized something…" Future Peter says as he shoves Present Peter inside the bald guy's body and Future Peter unfreezes time, "It's because I realized I need to move around as you…in order for me to accomplish what I need to accomplish. And within the body of Jesse…is where you'll be safe in."

Future Peter disappears and the container of Peter stands up and shouts, "What have you done to me??"

Jesse-Peter runs toward the window and sees Five written on the wall, _"This must be Level Five…"_

"Help! I'm not who you think I am! I'm Peter Petrelli!" Jesse-Peter shouts as he is seen smacking the window in front of him.

_Elle Bishop and Noah Bennet, Primatech Research, Hartsdale, New York_

Elle drags Noah Bennet into Primatech Research and puts him inside one of the Level Five rooms of the Company.

Elle then walks toward her father's office and says, "Daddy I have found Mr. Bennet and he is down by Level Five."

Elle receives no reply from her father and she walks toward the side of his table as she says, "Dad…didn't you hear me I just…"

Elle suddenly looks shocked at seeing her father's brain missing and she runs back to Level Five and hears a bald and crazy looking man say, "Hey babe! Wanna play some fire with me?"

"Screw you!" Elle says as she looks at a window with Jesse-Peter in it and the prisoner shouts, "Elle! It's me! Peter!"

Elle arrives at the room she locked Noah Bennet in and she tosses him a gun, "I need you out in there."

"Why? I though your father wanted to me here," Noah says as he plays with the pistol around.

"My father's dead. Sylar killed him," Elle says as she leaves the room, but she is suddenly thrown away by a telekinetic force.

Noah runs out to see Sylar in front of him and is about to unload his gun on Sylar, who raises his hands and throws Noah towards the wall.

Sylar then looks at the weakened Elle and chokes her as he takes Noah's gun, "Look what your daddy used to do."

Sylar turns the gun into gold and throws it away.

"And now...it's time for me to take the daughter's powers away too…" Sylar says as he begins to scalps Elle's head. Before Sylar can scalp her head halfway, Elle manages to shout and discharge a large amount of electricity which knocks Sylar to the wall and deactivate the security systems of the Company.

The prisoners' doors open and Jesse-Peter runs to Elle, "Elle you okay? It's me…Peter."

"Hey Jesse! It's time for us to leave man!" a black American says to Jesse-Peter and both of them escape with other prisoners with them

HRG is seen dragging Sylar's body and he says to Elle, "You're in big trouble young lady."

_Leonard Grant, Nathan Petrelli, Gael Cruz and Neil, Odessa, Texas_

As time is unfrozen by Future Peter, Nathan looks around and says, "Where did Peter go?"

"I don't know…" Neil says as he looks around and says, "He's not here…"

"He must have…teleported away I guess…" Leonard Grant says as he looks at Gael Cruz, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're safe," Gael replies as he holds his neck after being telekinetically choked by Peter earlier. Gael's phone ring and he answers it, "Yes? What?? You can't be serious! Okay…I'll be in touch. Bye."

"What happened?" Leonard Grant asks Gael Cruz.

"Sylar killed Bob Bishop…and we have twelve villains on the loose," Gael says as he walks outside just in time for a disguised Future Peter to come in and ask the group, "What did I miss?"

Neil sees Peter and he says, "Where were you? We're too late already…the villains have escaped…"

"What?" Future Peter says as he punches and destroys the wall, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

_Mohinder Suresh, Primatech Facility, Odessa, Texas_

Mohinder Suresh is seen throwing two men to the wall and kicks another one approaching from his back. The Indian Doctor then runs to the wall and stays up there and he says, "Finally! Its done!"

**After these multiple events sprung into motion, what would happen to our Heroes now that the villains are out to terrorize people?**

**All these and more and future chapter of Heroes Volume Three: Villains**

**Author's Notes: I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope it retained some of its canon parts in the show. Anyways, you can review, critic and make suggestions if you would like for me to get encouraged more on how to develop this story more…since I have a cadre of villains of Heroes and Villains in mind. And don't forget Lucky 7 and the Organization XIII…they will play a major role in the story.**


	12. Episode 12: One of Us, One of Them

Heroes

Volume 3: Villains

Author's Notes: Heroes, it's characters and such is owned by Tim Kring and NBC and the rest of the OC's here are mine for the taking. And let's celebrate now that Heroes Season Three is now on air! Now on with the story!

_**Episode 12: One of us, One of Them**_

_**Mohinder's voice is heard: **__In the ongoing search for self, there are days when we learn something genuinely new. Something uncovered, hidden, that we never knew was there._

_Tracy Strauss, Robert Malden, New York_

Tracy Strauss is seen waking up and looks at Governor Malden fixing his tie, "Is it too early to have a meeting?"

"Our Junior United States Senator, Gerald Dickinson, has died last night," Malden says as he looks at Tracy, "And I'm going to the office to check how things are being tackled now there. I expect we'll find a good candidate to replace him Tracy?"

"Of course Governor," Tracy says as she stands up and wraps a bathrobe over her body and sees Governor Malden leave.

Tracy then sits by the table on the window to see Malden leave in his car. Tracy then looks at the single rose in front of her and touches it. The flower suddenly freezes and Tracy's eyes widen and she knocks the flower vase to the ground and runs to the bathroom.

_**Mohinder's voice is heard once more: **__Something that surprises us. And on that day of self-discovery, the question remains: What kind of person are we? Does the hero, or the villain inside us, win the day?_

_Angela Petrelli, Sylar, Primatech Research, Hartsdale, New York_

Angela Petrelli is seen walking into a tied Sylar's room and she sits beside Sylar's bed.

"My sons have been a disappointment," Angela says with distaste as her tone suddenly changed into an affectionate one, "But you…I can give you what a mother can give to her children. Inspiration, care and love…"

"How can you be my mother?" Sylar says in a raspy voice.

Angela unties Sylar's hands and she looks at Sylar's face, "But I am dear and…I'm sorry to have given you up for adoption…but I'm here to make it all up. Because you are indeed very special…and need to be strong for what's to come. Bridget! Come in here please!"

Sylar breaths heavily as a woman enter the room.

"My friend here Gabriel is Bridget. She has a very special and handy ability. She has the ability to see an object's past. To know where it came from, what happened around it…and who touched it," Angela informs Sylar as she takes out the I.V. unit from Sylar.

"What's she going to do to me…" Sylar says as he looks at Bridget.

Angela stands up and walks by the doorway, "She's here to feed you…"

Bridget looks in surprise and tries to run for the door, but she is telekinetically thrown by Sylar to the wall. Angela closes the door and leaves the area as a shout of a woman is heard throughout the corridor.

_Claire Bennet and Michael Raines, New Orleans_

"Elle did what? You let my father be kidnapped by Elle??" Claire says angrily to Michael, who backs away a bit.

"Not exactly…" Michael says nervously as he is cut off by Claire before he can finish his statement.

"Not exactly? Then where is he if he's not captured? He's not the type of father I know who'll just get out of the house for fresh air when the family is in…" Claire says sternly to Michael as she hears a familiar voice, "That's enough Claire."

Claire and Michael look from the direction from where the voice is heard and Claire runs to the man she calls her father.

"Dad! I thought…I thought you were…" Claire says to Noah, who shushes her.

"I'm alright Claire…and I returned because we have more serious problems up ahead. Follow me," Noah says as he leads Michael and Claire into a small office and takes out several folders with pictures of people in them.

"A few hours after I was captured by Elle…Sylar appeared in the Company and faced Elle in combat. She manages to send out a powerful shockwave just in time to stop Sylar before she was killed…but it led to the disabling of the security systems…that helped release the prisoners of Level Five."

"Level Five? Open? Are you serious?" Michael says as he looks at Noah in surprise.

"Yes…I'm afraid that 12 of them has escaped," Noah informs Michael, who runs his hands to his hair and the speedster says, "I gotta tell Steve…see you guys later."

Michael suddenly speeds off and leaves the household.

"What's Level Five dad?" Claire asks Noah Bennet, who sighs and fixes his glasses.

Noah then looks at Claire seriously and begins to let her scan briefly the folders in his hands.

"Just before you were born, I was finding these people with special abilities and I locked them all away before they could hurt anybody," Noah says as he shows her pictures of several prisoners, "Because these twelve criminals will kill, they will terrorize…and they will cause unimaginable destruction to the world. They're villains Claire. And it is in Level Five where the Company keeps them safe, but now that they have escaped. It would be like twelve Sylars running free. That's why I have to tell you that I must leave and put these criminals back to their cages."

"But dad what about…" Claire says as Noah shushes him.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry. I'll have help in capturing them and I also invited a person to help protect you guys," Noah says as he heads to the doorway together with Claire and he opens the door and reveals Meredith Gordon just outside the house.

"Mo…Mom?" Claire says in surprise as Meredith approaches Claire and both of them hug.

"I leave my family to you Meredith," Noah says as a helicopter lands in the area and Noah gets on it afterwards.

_Neil, Future Peter, Leonard Grant, Nathan, and Gael Cruz, Outside Primatech Facility._

Five persons appear outside the Hartsdale Facility and walk towards the Facility in front of them

"What did you do to my brother?" Nathan Petrelli asks Future Peter, who is walking in front of the group.

"He's safe from where he is…but it seems I was wrong about it," Future Peter says two people exits the building.

Neil draws his sword and he says, "Stop."

Gael sees the exiting duo and he says, "Jeremy and Eric…they're among the most heavily protected prisoners."

"Then they are powerful I guess," Nathan says as Future Peter looks to him.

"Get Leonard out of here Nathan. I'll find Peter myself," Future Peter says as blue flames appear in his hands.

"But!" Nathan tries to protest as Neil shouts to Nathan, "Just go!"

Nathan nods and carries Leonard behind his back and flies to the air afterwards.

"Hey check it out…Company agents trying to stop us," the younger spiky blonde haired man among the two escapees said to his taller, bulkier and muscular white haired friend.

"I'd like to see them try!" Eric says as he recognized Gael Cruz, "Hey! Weren't you the backstabber who sent us to that hellish excuse of a prison cell?"

"Yeah you're right Eric! Let's pay him back for what he did to us!" the younger man says as green electricity appears in his hands and he thrusts it forward the trio.

Future Peter sends blue flames to meet with the green discharge of electricity and an explosion happens.

Eric runs forward as Neil runs toward Eric, who jumps in mid-air and punches the ground and a shockwave happens that sends Neil flying backwards and he crashes to a nearby tree.

"Jeremy! Get your electromagnetic powers working here!" Eric shouts to his friend, who is levitating himself from the ground with green electricity.

"With pleasure!" Jeremy sends a large green electromagnetic charge to the ground a few meters in front of Eric, who slams his hands to the ground that results in a green electrical shockwave that destroys the ground beneath him and rocks and electrical arcs are sent towards Future Peter, who is hit by the blast and kills Gael in the process.

"Now that we had our revenge…let's get going," Eric says as he runs away from the area together with Jeremy.

Neil and Future Peter are seen gaining consciousness and Neil looks at Future Peter, "Looks like they escaped…and left me with a headache."

"They got to us this time, but they surely won't next time," Future Peter says as he looks seriously to Neil, "You track those two down…I'll handle the rest here."

Neil nods as he runs off to the other two as Future Peter closes his eyes and reappears just outside the entrance of Level Five.

Future Peter bursts into the hallway and as he sees Angela Petrelli, he disguises himself as his present self, "Where are they?"

"They've escaped!" Angela Petrelli says as she looks at Future Peter with her brows raised, "And you should go back to where you came from."

"I can't. Not till I finish my job here," Future Peter says as he morphs back to normal, "And don't tell me you can handle things here. I've seen what you can do; I've seen what you've become."

"And I've seen what your presence here has affected the future greatly. Did you ever hear about the Butterfly Effect? You step on a butterfly today and three million people die in the future in the process. I've seen what happens…and those who you cherish most will be put to danger in the process. Now tell me where my son is?"

"You want to know?" Future Peter says as he points to Jesse's empty cell, "He's in the body of the man who has super concussive voice here and now he's gone together with those other villains!"

"Then bring me back my son and go back to where you came from 'Peter'!" Angela says to Future Peter, who walks away and disappears afterwards.

_Knox, Jesse-Peter, Flint and the German, First Federal Bank of New York_

"Is it clear?" Knox asks Jesse-Peter, who opens his window and looks around. Jesse-Peter nods and both the German and Flint exits the car to head towards the bank.

Knox and Jesse-Peter exits afterwards and Jesse-Peter tells Knox, "What about we do this at night? That way…there would be less surveillance."

"That's not part of the plan right Jesse? What's the matter? I can feel your fear in you. Is there a problem?"

"No. There's no problem," Jesse-Peter replies as the four enter the bank and Knox looks at the German.

The German nods as he closes the metal blinds of the bank and it becomes dimmer inside the bank.

The guards are about to raise their shotguns, but the German raises his hands to crumple the shot guns of the guards and he then uses the crumpled guns as projectiles to knock out the guards cold.

"Light it up," Knox says to Flint, who walks forward as his hands are filled with blue flames.

"Everybody get down!" Flint says as he sends a flurry of flames towards the patrons, who duck and take cover.

Jesse-Peter looks appalled on what is happening as Knox smiles and heads off towards the safe, "Hey German! Open this up will ya!"

The German runs toward the safe and begins to open it with his magnetic powers, but shuts down the cameras first before he starts his safe-cracking job.

_Noah Bennet, Angela Petrelli, Primatech Research, Level Five_

Angela Petrelli looks in the cell that formerly held Jesse as Noah Bennet arrives.

"I expected you here soon Noah," Angela says as he faces Noah, "Most of the escapees around here are the very same ones you imprisoned here."

"Let me make one thing clear," Noah says seriously as he raises his right index finger, "I'm not here to re-enlist, but I'm only here to make sure that those animals are put back to their cages to where they belong and then I'll return to my family afterwards. Is that clear?"

"Of course…you can go back to our Claire afterwards," Angela says to Noah with a smile.

Both of them began to walk as Noah says, "I'll need to have my old partner back if I am to capture them."

"Unfortunately, the Haitian is unavailable, since he is on a pick-up assignment. Kai, together with other agents, are on the double in tracking these villains and we already have Gael Cruz killed in action right outside this facility," Angela explains to Noah as they walked through the hallways of Level Five.

"Then who will be my partner then? You know how this thing works if I'm going to get those beasts back in here, one of us and one of them," Noah informs the Petrelli, who replies, "I already have the perfect one of them in mind."

Angela stops right in the window of Sylar's room and she says to Noah, "Meet your new partner Noah."

Noah looks in shock as he sees Sylar wiping his bloody hands with a towel and he walks toward Noah and says, "Hello Noah…did you miss me?"

_Hiro and Ando, Germany_

"Why are we even here?" Ando annoyingly asks in Japanese to Hiro, who is seen looking around the area.

"Oto-san told me to find the Haitian man to get the formula that would destroy the world," Hiro says in Japanese as he looks around and Daphne is seen running behind him and she says, "What are you two doing here?"

"Wha!" Hiro and Ando say in surprise as they see Daphne.

"Nemesis!" Hiro says as he points to Daphne.

"Why do you call me that?" Daphne asks Hiro, who replies, "Because you tried to steal an important object that is important in saving the world. Now…why are you both here?"

"To find a piece of paper Pikachu," Daphne says as she taps Hiro in the shoulder and runs, but is seen very slow. Daphne runs to Hiro and she says, "Did you try to stop my time manipulating ability?"

"She's powerless! Use this chance Hiro!" Ando exclaims in Japanese to his best friend, who closes his eyes but time remains to be normal.

"I can't use them too…" Hiro says to Ando.

"Whatever you two…but in any case…you may have won last time, but this time you won't," Daphne says as she leaves the duo.

Hiro looks around and sees the Haitian and he says, "Ando-kun! Ando-kun! Chance!"

Ando sees the Haitian and both Japanese men wink at each other and follow the Haitian.

_Jesse-Peter, Knox, Flint and the German, First Federal Bank of New York_

A woman is seen slowly crawling towards a bank alarm trigger when Flint grabs her and he says, "Uh! Uh! Uh! We can't have that can't we?"

The woman shakes her head as Flint smiles, "You can work it out with me here as payment for what you tried to do. You're quite a beauty anyway."

Jesse-Peter suddenly pushes Flint away from the woman and he says, "Stop that will you! We're only here for the money. There's no need to harm her."

"And what are you going to do about it Jesse? Fight me?" Flint says threateningly as he holds Peter's shoulder and blue flames appear in his other hand.

"Yeah! I maybe I will!" Jesse-Peter says as the German shouts, "Its open!"

The safe is suddenly opened and Flint turns off his flames and he says, "Let's go get our earnings."

_Matt Parkman, Africa_

Matt Parkman is seen walking in the hot savannas of Africa. Matt suddenly collapses to the floor and he says, "Isn't there anyone else here to help me?"

"If you ask politely, someone would," a deep aborigine's voice says to Matt Parkman, who stands up and faces the man.

"Who…who are you?" Matt Parkman asks the African man holding a staff.

"I am Usutu," the man says as he hands Matt a small bottle, "Here's some water to drink…now come, let's spirit walk to your destiny."

Matt takes the bottle and drinks from it as he follows Usutu.

_Noah Bennet, Angela Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Primatech Research, Angela Petrelli's New Office_

"He almost killed my daughter! Your granddaughter to be more precise in Odessa, Texas one year ago!" Noah Bennet tells Angela Petrelli when Sylar retorts.

"She can't be even killed don't you understand that? She's special and you're her father and you don't know everything about her? Don't you know that without her blood, I couldn't have possibly healed myself of that virus? Think of what good she can do Noah," Sylar says in an incredulous voice that makes Noah pulls his gun out of its holster and he points it to Sylar.

"Say one more word and…" Noah says as Angela Petrelli steps in front of her gun.

"That's enough Noah!" Angela Petrelli says with her brows raised.

"He's a murderer!" Noah tells Angela Petrelli as he points his gun at her.

"Then you and Gabriel have more in common than you care to admit," Angela Petrelli tells Noah, who lowers his gun.

"He's the perfect partner for you and he can't be killed that easily you know that Noah," Angela Petrelli informs Noah as she walks closer to Gabriel, "And he only needs some guidance and order and I though you were the one to be able to give it to him. Whatever your decision may be…I'm going to put Gabriel into play."

_Jesse-Peter, Knox, Flint and the German, First Federal Bank of New York_

Knox is seen looking out of the window and police cars are seen parking outside the bank.

"This is the last of the money, "the German says as he goes out of the safe together with Flint and Jesse-Peter.

"Now how the hell those police got here?" Flint says as he lowers his bags filled with money.

"It was probably because I called them," Knox says as he looks at the trio.

"That wasn't part of the plan. It supposed to be about the money," the German says as he takes out his gun and he points it at Knox.

"It's mostly about revenge," Knox says as he approaches the German.

"Well its all about the money for me," the German says as he is about to pull the trigger when Knox says, "What are you afraid of? The Company trying to come in and get us? Well that is what I wanted…"

Knox suddenly grabs the German's gun arm and breaks it as he punches through the German's stomach and in the process; he rips open the metal wall behind the German. The crows watching them scream and cry out of fear of what Knox just did.

"To pound my horn-rimmed glasses back to his skull," Knox says to the German as he rips out his hand from the metal manipulator.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Jesse-Peter asks Knox.

"He was going to ruin your plan. Right Jesse?" Knox asks Jesse-Peter, who nods.

_Gabriel Gray and Angela Petrelli, Primatech Research_

Angela Petrelli enters her office to see a suited Sylar and she says, "It's good to know it fits you."

"Are you sure you're my mother?" Gabriel Gray asks Angela Petrelli, who walks toward him.

"You always knew you weren't just the son of a watchmaker and a woman who collects Hummel figurines," Angela Petrelli tells Gabriel, "I shouldn't have given you up for adoption before…but there were certain circumstances that forced me to…"

"But Noah is right…I'm a monster," Gabriel Gray says as he looks at his hands, which are suddenly touched by Angela Petrelli.

"It's your special ability that does that Gabriel. Everything is not lost," Angela Petrelli says as Noah Bennet enters the room.

"It seems so," Noah says as he turns on the TV, "It seems that four of them went public and staged a heist already."

Angela Petrelli sees one white jacketed figure and she says, "Peter's there…trapped in the body of Jesse."

"Chances are he doesn't know his hosts powers," Noah says as he looks at Angela, "All more of a reason for me to go there and help him in case those villains kill him. Is he ready?"

"I am," Gabriel says as Noah nods and both leave the room.

"They're partnership would be quite a sight to see," a pony tailed Asian wearing a tuxedo says as he enters the room, "We have six imprisoned members of Organization XIII running free. Any ideas of how to bag and tag them?"

"We'll find a way soon Ryu…we will," Angela says as she continues to watch the television.

_Jesse-Peter, Knox, Flint, First Federal Bank of New York_

"Why'd you think he'd come?" Jesse-Peter asks Knox, who is currently looking outside the windows.

"It's because he comes right in anytime. Just like Santa Claus," Knox says as he laughs a bit.

"Why tempt fate? We're free already…why not just let it go Knox?" Jesse-Peter asks Knox

"What's gotten into you Jesse? We're already at a home-court advantage. I can go Superman with these fearful people around here and these were your plans remember? For months and months…you kept saying about freedom, one lift-shopping, revenge and then retirement. What are you so afraid of Jesse?" Knox asks his friend.

"I'm…I'm afraid to lose everything back in the Company. To feel trapped…powerless…I just wanna go back to my old life," Jesse-Peter says as Knox smiles.

"Yeah…like going back to your family and friends in Detroit," Knox says with a smile.

"Yeah…Yeah," Jesse-Peter says with a smile as Knox chokes his and he says, "Except Jesse's family in Vegas."

Knox throws Jesse-Peter across the floor and he says, "And he got no friends! So who the hell are you?"

_Hiro and Ando, Germany_

"Yatta!" Ando says in Japanese as he sees the Haitian knocked on the floor.

"What the heck did you just do Ando?" Hiro says in Japanese as he picks up a briefcase from the floor.

"I just made my own little detour in…" Ando says as the briefcase in Hiro's hand disappears and reappears to the hand of Daphne, who is a few meters away from them.

"I told you I'd get it Pikachu," Daphne says as she runs outside the theater.

"Hiro! Stop time!" Ando says in Japanese as the Japanese duo suddenly falls to sleep.

"The formula is gone," a long haired man wearing a cloak says to the Haitian, who is seen standing up.

"And these two meddlers found a way in letting that formula fall to the wrong hands," the Haitian says as he looks at the man in front of him, "Ms. Petrelli would like your assistance once more Jason Park."

"Consider it done," Jason says as he gives the Haitian a piece of paper.

_Gabriel Gray and Noah Bennet, Outside the First Federal Bank of New York_

A Mercedes-Benz car is seen stopping just outside the barricade outside the bank in front of them.

"You know she's with playing us right?" Noah says as he turns off the engine of the car, "She thinks its just a big game to her."

"Be that as it may," Sylar says as he is about to open his door, "Aren't you curious how all of this will play out?"

Both newly partnered agents get out of the car and get into the barricades stationed by the police.

"So what do we do?" Gabriel Gray asks Noah.

"There's no we here. You're going to follow my orders and shut up like a good doggy, while the pro handles this," Noah says to Sylar.

"But there's no team work in that," Gabriel Gray says, but Noah points his finger at him, "You know how this game is played. Is that clear Sylar?"

Gabriel nods as he looks around and he uses an commanding accent, "Who's in charge here?"

"I'm in charge!" a middle aged man says as he approaches Gabriel, who has his hands on his waist, "I'm Lieutenant Cory and what are you…"

"I'm Special Agent Andrew Hanson. FBI. Now why are these barricades not 30 feet away from this crime scene?" Gabriel asks as Hanson was about to reply when Gabriel cut him off, "Do you want the media up our ass? Or do you just want these lookie-look civilians get killed?"

"No sir," Lieutenant Cory says as he shouts to his men, "You heard him ladies! All hands to the barricades!"

"We also need some coffee here. Decaf coffee would do!" Gabriel says as he approaches a speechless Noah, "You drink decaf right Noah?"

_Jesse-Peter, Knox and Flint, First Federal Bank of New York_

Jesse-Peter is seen being punched by Flint as Knox holds the trapped empath.

"It's the truth! I've been forcefully trapped in this body against my own free will I swear!" Jesse-Peter tells the two villains as he gets another punch from Flint.

"Why did you come? You must have a dozen chances to bail out," Knox says as he held Jesse-Peter, who took another punch.

"You were going to hurt people. I couldn't let that happen," Jesse-Peter explains as he is punched by Flint.

"Now I know you're full of it. No one's that heroic," Knox says as Jesse-Peter gets punched in his face.

"Release him and the hostages!" a bullet proof armored Noah Bennet says as Jesse-Peter is thrown to a corner by Knox.

"So the mighty man in horn-rimmed glasses is here," Knox says as he looks at Noah Bennet with hatred. He looks at the people and he says, "Get the hell out of my sight now!"

The hostages run outside and Knox walks toward Noah and puts him on a black chair, "Now…I get justice for what you did to me."

"You got a bum rap you know," Noah Bennet says to Knox.

"You may have gotten off as the judge, jury and executioner, but this time…you're on my turf now!" Knox says to Noah as he cracks his knuckles.

"Knox! We're free already! Just let go of it!" Jesse-Peter says as he is pushed to the corner by Flint.

"Shut up! I'm done listening to you!" Knox shouts to Peter.

"No…**NO ONE DIES TODAY!!**" Jesse-Peter shouts as a sound wave blast that echoes his last statement throws Flint crashing to the wall behind him together with the tables, desks and computers beside him.

Jesse-Peter breathes heavily as he stands up and looks at a frightened Knox, "**LISTEN TO ME!!**"

Sound waves are suddenly hurled towards Knox, Noah and the objects in the way of the sound blast when time is stopped.

Future Peter is seen walking into the scene and he walks toward the body of Jesse. He then pushes Jesse's body and Present Peter Petrelli is seen to be exiting from Jesse's body.

"You!" Present Peter Petrelli says as blue sparks appear in his hands.

"Wait!" Future Peter says to his present self, "Let me explain."

"Yeah…explain everything that you've done to save all of us and explain on why you've trapped me in his body!" Present Peter says to Future Peter, who walks toward Present Peter and touches his shoulder. "You're right…I should show you."

The two Petrelli's disappear and time resumes on its own.

Knox is seen thrown towards the wall behind him and Jesse looks around him. He walks toward Noah Bennet, who says to him, "Thank you Peter."

"Peter's not here anymore," Jesse says as he grabs Noah Bennet and pushes him to the floor.

Knox stands up and pins Noah Bennet, who sees the German's pistol right behind him.

"Looks like the man with the plans have run out of plans," Knox says as Noah smiles, "Actually, I'm just a man who has a partner standing right behind you."

Both villains look around to see Sylar.

Knox proceeds to punch Noah, but Sylar raises his right hand to telekinetically freeze Knox.

"What the hell!" Knox says as Jesse looks at Sylar and is about to shout, but Sylar raises his left hand and telekinetically chokes Jesse, whose vocal chords are now crushed by Sylar.

Flint is seen standing up from a corner and ignites blue flames in his hands. Noah dives toward the pistol behind him and uses it to shoot Flint, who is about to send flames towards Sylar.

Flint gets hit in his shoulder and falls down to the floor.

"I told you to stay put!" Noah shouts to Sylar as he maintained his position.

"You told me that as we came here to make sure I wouldn't didn't you," Sylar says as Noah smiles to him. As Sylar sees Noah putting cuffs on Flint and leaves the building, Sylar looks at Jesse and he says, "Now about you…"

Sylar sends Knox flying towards the wall behind him as he telekinetically sent Jesse crashing to a wall, "Your power…is all mine."

"Sylar! You can't do this!" Noah says as he tries to run back into the bank, but the doors are suddenly sealed by Sylar.

As Knox is running out of the place, Sylar raises his right index finger, "I can't…this hunger…can't be satisfied."

Sylar telekinetically slices off Jesse's head and he proceeds to take the villain's power.

_Hiro and Ando, Level Five_

"Help! Help! I'm Hiro Nakamura! I Save the World! You make Big Mistake!" Hiro shouts from his prison cell.

"There's nothing we can do Hiro…I should have gone through the plan just like you said so…" Ando says in Japanese to his friend.

_Matt Parkman and Usutu, Africa_

"Uhm excuse me…how long does this spirit walk last?" Matt Parkman asks the orange-shirted man in front of him.

"This is not my spirit walk Parkman. It is yours," Usutu says as he walks in an area with many boulders and he stops by a certain mural on the floor.

"How did you know my name? And how to you know a lot about me?" Parkman says as he continues to look to Usutu without minding his surroundings.

"Through your badge," Usutu says as he stomps his staff to the ground.

"I don't have my badg…" Parkman says as he looks on his clothes, but his attention was drawn to a portrait, which depicts the scene when Matt first met Molly, on the floor.

"Wait…you drew this? You knew my whole life just from this painting?" Matt asks Usutu, who shakes his head.

"When I was a boy, my spirit animal told me to gather some berries. These berries became my paint. And this…I paint when I was a boy. It was your future at the time," Usutu says as he leaves Matt Parkman.

Matt Parkman follows Usutu and sees paintings, which depicts his struggles and adventures recently, on boulders.

"Almost everything here happened already," Matt says as he sees a painting of him with a blonde haired woman holding a baby, "So…this must be my future future?"

"When you came here, I suddenly felt that the future has changed. This future is not yours anymore," Usutu says as takes out some paint from the corner and begins to cover his previous painting.

Usutu puts on some earphones and begins to apply paint manually on the wall with his hands.

"How can you say that my future suddenly isn't my future?" Matt asks Usutu, who doesn't reply.

"Hey man aren't you listening to me?" Matt says as he forcefully turns Usutu to face him and to Matt's surprise he sees Usutu's pupils are white in color.

Usutu stares at him for a few seconds and continues to paint afterwards.

_**Mohinder's voice is heard: **__Turning and turning in the widening gyre. The falcon cannot hear the falconer; Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold; Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world._

_Ryu, Yvvone, the Doctor and Chris Johnson, Unknown Alley_

Ryu is seen standing in an alley and closes his eyes. His pupils suddenly disappear and are replaced by three revolving red dots. Ryu looks around and he says, "I've found them. They're in a dead end that is by the corner."

The Doctor and Chris nods as they run towards the destination, but a shockwave sends them flying.

Jeremy is seen running towards Chris and the Doctor with sparks in his hands, but Jeremy is suddenly pelted by a beam of water coming from the water jug in Yvvone's hands.

Eric then reveals himself to assist his ally, but Ryu raises his tazer gun and shoots tazer bullets to the shockwave inducer. Eric is hit by the attack and falls to the ground.

Jeremy looks at the group of four with hate as he tries to shoot Yvvone, but as he tries to discharge electricity he suddenly feels electricity coursing in his body.

"How does it feel to be grounded by the same power you've used for years Jeremy?" Ryu asks as his eyes turn back to normal as the Doctor steps forward and telekinetically sends Jeremy flying to the wall behind him.

_**Mohinder's voice is heard: **__The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere the ceremony of innocence is drowned; The best lack all conviction, while the worst are full of passionate intensity._

_Matt Parkman and Usutu, Africa_

Usutu's eyes turn back to normal as he looks at Parkman, "This is…your new future."

Parkman looks at the painting and sees himself holding the blonde woman earlier, whose back is injured and gravely hurt.

"Who…who is she?" Matt asks Usutu.

_**Mohinder's voice is heard: **__Surely some revelation is at hand; Surely the Second Coming is at hand. The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out when a vast image out of Spritus Mundi Troubles my sight:_

_Angela Petrelli and Sylar, Level Five_

"I told you that I am monster. Looks like you were wrong," Sylar says as he looks Flint inside his cell.

"No…you're wrong. There is still hope for you to redeem yourself," Angela Petrelli says as she leaves Sylar.

Noah Bennet and the Haitian are seen talking by the corner and the Haitian says, "Why are you here Noah? I thought you are supposed to be protecting Claire."

"I have friends protecting Claire," Noah informs the Haitian as he looks at Sylar, "I'm just sticking around to find his weakness and kill him."

_**Mohinder's voice is heard: **__Somewhere in the sands of the desert a shape with lion body and the head of a man, a gaze blank and pitiless as the sun is moving its slow thighs:_

_Niki Sanders and Linderman, New Orleans_

"The Second Coming is at hand Euler," Linderman says as Niki Sanders standing up, "You know this."

"And I will stop at nothing to prevent it," Niki says as she morphs into Steve Euler.

"You fooled and destroyed a family my friend…to what end is this little crusade of yours?" Linderman asks a retreating Euler.

"Something you haven't foreseen," Steve says as he gets outside the house together with Linderman

"Nathan Petrelli and I are destined for great things Euler. You can't stop what is inevitable," Linderman says as Steve closes his eyes and disappears.

_**Mohinder's voice is heard: **__While all about it, reel shadows of the indignant desert birds.  
The darkness drops again_

_Claire Bennet, Meredith Gordon and Sandra Bennet, New Orleans_

"Mom! I won't be going to school today…I've decided that I will try stop being normal and do what I really must…" Claire says as she is cut off by Sandra Bennet.

"No you won't Claire. You're dad's out there protecting all of us and his sacrifice will be wasted if you'll just get hurt while he's gone," Sandra tells Claire.

"But Mom! I can't get hurt!" Claire reasons out, "I can fight these villains and leave without a scratch!"

"I think what Claire means that…if you're one of us…" Meredith interjects, but Sandra cuts her off.

"Meredith. I am extremely thrilled to know that you're here to protect us, but I know how to talk to my own daughter thank you," Meredith Gordon snaps at Claire's biological mom and Sandra looks at Claire, "Now you'll get your things and go to school."

_**Mohinder's voice is heard: **__But now I know that twenty centuries of stony sleep were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle, and what rough beast, its hour come round at last slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?_

_Mohinder Suresh and Maya, Odessa, Texas_

"Doctor Suresh?" Maya asks as she enters a laboratory and sees a shirtless Mohinder hanging upside down.

Mohinder flips and lands gracefully in front of Maya, "Hello Maya."

"How…how did you do that?" Maya asks Mohinder, who smiles.

"Remember the little syringe with your adrenaline with it? I used it on me and voila! I was given these special abilities," Mohinder says as Maya is appalled, "You injected yourself with that? Something might go wrong."

"Maya…" Mohinder says as he begins to crawls on the wall, "I'm inhuman! I have enhanced strength, agility and better reflexes than any human would have. I checked my blood work, pheromone levels and everything else. Guess what? They're all normal."

Mohinder jumps and lands in front of Maya, "This is one of the quantum leaps in science that one dreams to be a part of…and it all came from…that extremely unique body of yours."

Both then suddenly kiss and Maya is lifted to the table as both begin to undress.

Neil is seen running around the streets of New York and he sees Steve Euler in front of him.

"Go back to where you came from. You're not needed here," Steve Euler says as another Steve Euler lands behind Neil.

"I've found you at last…clone," Steve Euler says as he looks at Neil, "Find Peter…and show him what needs to be done."

"Be my guest," Neil says as he disappears and both Steve Eulers run to each other and an explosion occurs.

**Why are there two Steve Euler's running around? And why is Steve Euler posing as Niki Sanders?**

**What will now happen to Noah and his new partner Sylar in future chapters?**

**What future has Peter and Future Peter has gone into?**

**What will happen to Matt Parkman's destiny?**

**Why does Tracy Strauss have no recollection or whatsoever of Niki Sanders?**

**All of these questions and more will be answered in Heroes Volume III: Villains!**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for continuing to read my little work of fiction here, even if I don't update it instantly at times. I'm planning for a weekly release of Heroes chapters for this story in order not to keep you guys hanging. At 2000+ hits, I'd say that I'm pleased with the 'success' achieved here and I would like to thank you all once more. Please review, critic or suggest so I may know what are your thoughts on what you would like to see or what do you think of the story.**

**Here are some bits of the story that I will divulge:**

**Eric's ability is self-induced shockwaves. He can create shockwaves at will if he wants to and use these shockwaves to augment his strength.**

**Jeremy on the other hand, has the power of electromagnetism. He can float above the ground with electromagnetic energies, fire off EMPs, electrical arcs, and more.**

**We'll have the next chapter all about the Two Futures of both Neil and Future Peter…so expect a lot of new characters to be introduced…especially from Neil's future.**

**About Sylar, his powers are back to zero because of being affected by the Shanti Virus…so all of his powers in S1 are now gone, except for telekinesis.**

**So Sylar only has: Telekinesis, Flight-from West, Clairsentience (he can see an object's past)-from Bridget, Gold Transmutation( to turn anything into gold)-from Bob Bishop and Sound/Voice Manipulation-from Jesse.**

**I would also like to know if you guys want to let Sylar have Claire's ability.(I might make a poll on this, but if ever I don't put up one by tomorrow…then you can either put your suggestions on the reviews or mail it to me)**

**That's all for now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
